


In This World Of Ours / В мире, который принадлежит нам

by robinjohnblake



Category: Football RPF, Men's Football RPF
Genre: FIFA World Cup 2018, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-01-30 01:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 45,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21420226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinjohnblake/pseuds/robinjohnblake
Summary: "Конечно, Деле целовал Эрика в лоб, когда тот болел, а Эрик один раз импульсивно чмокнул Деле в шею, когда они праздновали гол, но они всегда так себя вели, ничего такого. А то, что они вчера едва не поцеловались? Это был совершенно другой разговор. Который мог разрушить их карьеру".Эрик пытается решить конфликт сердца и разума, а Деле ему не помогает.
Relationships: Dele Alli/Eric Dier
Kudos: 12





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In This World Of Ours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16119977) by [dierdele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dierdele/pseuds/dierdele). 

У него болит всё, что только может болеть. От самых пяток до лёгких, каждая связка, каждая косточка, каждая мышца в теле Эрика горит огнём.

Эрик находится на поле всего десять минут, но наблюдать за ходом игры со скамейки тоже было очень тяжело. К тому времени как его выпустили на девяносто седьмой минуте, Эрик уже чувствовал себя так, словно его покинули все силы. Он видел, что игра разваливается. Хорватия напирает, а Англия трещит по швам. Игроки теряют свои позиции, пасы становятся всё более неточными, и они всё чаще отдают мяч сопернику.

Сейчас он на поле и пытается помочь своим товарищам, чувствуя, как воздух в лёгких сжигает его изнутри. Его накрывает паникой.

“Мы забьём дважды в первом тайме”. Так сказал Деле за завтраком. Он широко улыбался, сидя за столом напротив Эрика и набивая рот кашей. Они оба с нетерпением ждали игру, пытаясь предсказать её ход. “Гарри забьёт, но не первым. Первым забью я”.

Эрик задыхается, но не от бега, не от жары или влажности. Он чувствует надвигающееся поражение, видит разочарованные лица фанатов и опустошённых товарищей.

“Думаю, мы даже забьём в первые десять минут”,- произнёс Деле с полным ртом каши. И они забили. Триппьер потрясающе пробил штрафной удар в первые пять минут игры. Каждая клеточка тела Эрика вибрировала от восторга в тот момент. Его мозг захлестнула эйфория.

А сейчас голова Эрика отказывается работать. Он пытается найти Лингарда, Роуза, Рэшфорда, кого угодно. Он не успевает найти взглядом Деле. Он отдаёт мяч Триппьеру, но тот его сразу теряет, потому что защита Хорватии напирает всё сильнее с каждой минутой. Все его мысли заняты утекающим как песок сквозь пальцы временем.

На секунду Эрик теряет концентрацию, и его оглушает гул толпы, гневные крики, радостные людские возгласы и песни фанатов: всё сливается в одну кашу.

“Модрич будет проблемой, но мы с ним справимся. Забьём дважды до перерыва”.

Эрик находит взглядом мяч, видит, как ноги соперника танцуют вокруг него, дразня английских игроков, которые уже еле успевают вернуться назад, паникуя, когда мяч оказывается на их половине. Пикфорд что-то кричит, толпа оглушающе вопит, и вдруг, откуда ни возьмись, словно во сне, Манджукич головой отправляет мяч в сетку. Со стороны это выглядит даже слишком легко.

Эрику хочется упасть на колени, спрятать лицо в ладонях и кричать до хрипоты. Лишь бы не слышать рёв толпы. Фанаты Хорватии беснуются от радости, а Эрик не может даже повернуть голову в сторону трибун.

Прямо перед ним Деле стоит один, вся его поза кричит об отчаянии. Он наклоняется, упершись ладонями в колени, едва устояв на ногах. Он не замечает Эрика.

“Я молился за нашу команду, за тебя и меня. Я знаю: мы победим”.

Варди выходит на поле, Гарри упускает вернейший шанс сравнять счёт, а Хорватия прикладывает всевозможные усилия чтобы тянуть время. Время утекает сквозь пальцы, и Эрик чувствует, как начинает терять терпение, что вступает в единоборства с соперниками, прикладывая излишнюю силу. Он видит перед глазами одно только лицо Деле за завтраком, а сейчас они вместе на поле. Как будто между утром и вечером прошло несколько лет.

“Дайет, мы справимся. Поверь мне: сегодня мы будем праздновать”.

А затем раздается свисток. Все словно замирают. Люди на трибунах сходят с ума, игрокам на поле невозможно игнорировать их эмоции. Хорватия отправляется в финал. Англия едет домой.

Эрику плевать на рукопожатия, он не собирается поздравлять соперников. Он хочет только сократить расстояние в тридцать метров между ним и Деле.

Когда он до него добирается, Деле сидит на газоне, его локти опираются в колени, голова низко опущена. Эрик опускается перед ним на корточки, протягивает руку и осторожно накрывает ею пальцы Деле. Сказать нечего, поэтому он даже не пытается подобрать слова. Он просто замирает в этой позе на какое-то время, ждёт, когда Деле найдет в себе силы на него посмотреть. Они встречаются взглядами, и Эрик слегка кивает, сжимая пальцы Деле и поднимая его на ноги.

“Всё будет хорошо”, хочется ему сказать, но он молчит. Опустошённый взгляд Деле полностью лишил Эрика каких-либо сил, сейчас он мог только взять его под руку и постараться увести с поля их обоих в целости и сохранности.

Он чувствует себя ужасно. И не знает, сможет ли когда-нибудь пережить этот вечер.

\- - -

В автобусе по дороге в отель царит тишина. Снаружи идёт дождь, и все делают вид, что увлечены тем, как по стеклам стекают капли воды. Почти все сидят по одному кроме некоторых исключений. Джесси и Маркус устроились в самом конце автобуса, пытаясь шутить, чтобы поднять настроение, но их никто не поддерживает. Перед ними сидят Кайл и Джон, которые смотрят Нетфликс на айпаде Кайла, разделив наушники.

А есть ещё Эрик и Деле. Они сидят рядом, но Эрику кажется, будто между ними миллионы километров. Ему не достучаться до Деле, он даже не видит смысла пытаться. И в самом деле у него даже сил на это не осталось. Деле смотрит на дождь за окном, заткнув уши наушниками и поджав губы.

Эрику не верится, что это тот самый парень, который знаменит своей заразительной улыбкой и повадками подростка.

Дорога не занимает много времени, и хоть их мотает из стороны в сторону, Деле умудряется уснуть. Эрику приходится его расталкивать, когда они подъезжают к отелю, и Деле смотрит на него волком. Эрик бормочет извинения, а Деле лишь пожимает плечами в ответ.

Они выходят из автобуса, и Саутгейт что-то говорит о необходимости выспаться и прийти в себя. Гарри уже назначили интервью, но Саутгейт обещает попытаться его сдвинуть.

Эрик идёт следом за Деле. Они молча стоят в лифте с Триппьером. Каждый раз, когда раздаётся звон очередного пройденного этажа, Эрик пытается подобрать слова чтобы поздравить товарища с потрясающим голом. Но у него ничего не выходит. Ещё два звонка, и они оказываются на пятом этаже. Киран выходит и исчезает за дверью своего номера, лишь быстро кивнув им из вежливости. Эрик учтиво улыбается в ответ, но Деле, похоже, даже не замечает этого, продолжая идти вперед.

Комната Эрика находится по соседству с Деле, но дверь в его номер ближе. Он ждёт, что Деле молча пойдет дальше, но этого не происходит. Он останавливается вместе с Эриком у входа в его комнату, отведя взгляд в сторону, ожидая, пока блондин их впустит. Эрик немного удивлён, но открывает дверь, и они оба заходят внутрь.

\- Дел,- начинает говорить Эрик, но ему нечего больше сказать. Когда Деле смотрит на него, Эрика снова охватывает чувство, будто ему дали под дых. Он никогда не видел, чтобы кто-то выглядел настолько павшим духом. Он сглатывает, пытаясь подобрать слова, которые могли бы как-то всё поправить.

\- Это моя вина,- спокойно произносит Деле, его голос звучит на удивление собрано.- У меня были шансы.

\- Дел, не надо.

\- Я глупо ошибался. Терял мяч, упустил шансы, не возвращался на свою позицию,- Деле стоит посередине номера Эрика, опустив руки. Он закусывает губу и хмурится.- Я…- голос Деле срывается, и Эрик подходит к нему ближе.- Я был обязан сыграть лучше.

Эрик накрывает ладонью затылок Деле и притягивает к себе, позволяя младшему парню поплакать в его плечо несколько мгновений.

Деле не идёт к себе в номер этим вечером. Примерно около часа они обсуждают игру, второй полуфинал и чего ждать от финала. Деле сидит в кресле, скрестив лодыжки, пока Эрик лежит, развалившись на кровати, внимательно ловя каждое слово Деле и позволяя тому выговориться. Они говорят об уязвимых местах команды, что они должны были сделать лучше и чего они не ожидали от хорватской атаки.

Когда они уже разобрали каждую деталь игры, Эрик задвигает шторы и приглушает освещение. Деле зевает, потягиваясь.

\- Мне кажется, я могу проспать целую вечность,- произносит он, грустно улыбаясь. Эрик кивает и подтягивает колени к груди.

\- Я тоже.

\- Тут так тепло,- отмечает Деле и замирает, потянув за нитку на своих тренировочных штанах.- Я могу остаться у тебя?

\- Конечно, Делбой,- лениво улыбается в ответ Эрик.

Без колебания Деле встает с кресла и сразу падает на кровать рядом с Эриком. Блондин выключает свет и поворачивается к Деле спиной, давая ему свободное пространство. Пару минут они так и лежат в уютной тишине. Эрик уже почти спит, когда чувствует, что Деле придвигается к нему ближе.

Под покровом темноты Деле утыкается лбом между лопаток Эрика и, молча вцепившись пальцами в его футболку, тянет на себя.

Эрик тихо хмыкает, давая понять, что еще не спит, но уже почти засыпает. Деле снова дёргает подол его футболки, касаясь пальцами голой поясницы Эрика.

Эрик закусывает щеку и поворачивается.

Не говоря ни слова, Эрик вытягивает руку, и Деле устраивается на ней вместо подушки, прижимаясь к нему. Деле не поднимает взгляд, и Эрик ему за это благодарен. Они никогда ещё не были так близко друг к другу, и он не может определиться, нормально это или нет. Он слишком устал, а Деле продолжает теребить его футболку, поэтому Эрик решает, что в этот раз, в ночь после поражения, они могут найти утешение в этой близости.


	2. Глава 2

Эрику снится матч с Хорватией, когда его внезапно грубо будят громким стуком в дверь номера. Он стонет, пытаясь проморгаться и вернуться ото сна к реальности.

\- Чёрт,- бормочет он и тянется рукой назад, где за его спиной лежит тёплое, неподвижное тело.- Деле, проснись,- Эрик поворачивается и лихорадочно трясет его за плечо.- Кто-то пришёл!

Деле сонно открывает глаза и смотрит на Эрика непонимающим взглядом.

\- Ты уснул в моем номере,- быстро объясняет Эрик. Он вскакивает с кровати и натягивает тренировочные штаны, которые повесил вчера на спинку стула.- Спрячься в ванной.

Деле не задает вопросов. Он, шатаясь, поднимается с кровати и идёт в ванную, запирая за собой дверь. Эрик потирает лицо. Часы на стене показывают половину девятого утра.

\- Как ты?- весело и слишком громко приветствует его Джесси, когда Эрик открывает ему дверь. Он широко улыбается, одетый в серый тренировочный костюм сборной.

\- Ты всегда так рад меня видеть или что-то случилось?- спрашивает Эрик. Джесси пожимает плечами, продолжая улыбаться.

\- Все такие кислые, вот я и решил поднять всем с утра настроение. Мы идём завтракать, ты с нами?

\- Мы это кто?

\- Я, Маркус и Кайл пока что. Может быть, Гарри присоединится.

Обычно Эрик никогда не отказывается от еды, но сейчас он не в настроении завтракать, потому что ещё каких-то двенадцать часов назад они вылетели с чемпионата мира. Кроме того, в его ванной прячется Деле, не стоит забывать об этом.

\- Я не особо голоден,- говорит Эрик. Они оба знают, что он лжет.

\- Как скажешь,- отвечает Джесси, медленно кивая и словно невзначай заглядывая в комнату через плечо Эрика. Тот оглядывается и снова смотрит на Джесси, на всякий случай больше прикрыв дверь.

\- Всем нужно быть внизу к часу,- добавляет Джесси. Эрик кивает.

\- Конечно.

Джесси проходит метр, разделяющий номера Деле и Эрика, не отводя от того взгляда.

\- Может, Дел спустится на завтрак,- он стучит в дверь его номера и снова широко улыбается Эрику.

\- Он наверняка спит,- комментирует Эрик, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Джесси всё равно стучит вновь. Никто не отвечает.

\- Видимо, и правда спит. Ну ладно, увидимся позже, Дайер.

Джесси энергично треплет Эрика по плечу и уходит. Эрик закрывает за ним дверь, а затем тихо стучит в ванную комнату.

\- Это был Джесси,- объясняет Эрик, когда Деле застенчиво появляется перед ним.

Они стоят в тишине и смотрят друг на друга через дверной проём. Деле всё ещё выглядит сонным: его волосы пушатся и торчат во все стороны. Он потирает глаза, глубоко вздыхает и делает шаг вперед, сокращая расстояние между ними. Эрик не понимает, что происходит, пока Деле не утыкается лбом в его плечо.

\- Дел?- тихо спрашивает Эрик, боясь пошевелиться.

\- Мы правда вчера проиграли?- еле слышно спрашивает Деле. Эрик не отвечает, лишь кладет ладонь на поясницу Деле.- Я подумал, что мне всё приснилось.

\- Ну же, Делбой,- Эрик отстраняется, заставляя Деле посмотреть на него.- Мы отдали вчера все наши силы.

\- Я хочу снова уснуть,- бормочет Деле. Он отказывается встречаться взглядом с Эриком, опуская глаза в пол.

\- Ты не будешь завтракать?

\- Не хочу никого видеть. Пока.

\- Принести тебе что-нибудь?

Деле, наконец, поднимает взгляд, мягко улыбаясь.

\- Ты так добр ко мне,- говорит он. Эрик смеется и, обхватив рукой плечи Деле, ведёт его обратно в спальню.

\- Ну а я пойду поем. Жутко хочу есть,- Эрик роется в своем чемодане в поисках чистой футболки. Он думает, что Деле заберёт свои вещи и отправится к себе в номер.

\- Эрик Дайер хочет есть? Вот это да,- саркастично комментирует Деле, и Эрик слышит ехидные нотки в его голосе. Когда он оборачивается, то его слегка застает врасплох тот факт, что Деле залезает обратно в постель, укутавшись в одеяло.

\- Я принесу тебе поесть,- говорит Эрик, натягивая кроссовки. Деле бормочет “спасибо”, и его едва слышно из-под покрывала.

Эрик выпрямляется, хватает свитер и бросает последний взгляд на Деле. У него в горло стоит странный ком, от которого вдруг перехватывает дыхание.

\- Сладких снов, Делбой.

\- - -

Эрик находит Джесси и Маркуса в ресторане. Они сидят в конце зала у большого окна, и Джесси ворует еду с тарелки Маркуса, который лишь изображает, что ему это не нравится.

\- Парни,- радушно приветствует их Эрик. Он садится рядом с Джесси и тянется к фруктовой тарелке в центре стола.

К ним присоединяются Кайл и Джон, которые берут стулья от других столов и втискиваются к ним. Атмосфера остается непринужденной, они больше обсуждают стратегию на следующую игру чем вчерашнее поражение.

Когда все уже поели, Кайл хмурится и оглядывает стол.

\- А где Дел?- спрашивает он, переводя взгляд на Эрика. Блондин вытирает угол рта салфеткой и пожимает плечами.

\- Спит.

\- Я стучал к нему в номер,- говорит Джесси, с излишним энтузиазмом впиваясь в персик. Маркус протягивает ему салфетку, чтобы тот вытер испачканные соком лицо и руки.

\- Он похандрит какое-то время,- Кайл откидывается на спинку стула и сцепляет руки в замок на затылке.- Он всегда так себя ведёт после проигрышей. Наверняка до завтрашнего дня носа из номера не покажет.

\- У нас тренировка в час,- замечает Маркус.- Ему рано или поздно придётся выйти.

Эрик кратко приветственно кивает Гарри, который придвигает стул и подсаживается к ним с тарелкой каши. 

\- Доброе утро,- здоровается Гарри,- ну как вы все?

Вскоре разговор снова возвращается к предстоящей игре с Бельгией. Джон и Кайл обсуждают тактику защиты, над чем им нужно будет поработать в ближайшие три дня, а Маркус и Гарри говорят о слабых сторонах сборной Бельгии. Джесси слишком занят тем, что хохочет над чем-то в телефоне, чтобы принимать участие в разговоре, но время от времени он поднимает голову и кивает, соглашаясь со всем, что говорит Маркус.

Эрик оглядывает своих товарищей. Он ожидал, что завтрак будет совсем мрачным, но, оказывается, что ошибся. Эта команда может оставить в прошлом мысли о поражении и вместо этого сфокусироваться на новой победе. Он гордится каждым из них.

Эрик потягивается и встает, улыбаясь.

\- Я пойду в душ, увидимся, парни.

\- А это все тебе зачем?- спрашивает Джон, кивая на полную нетронутой еды тарелку в руках Эрика.

\- Я через час снова есть захочу,- неловко смеется Эрик, стараясь побыстрее сбежать. Джон хмурится и закатывает глаза.

\- Так и скажи, что несёшь еду Деле,- говорит он.

\- Что? Нет, он спит,- отвечает Эрик, не зная, зачем вдруг решил соврать. Всем ясно, что никто за столом ему не верит.

\- Проследи, чтобы он явился на тренировку,- кричит ему вслед Гарри, когда Эрик заходит в лифт.

\- - -

Деле, конечно же, всё еще спит. Он переместился на половину Эрика и свернулся в позу эмбриона.

Эрик ставит тарелку на стол, накрывает еду салфеткой и тихо идёт к окну.

Россия очень красива. Они живут не в самом новом отеле, но снаружи природа прекрасна. Они остановились в пригороде недалеко от города. Сосны и ели нависают над дорогами, и, кажется, что дикая природа тут живёт в полной гармонии с местными жителями. Картина идиллическая, думает Эрик, проходясь взглядом по верхушкам деревьев и шпилем церкви над горизонтом.

Он совершенно не ждал ничего подобного. Что будет здесь, в сборной Англии, играть на Чемпионате мира. Что попадет в полуфинал. Что будет стоить чего-то, значить что-то для этой команды, за которую он бы отдал свою жизнь. Он не ждал, что станет тем, кто пробьёт тот последний пенальти и забьет, что его удар в первый раз станет победным для Англии в серии пенальти.

Он не знал, что его ждет такая жизнь, но он безумно, бесконечно благодарен за этот шанс.

Эрик поворачивается обратно к Деле, который продолжает спать. Их дружба, этого он тоже не предполагал. Деле ворвался в его жизнь как ураган, повалил его с ног, наполнил его дни смехом, теплом и уверенностью. Деле умел заставить Эрика почувствовать себя неуязвимым. Что он сможет преодолеть всё, просто чтобы быть рядом с Деле.

\- Хватит на меня пялиться,- бормочет Деле, открыв один глаз и глядя на Эрика из-под одеяла. Эрик краснеет и на секунду поворачивается обратно к окну, пытаясь взять себя в руки.

\- Доброе утро, Делбой,- Эрик отходит от окна и берёт тарелку со стола.- Я принёс тебе еду. Наверное, всё уже остыло.- Он поднимает салфетку и, нахмурившись, смотрит на омлет.- Не уверен, что омлет едят холодным. Хотя нет, вроде же едят? В сэндвичах. Но там просто вареные яйца. А это омлет, так что…

\- Дайет,- перебивает его Деле. Эрик смотрит на него в ответ.- Хватит трепаться о яйцах.

\- Извини,- смеется Эрик, качая головой. Он ставит тарелку обратно на стол и идёт к кровати. Деле хватается за край одеяла, явно предвидя следующий ход Эрика.

\- Я не собираюсь вставать,- предупреждает Деле. Эрик вздыхает, глядя на него самым разочарованным взглядом из своего арсенала.

Деле смотрит в ответ, его карие глаза изучают лицо Эрика. Блондин не может понять, что означает выражение его лица, и это ему не нравится.

\- Полежи со мной,- едва слышно произносит Деле, словно боится быть услышанным. Эрик бросает на него удивленный взгляд.- Всего пару минут.

\- Зачем?- спрашивает Эрик охрипшим голосом. Деле не отвечает. Лишь расстроенно пожимает плечами. Эрику становится стыдно, что он задал этот вопрос, когда Деле нужно его участие. Как будто они раньше не лежали вместе на одной кровати, просто прежде Деле никогда не просил его об этом.

Деле не смотрит на Эрика, его взгляд прикован к прикроватному столику, а пальцы начинают сами собой трогать его угол.

\- Ладно, но только на одну минуту,- говорит Эрик. Он подходит к другой стороне кровати, где ночью спал Деле, и залезает под нагретое одеяло.

Деле тут же придвигается к нему, его глаза сияют. Он ловко устраивается рядом с ним, и Эрик не может не отметить, с какой лёгкостью он прижимается к нему и каким довольным выглядит. Деле ведёт себя так, словно это в порядке вещей, словно он постоянно так делает со своими товарищами по команде. Эрик думает, что бы сказали остальные, если бы увидели сейчас, как Деле трётся носом о плечо Эрика.

\- Предлагаю никуда не ходить,- счастливо произносит Деле. Эрик думает, что же сейчас творится в голове друга.

\- Дел…

\- Давай никуда не пойдем. Пошлём тренировку нахер.

\- Дел…

\- Я серьезно. Это всего один день, ну правда же?

С Эрика довольно, его сердце сходит с ума в грудной клетке, и мысли путаются в голове. Он знает, что таким образом Деле пытается справиться со стрессом, но он ненавидит это всё, ненавидит, когда Деле пытается сбежать от реальности в придуманный мир и не хочет признавать правду.

Он встает с кровати и уходит в другой конец номера, ероша волосы и пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Эрик не смотрит на Деле, но чувствует его взгляд, пока мечется по комнате.

Он пытается понять, что происходит: зачем он врал Джесси, почему Деле прятался в ванной и как они уснули в объятиях друг друга. Если бы кто-то в команде узнал, если бы Гарет узнал, если бы хоть одна живая душа узнала, как близки они были вчера чтобы поцеловать друг друга в темноте, то их карьере пришёл бы конец. Боже, какие же они идиоты. О чем они только думали?

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я ушёл?- спрашивает Деле. Эрик слышит, как он поднимается с постели. Блондин подходит к окну, находит взглядом купол церкви и произносит единственное слово, которое может подарить ему ещё немного времени для раздумий.

\- Да.

Деле как ветром сдувает.


	3. Chapter 3

Никому не хотелось тренироваться. Вспышка энтузиазма и энергии, посетившая всех за завтраком, сошла на нет, оставив после себя пасмурное серое небо и вспомнивших о вчерашнем поражении игроков.

Идёт дождь, и Гарет загоняет всех в зал вместо тренировки на поле. Он ходит по комнате и пытается изо всех сил поднять настроение, но его никто, кроме Гарри, не поддерживает.

Деле старается держаться как можно дальше от Эрика. Блондин посматривает на него время от времени, но глаза Деле постоянно опущены; он ни на кого не смотрит кроме тренеров или утяжелителей, которые поднимает. Проходит пятнадцать минут, и Эрик перестаёт ловить его взгляд и пробует сконцентрироваться на растяжке.

Один из тренеров проговаривает ему статистику, но его голос звучит как из-под толщи воды. Эрик кивает, пытаясь сделать вид, словно внимательно слушает. Из-за плеча тренера он видит, как Деле доливает воду в свою бутылку.

Эрик не может объяснить, почему ему становится так не по себе каждый раз, когда Деле его игнорирует, но это чувство просто отвратительное. Вся эта ситуация просто идиотская и совсем не характерна для них. Деле и Эрик всегда хихикают вдвоем перед матчами, играют допоздна в компьютерные игры, дерутся из-за еды, придумывают дурацкие пари и глупые розыгрыши. То, что происходит сейчас, совсем на них не похоже: все эти неловкие взгляды, недомолвки и непонятная напряжённость между ними.

\- Эрик!- тренер щелкает пальцами у него перед носом.- Эрик Дайер, ты меня слушаешь вообще?

\- Простите,- бормочет Эрик. Он пытается отбросить в сторону все эти навязчивые мысли и переключиться на работу.

\- - -

После тренировки Деле молча скрывается в своем номере.

Эрик обедает с Кайлом и Джоном в ресторане внизу и в кои-то веки наслаждается их компанией. Обычно их дурачества начинают ему надоедать, но сегодня они оба кажутся более спокойными и собранными. На сей раз Кайл не буйствует, а Джон не начинает посреди разговора вдруг танцевать какой-то идиотский танец.

Они обсуждают стиль игры Бельгии, вспоминают Яна, Тоби и Мусу. Кайл замечает, что скучает по Шпорам, и Джон фыркает, толкая его в бок.

\- А ты не думал, что когда-нибудь уйдешь из Тоттенхэма?- спрашивает Эрика Кайл. Эрик пожимает плечами и откидывается на спинку стула.

\- Кто знает. Мне нравится клуб, но я скучаю по Португалии.

\- Ты должен играть за английский клуб, приятель,- возражает Джон.

\- Но ты же не оставишь Деле,- между делом произносит Кайл. Эрик задумывается об этом на мгновение, пытается представить себя на поле без Деле. Он ощущает уже знакомое неприятное чувство и пытается прогнать эту картинку из головы.

\- Нет, вряд ли. Кто-то же должен постоянно ему помогать, ты же знаешь.

\- Да уж, я знаю,- говорит Джон, усмехаясь в сторону Кайла.

\- Ты что?- смеется Кайл.

\- Ну я же постоянно тебе помогаю.

\- Ах ты… заткнись и ешь свой обед, будь добр? Хватит пороть чушь,- надувается Кайл. Джон пинает его, что в итоге оборачивается шуточной дракой, пока Стоунз наконец не вспоминает, что они не одни, и не успокаивается.

\- Игроки постоянно меняют клубы, но вы с Деле прочно закрепились в основе Шпор.

\- Он тебя не оставит,- говорит Кайл. Эрик проверяет под столом телефон и открывает сообщение, которое Деле только что прислал ему в WhatsApp.

Прости меня за сегодня. Я не хотел, чтобы ты чувствовал себя неловко.

Эрика снова охватывает это неприятное чувство.

_Ты где?_

_У себя в номере. А что??_

_Мы можем поговорить?_

_Я играю в фортнайт с Гарри_

_Ты ему сказал?_

_Сказал что?_

Эрик замирает, его пальцы зависают над экраном. Он поднимает взгляд и с радостью замечает, что Джон и Кайл снова начали шуточно драться и не обращают на него никакого внимания.

_Рассказал ему о том, что произошло сегодня ночью_, печатает Эрик, но сразу же удаляет. _Рассказал, что я повёл себя как мудак_. Нет, это тоже не годится. Эрик стирает текст и видит, что Деле что-то печатает, но затем тоже прекращает. Он с минуту смотрит его статус “в сети”, пока тот не меняется на “последний раз был в сети в 15:14”.

\- Блин, это же было нарушение правил, верно?- громко говорит Джон, жестами обращаясь к Эрику за ответом. Эрик понятия не имеет, о чём они говорят.

\- Мне надо позвонить,- произносит Эрик и встает из-за стола, не давая никому шанса остановить его.

\- - -

Эрику не нужно никому звонить. Он просто хочет побыть один.

Он ходит по коридорам отеля туда-сюда, пока не оказывается в тихой пустой комнате отдыха с видом на безлюдный сад.

Он падает на один из потертых диванов и минут пятнадцать просто наблюдает, как капли дождя стекают по оконным стеклам. Он снова открывает WhatsApp и видит, что Деле онлайн.

Он пытается вспомнить, как они с Деле вели себя раньше. Они всегда были близки, это было невозможно отрицать, но сейчас всё изменилось. Они заступили на опасную, неизведанную территорию.

Под покровом темноты вчера ночью Эрик едва не поцеловал Деле. Они лежали лицом к лицу, и Деле теребил край футболки Эрика, изредка бросая взгляд на его лицо, проверяя, спит он или нет. Деле придвинулся ближе к нему буквально на сантиметр, но этого было достаточно. Эрик бездумно подался вперед и прижался губами ко лбу Деле. Тот встретил его на полпути, еще теснее сжав пальцами ткань футболки Эрика. Он стал тяжелее дышать, и Эрик был готов поклясться, что его имя едва слышным шёпотом сорвалось с губ Деле. Именно тогда Эрик двинулся, слегка наклонив голову чтобы прижаться губами к губам Деле, но что-то заставило его остановиться - где-то на улице зажёгся свет. Наверное, это был кто-то из персонала отеля. Деле повернулся к окну, чтобы посмотреть, и когда он лег обратно, Эрик уже одумался и перевернулся на другой бок, сердце в его груди билось как сумасшедшее.

«Нет», думает он, «так было не всегда». Они определенно никогда не целовались, в этом уж точно никаких сомнений не было. Но то, что они флиртовали друг с другом, Эрик не мог отрицать. Они флиртовали с самого первого дня, потому что это их веселило и заставляло тех, кто был не в курсе, испытывать неловкость. Деле нравилось выражать свое отношение физической близостью: он всегда лез к Эрику на тренировках, запрыгивал на него после голов, засыпал на его плече на диване - так было всегда. Но в этом не было ничего такого, просто они так себя вели. Конечно, Деле целовал Эрика в лоб, когда тот болел, а Эрик один раз импульсивно чмокнул Деле в шею, когда они праздновали гол, но в этом не было ничего необычного для Эрика и Деле. А вчерашний почти поцелуй? Он потенциально грозил разрушить их карьеру.

Эрик вёл себя как самый большой идиот во вселенной. Как он мог позволить всему настолько выйти из-под контроля? Деле всегда продолжал напирать до последнего, таким он был человеком, но Эрику следовало быть благоразумным. Он не должен был пускать Деле в свою постель и уж точно не должен был думать о том, чтобы поцеловать его по-настоящему, глубоко, совсем не по-дружески.

\- Ты в порядке?- спрашивает знакомый голос. Эрик подскакивает на диване и поворачивает голову в сторону двери. Джесси заглядывает в комнату, держась рукой за косяк, и смотрит на него с тревогой во взгляде.

\- Да,- отвечает Эрик, кашлянув.- Привет.

\- Ты что здесь делаешь, чувак?

\- Пытаюсь побыть в тишине,- сиплым голосом произносит Эрик.- Мне нужно подумать, понимаешь.

\- О матче?- Джесси заходит в комнату и падает на диван рядом с Эриком, по-хозяйски закидывая ноги на кофейный столик. Их обоих на какое-то время отвлекает от разговора стекающий по оконным стёклам дождь.

\- Да,- наконец говорит Эрик.

\- Нет смысла зацикливаться на том, что прошло, Дайер. Сейчас мы должны смотреть только вперед.

\- Когда это ты стал таким мудрым.

\- Я серьёзно. Нужно отпустить прошлое. Решить, чего ты хочешь от будущего, и стремиться к этому.

Эрик подозрительно смотрит на Джесси.

\- Где ты этого набрался?

\- Закон привлечения или как его? Маркус мне рассказал. Он вроде так работает.

\- Джесси, ты в своем репертуаре,- смеется Эрик. Джесси улыбается ему и толкает, но затем выражение его лица внезапно сменяется на серьёзное.

\- Ты же знаешь, как все тебя ценят, да?

\- Спасибо, Джесси.

\- Ты всегда можешь обратиться ко мне, если тебе нужно поговорить,- Джесси успокаивающе треплет Эрику по плечу, а затем встает. Он подходит к окну и прижимается лбом к холодному стеклу.- Ну и дерьмовая погода, да?

\- Хммм, да.

\- Ты отпуск в Португалии проведёшь?

\- Еще не думал об этом.

\- Солнце, море, секс - о чём тут думать?- ухмыляется Джесси. Эрик отвечает ему тихим смешком, но, по правде говоря, он действительно ещё об этом не думал. Ему совсем непросто принять тот факт, что его время в России почти подошло к концу. Его время с командой. Его время с Деле.

\- - -

В конце концов Эрик возвращается в свой номер. Он чувствует жуткую усталость после тренировки и своих так называемых “социальных обязанностей”, которые состояли по большей части в том, что ему пришлось выслушивать очередной спор Джесси, Маркуса и Трента по поводу рейтинга в FIFA. Поэтому он покидает их в восемь вечера и падает в постель. Которая всё ещё пахнет Деле.

Он не включил свет, и комната утопает в темноте. Эрик достает телефон. Никаких новых уведомлений. Он так и не ответил на последнее сообщение Деле в WhatsApp и когда открывает их чат, то видит, что Деле всё ещё онлайн. Поддавшись порыву, он начинает печатать “я здесь”, но затем сразу всё удаляет и закрывает приложение.

Эрик не видел Гарри весь вечер, видимо, они с Деле играют в фортнайт в соседнем номере. Если бы это был любой другой день, то Эрик был бы там с ними, одним глазом наблюдая за игрой, другим лениво глядя в телефон. Он представляет их сейчас, за стенкой, и думает, о чём они говорят. Рассказал ли Деле Гарри, что произошло прошлой ночью, что едва не произошло.

Чтобы отвлечься, Эрик включает на ноутбуке серию “В Филадельфии всегда солнечно”. Зажигает приглушённый свет и открывает окна, впуская в комнату свежий воздух. Он лежит поперёк кровати, оперев компьютер на согнутые колени. Серия идёт, но он отвлекается на телефон, снова открыв WhatsApp, потом инстаграм, а затем снова WhatsApp. Деле до сих пор в сети.

Внезапно раздается звук удара о стену, и Эрик так подпрыгивает на кровати, что едва не роняет ноутбук на пол. За звуком удара следует громкий смех, это Гарри вне всяких сомнений, а затем Деле кричит что-то о нечестной игре. Эрик садится, пытаясь разобрать, о чём идет разговор в соседней комнате.

\- Тебе сто процентов просто повезло!

\- Ты совсем не умеешь проигрывать, Деле.

\- Нет, я не, просто... покажи мне, как ты это сделал!

Голоса затихают, и Эрик молча садится на кровати, глядя на стену, что разделяет его номер от номера Деле. Он бы хотел быть там, играть с ним и издеваться над другом, который не умеет проигрывать. Это всё так глупо, думает он, зачем он сидит тут в одиночестве и дуется, потому что друг его игнорирует.

Эрик хватает телефон, открывает WhatsApp и пишет “мне нужно с тобой поговорить”.

Деле отвечает почти сразу. “Ок, дай мне пять минут”.

Эрик терпеливо ждёт пять минут, облегчённо выдыхая, когда наконец слышит, как Гарри уходит из комнаты Деле, и его шаги удаляются по коридору.

“Всё, я свободен”.

Эрик не продумал, что же хочет сказать, он просто надеется, что слова сами придут к нему, когда они окажутся в одной комнате. Он идёт к двери, быстро окидывает себя взглядом в зеркале и выходит.

\- Привет,- говорит Деле, открыв дверь Эрику ещё до того, как тот успел постучать.

\- Привет,- улыбается Эрик. Деле робко улыбается ему в ответ и впускает внутрь.

Комната Деле в полном беспорядке. Вся мебель завалена одеждой, на полу валяются пустые бутылки из-под энергетика. Он почти не начинал собирать чемоданы, а взял с собой столько средств для волос, сколько у Эрика не было за всю жизнь. В комнате пахнет дезодорантом и лосьоном после бритья, которым пользуется Деле.

\- Играли в FIFA?- спрашивает Эрик, кивая в сторону экрана телевизора, на котором беззвучно крутится заставка игры. Про себя Эрик матерится, что задал такой идиотский вопрос.

\- Да, я проиграл,- отвечает Деле, осторожно пристроившись на краю кровати. Эрик поворачивается к нему лицом, сглотнув, прежде чем собирается с духом что-то сказать.

\- Теперь между нами всегда будет такая неловкость?

Деле опускает взгляд на свои руки и пожимает плечами.

\- Я не считаю, что так должно быть,- добавляет Эрик.

\- Ты тут ни при чём,- говорит Деле, поднимая взгляд и глядя в глаза Эрику,- просто я… я знаю, что бываю слишком навязчивым.

Эрик улыбается уголком рта.

\- Да,- мягко соглашается он.

\- Мы… мы слишком сближаемся, и тогда кто-то из нас пугается и отталкивает другого,- Деле потирает лицо, прижимая ладони к глазам.

\- О чём ты говоришь?- спрашивает Эрик беспечным тоном, потому что отказывается принимать всерьёз слова Деле.

\- Эрик,- произносит Деле.- Ты знаешь, о чём я говорю.

\- Дел…

\- Мы просто… мы должны прекратить провоцировать друг друга. Я должен перестать это делать. Ты знаешь, о чём я.

Эрик закусывает нижнюю губу и пытается разобраться в том каскаде эмоций, которые обрушились на него сейчас и упали камнем в душу.

\- Я перестану. Я перестану напрашиваться ночевать у тебя, перестану флиртовать с тобой, перестану вести себя, словно я твой…- Деле замолкает и медленно выдыхает.- Словно я тот, кем я для тебя не являюсь.

Эрик не может всё это осознать достаточно быстро, чтобы подобрать ответ. Он просто наблюдает, как Деле закусывает щёку изнутри, и вспоминает, как вчера едва не поцеловал его.

“Но я не против, чтобы ты ночевал у меня”, думает он, глядя, как Деле смотрит в пол, натягивая рукава до предела и пряча в них пальцы, ища в этом успокоение. “Мне нравится, когда ты флиртуешь со мной”.

“И я бы хотел, чтобы ты стал для меня тем, кем ты не являешься, но…”

\- Из этого ничего не выйдет,- так тихо произносит Эрик, что не уверен, слышит ли его Деле. Но тот тихо кивает в ответ, глядя на Эрика с тем же опустошённым выражением лица как после игры с Хорватией. Словно он только что потерял нечто бесценное.

\- Знаю.

Эрик не понимает, что делать. Ему хочется поднять Деле на ноги и обнять его, но, кажется, это всё только усугубит. Они оба это признали: они стали слишком близки.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я ушёл?- спрашивает Эрик и ненавидит то, что происходит. Он ненавидит то, что всё снова повторяется. Он ненавидит этот разговор. Он не хочет уходить, но знает, что должен, потому что Деле выглядит раздавленным, и это вина Эрика, и он готов на всё, лишь бы не сделать его более несчастным.

\- Да.

Эрик уходит без раздумий.


	4. Глава 4

До матча с Бельгией за третье место остаётся один день, и команде дают указание собрать все вещи и быть готовыми к отъезду в два часа дня. Автобус отвезёт их в аэропорт, где их ждёт часовой перелет в Санкт-Петербург: там им завтра предстоит сыграть свой последний матч на чемпионате мира.

За завтраком все снова в хорошем расположении духа. Вся команда и тренерский штаб собираются в ресторане, налетая на омлет, тосты и свежевыжатый апельсиновый сок. Гарет обходит каждый стол, проверяя каждого, спрашивая, выспались ли они, достаточно ли поели, позвонили ли своим семьям.

Эрик сидит за одним столом с Гарри, Кираном, Маркусом, Джесси и Дэнни Роузом. Гарри показывает всем фото Айви в телефоне, после чего заходит разговор о том, следует ли приводить детей на игры. Киран сто процентов за, но Гарри начинает перечислять по пунктам список потенциальных угроз, и все закатывают глаза.

Через два стола от них Деле сидит с Джоном, Кайлом и Рахимом. Эрик изредка посматривает на него, делая вид, что просто без всякого умысла осматривает комнату, но на третий раз они случайно пересекаются взглядами. Они оба сразу же смотрят в другую сторону, возвращаясь к разговорам соседей по столу. 

\- Нельзя забывать о климате,- произносит Гарри, медленно перемешивая кашу. Киран качает головой и накалывает на вилку кусок тоста, прежде чем отправить его в рот.

\- Дети не сахарные, не растают под дождем,- говорит с полным ртом Киран.

\- Мы можем сменить тему разговора с погоды на что-то другое?- перебивает их Маркус. Джесси смотрит на него искоса и усмехается.

\- Но ты любишь говорить о погоде.

\- Вообще-то, климат и погода - это разные вещи,- говорит Гарри. Все за столом стонут, и Маркус поднимается на ноги.

\- Я пошёл собираться.

\- Я тоже,- Джесси толкает миску с кашей на середину стола и вприпрыжку догоняет Маркуса.

Киран и Дэнни решают, что им нужна добавка омлета и тостов, поэтому отправляются к стойке с едой, оставив Гарри и Эрика одних. Эрик снова смотрит на Деле, который наклоняется через стол и показывает что-то Кайлу в своём телефоне.

\- Как ты?- спрашивает Гарри.

Эрик сразу же начинает нервничать. Он не может понять, есть ли какой-то скрытый смысл в вопросе Гарри.

\- Я в порядке,- быстро отвечает он,- а что?

\- Просто у нас завтра игра?- смеётся Гарри и делает глоток миндального молока. Он ставит стакан обратно на стол, а затем аккуратно вытирает руки салфеткой.

\- Да, верно,- Эрику удаётся вымучить из себя улыбку.- Думаю, мы справимся.

\- Тебя, кажется, что-то отвлекает,- комментирует Гарри. Эрик пожимает плечами и откидывается на спинку стула. Он наблюдает, как Киран и Дэнни заказывают еду на кухне.

\- Наверное, просто уже хочу домой.

\- Поедешь в отпуск в Португалию?

\- Не знаю. Может быть.

\- Деле сказал, что ты едешь в Португалию.

Взгляд Эрика тут же возвращается к Гарри.

\- Да?

\- Да, он сказал, что ты постоянно говоришь о том, как скучаешь.

\- Скучаю,- Эрик снова смотрит на Деле, следит, как тот смеётся с Кайлом: беззаботная улыбка украшает его лицо.- Каждый день скучаю.

\- Ты не думал о том, чтобы вернуться туда?

\- Может быть, когда закончу карьеру,- отвечает Эрик, снова переводя взгляд с Деле на Гарри.- А у тебя какие планы на лето?

\- Ну, у меня скоро родится второй ребёнок.

\- О, да, конечно. Тебе уж точно будет чем заняться.

\- Жду не дождусь,- широко улыбается Гарри, и Эрик не может ему слегка не позавидовать. У Гарри есть всё: красивая жена, любящая семья, репутация. Он любимчик Англии. Его нельзя не любить.- Ладно, я пойду собираться, и мне надо поговорить с Гаретом о предстоящем интервью, ещё увидимся.- Гарри поднимается и уходит, Эрик кивает ему и улыбается.

Эрик наблюдает, как Гарри подходит к столу Деле и кладёт руку ему на плечо. Деле поднимает взгляд и лучезарно улыбается Гарри, который наклоняется к нему ближе и говорит что-то на ухо. Эрик чувствует, как всё его тело напрягается, пока он смотрит на разворачивающуюся перед ним сцену. Деле смеется в ответ Гарри, и они оба улыбаются друг другу.

\- О, кто бы говорил!- громко восклицает Кайл, обращаясь к Джону. Они оба, кажется, не обращают никакого внимания на разговор между Гарри и Деле.

Деле что-то произносит, и Гарри качает головой. Затем без какого-либо предупреждения Деле поворачивается и смотрит прямо на Эрика, который быстро отводит взгляд в сторону. Когда он осмеливается снова посмотреть на них, то Гарри ерошит причёску Деле и уходит.

\- - -

Эрик говорит с сестрой по телефону, когда слышит стук в дверь. Он смотрит на часы и начинает паниковать: он должен был быть в лобби десять минут назад. Пытается быстро распрощаться с сестрой и открывает дверь, ожидая получить выговор от Гарета, либо от кого-то из тренеров или от Гарри.

\- Привет,- произносит Деле, глупо улыбается и машет рукой. Эрик замирает, не понимая до конца, происходит ли это на самом деле или ему привиделось. Голос сестры звучит из трубки, и Эрик быстро с ней прощается, заканчивая разговор.

\- Привет,- отвечает он растерянно. Деле указывает рукой в сторону коридора.

\- Нам пора.

\- Точно,- говорит Эрик и, оставив дверь открытой, собирает вещи.- Прости, мне нужна минута.

\- Всегда опаздываешь, Дайер,- дразнит его Деле, драматично закатив глаза. Эрик поворачивает голову и видит, что Деле последовал за ним в комнату. Его беспечная шутка дает Эрику надежду, что, возможно, всё в порядке и они снова смогут стать теми, кем были раньше. Может быть, Эрик зря себя накрутил.

\- Я потерял счёт времени,- отвечает Эрик, быстро улыбаясь Деле. Тот смотрит на него и улыбается в ответ. “Всё хорошо”, думает Эрик, “мы в порядке”.

Эрик забирает все вещи и в последний раз бросает взгляд на свой номер, на кровать. Они катят за собой чемоданы и идут по коридору, обсуждая предстоящий матч.

\- Вы опоздали,- строго произносит Гарет, когда Деле и Эрик выходят из отеля к автобусу и отдают свои чемоданы. Все уже сидят внутри и ждут только их.

\- Простите, босс,- отвечает Деле, улыбаясь своей самой невинной улыбкой.

Они залезают в автобус, и Деле падает на ближайший пустой ряд кресел. Недолго думая, Эрик садится рядом с ним.

\- Так и знал, что вы двое опоздаете,- говорит Гарри, который сидит позади них. Деле залезает с ногами на сидение и смотрит на него через спинку кресла.

\- А ну замолчи. Я опоздал из-за Эрика.

\- Траляля и Труляля пришли,- оглашает на весь автобус Кайл,- и мы можем ехать в Санкт-Петербург.

Эрик закатывает глаза, когда вся команда начинает драматично аплодировать. Гарет садится на место рядом с водителем, и тот заводит мотор.

Дорога до аэропорта пролетает быстро. Деле настаивает на своём и показывает Эрику подборку своих любимых вайнов на YouTube, чтобы убить время, а потом они поворачиваются к Гарри и обсуждают втроём игру с Бельгией. Гарри замечает, что ждёт встречи с Яном, Мусой и Тоби, на что Деле минут пять нещадно дразнит его на предмет отсутствия у него лояльности.

Кайл и Джон сидят через проход от них, поэтому тоже присоединяются к разговору. Кайл сидит у окна, и ему приходится каждый раз наклоняться через Джона, когда ему хочется поучаствовать в разговоре одноклубников из Тоттенхэма. В конце концов, Джону это надоедает, и он требует, чтобы они поменялись местами.

Они не успевают оглянуться, как оказываются в аэропорту. Эрику кажется, словно с его души упал огромный камень: они с Деле снова ведут себя так, будто того вечернего разговора и не было. Команда заряжена боевым духом, и, кажется, все чувствуют себя уверенно перед ещё одной встречей на поле с Бельгией. 

Они быстро проходят контроль в аэропорту, и на подходе к частному самолету, который их ждёт, Эрик наконец догонят Деле и Гарри. Они втроём поднимаются по трапу, и Эрик оказывается в салоне первым. Он здоровается с бортпроводниками, широко улыбаясь, и садится на первый свободный ряд. Деле на секунду замирает, колеблясь, но затем идёт дальше и садится на следующий.

Эрику кажется, будто его грудь пронзили копьём. Он смотрит вперёд, пытаясь игнорировать боль, прострелившую где-то между рёбер. Может быть, всё и не так хорошо, как он думал. Может быть, Деле не хотел, чтобы Эрик сидел рядом с ним в автобусе, а его тёплые слова и шутки были нужны только для поддержания приличий. Чем больше Эрик начинает думать и анализировать происходящее и действия Деле, тем больше он чувствует, как задыхается.

Команда потихоньку заходит в самолет, и Триппьер садится рядом с Эриком. К счастью, он немногословен, и кроме обмена парой дежурных фраз во время взлета, Эрик остаётся наедине с самим собой. Он слышит, как Деле и Гарри хихикают над чем-то за его спиной, но у него нет желания повернуться и узнать, над чем они смеются. Вместо этого он надевает наушники и на час ограждает себя от окружающего мира.

\- - -

Совсем скоро они прилетают в Санкт-Петербург, и отель, в котором они останавливаются, находится недалеко от аэропорта. Эрик садится один в автобусе и даже не пытается придумать ответ, когда Кайл спрашивает, почему он выглядит таким несчастным.

«Потому что именно так он себя и чувствует» - хочется ответить ему. Вместо этого он натягивает наушники и смотрит в окно невидящим взглядом.

Когда они приезжают в отель и собираются на ресепшн, Гарет напоминает им, что это небольшой отель, и раз они будут жить тут всего две ночи, то их расселят по двое. Эрик абсолютно забыл об этом, и внезапно его осеняет, что до начала чемпионата мира они с Деле выбрали друг друга соседями.

Эрик оглядывается и находит взглядом Деле, который смотрит на него. Тот неловко улыбается ему уголком рта.

\- Перекусите и ложитесь спать,- инструктирует их Гарет, раздавая ключи от номеров.- Не засиживайтесь допоздна.

Эрику отдают ключ от номера 155. Он сжимает его в руке и медленно пробирается к Деле через столпившихся коллег по команде.

\- И снова привет,- обращается к нему Эрик. Деле ему вежливо улыбается и молчит.- Наверное, стоит сперва отнести вещи в номер?

\- Конечно,- отвечает Деле. Он машет на прощание Гарри и Кирану и жестом указывает Эрику идти вперёд.

В лифте они молчат и молча идут по коридору второго этажа. Комната 155 находится в самом его конце.

Комната обставлена под старину. Тёмно-зелёные бархатные шторы обрамляют большое окно с видом на город. Две высокие двуспальные кровати занимают почти всё пространство, оставив место лишь для двух небольших шкафов и крошечной софы в углу. На стене висит телевизор, но он не подключен к розетке.

\- Симпатично,- сухо комментирует Деле, оглядывая комнату, и бросает рюкзак на ближайшую к окну кровать.

Эрик стоит на месте, наблюдая, как Деле обходит комнату. Он включает лампу, трогает занавески, проводит пальцем по запылившейся дверце шкафа и тыкает в кнопку включения телевизора.

\- Деле,- тихо произносит Эрик, у него пересохло во рту, а в груди словно разверзлась бездна. Он бросает рюкзак на пол, и тогда Деле поворачивается к нему.- Теперь так будет всегда?

Деле смотрит ему прямо в глаза пару мгновений, а потом снова обращает взор на телевизор, который и не думал включаться. Эрик видит, что Деле смотрит на него в отражении экрана.

\- Я думал, что именно этого ты и хотел,- наконец, отвечает Деле. Эрик подходит ближе, но останавливается в метре от него.

\- Это вовсе не так.

\- Я понятия не имею, чего ты хочешь,- говорит Деле, вскинув руки, а потом опустив их беспомощно.- В этом и состоит главная проблема.

\- Деле, я не могу понять, что происходит,- отчаянно произносит Эрик.- В одну минуту мы лучшие друзья, а потом ты обнимаешь меня во сне, а потом ты говоришь, что мы отталкиваем друг от друга, когда слишком сближаемся, но… чёрт. Я думал, что всё наладилось, когда ты пришёл за мной сегодня, но затем в самолете, и… и вся эта неловкость. Просто я не могу понять, что с нами творится.

Деле подходит к кровати, оказываясь ближе к Эрику, и пинает ножку. Они стоят в тишине, слушая доносящиеся с улицы звуки и едва слышное жужжание горящей лампы. Деле робко поднимает взгляд на Эрика и спрашивает:

\- Ты бы поцеловал меня? Если бы свет не зажёгся?

Желудок Эрика сжимается в комок, и его слегка тошнит. Ему кажется, сердце сейчас просто-напросто выпрыгнет из грудной клетки.

\- Да,- отвечает он, удивляя самого себя. Кажется, после его слов в номере исчезают все звуки.

Деле нерешительно улыбается, но ловит себя на этом и снова становится серьёзным.

\- Хорошо. Я хотел, чтобы ты это сделал,- пожимает плечами Деле, слегка склонив голову к плечу и глядя на Эрика своим мягким, слишком хорошо уже ему знакомым взглядом.- Видимо, вот что с нами творится.

\- Мы оба хотели этого, но мы не можем,- продолжает Эрик. Он встает рядом с Деле, и они оба прислоняются к краю кровати, лицом к телевизору, глядя на своё общее отражение в экране.

\- Вот поэтому я и пытаюсь держать дистанцию. Я думаю… думал, мы сможем быть как раньше. Я пытался сегодня, но это чертовски сложно, Дайер. Мне сложно быть рядом с тобой и вести себя как ни в чем не бывало.

\- Поэтому ты не захотел сидеть со мной в самолете?

\- Да.

Эрик замолкает, пытаясь осмыслить услышанное. Он садится на край кровати, и Деле устраивается рядом. Они оба молчат какое-то время, просто смотрят вперёд и думают.

\- И как давно это началось?- осторожно спрашивает Эрик.

\- Очень давно,- отвечает Деле и опускает голову. Эрик не глядя находит своей рукой руку Деле и не может удержаться и не накрыть его пальцы своей ладонью.

\- Я не знал.

\- Ты серьёзно?- Деле смотрит на него неверящим взглядом.- Дайет, я каждый день с тобой безбожно флиртую.

\- Да, но…

\- Но что?

\- Не знаю,- признается Эрик и качает головой с улыбкой.- Я думал, что это просто... наша фишка.

\- Наша фишка. Мы постоянно флиртуем друг с другом. Просто всё зашло слишком далеко.

\- Так мы не…- не может закончить фразу Эрик.

\- Мы не что?

\- Всё это ничего не значит? То, что мы флиртуем?

\- Я не знаю. Может быть,- голос Деле срывается, а его пальцы дергаются под рукой Эрика.

\- Может быть?

\- Я боюсь всё испортить,- признается Деле, нахмурив брови. Эрик сжимает его пальцы.

\- Ты ничего не испортишь.

\- Я лишь знаю, что я хотел, чтобы ты меня тогда поцеловал. Что если бы ты это сделал, я бы тебе ответил.

Эрик замирает, пытается подобрать слова, но останавливает себя. Он выдыхает, а затем только смотрит на Деле.

\- Я уверен, что поцеловал бы тебя, если бы тогда не зажёгся свет,- Эрик качает головой.- Дел, но ты же понимаешь, если кто-то узнает…

\- Нашим карьерам конец,- договаривает Деле.- Я знаю.

\- Так что, наверное, к лучшему, что тот свет зажёгся.

\- Да,- отвечает Деле, пытаясь изобразить на лице улыбку. Это самое печальное зрелище, которое Эрик видел в своей жизни.- Наверное.

\- Так что, нам стоит… держать дистанцию? Постараться не сближаться.

\- Не сближаться,- тихо повторяет Деле, словно стараясь убедить себя в этом. Он кивает и выдёргивает руку из пальцев Эрика. Эрик даже не осознавал, что до сих пор её сжимал.- Нам надо спать. Завтра - большой день,- говорит Деле и встаёт, его голос снова срывается.

\- Ты не будешь ужинать?- спрашивает Эрик.

\- Нет аппетита,- Деле подходит ко второй кровати и выключает свет, комната погружается в сумрак.- Спокойной ночи, Эрик.

\- Спокойной ночи, Деле.

Эрик сидит без движения, прислушиваясь к тому, как Деле раздевается, а потом залезает в постель и закутывается в одеяло.

“Всё это ничего не значит”, напоминает себе Эрик, “нам нельзя сближаться”.

Но уже слишком поздно.


	5. Глава 5

У Эрика бессонница. То ему жарко, то холодно, то никак не устроиться. Он думает о первом матче с Бельгией, о матче с Хорватией и о том, чем же ему заняться летом. Когда он засыпает, ему снится, что матч с Бельгией заканчивается серией пенальти и он идёт бить последним. Толпа сходит с ума - именно его удар становится решающим между победой и поражением. Во сне он поворачивается, пытаясь найти на поле Деле, но того нигде не видно. Это сбивает с толку, и Эрик оступается перед самым ударом. Жалкую попытку Эрика останавливает голкипер, и толпа его освистывает. Он просыпается в холодном поту, задыхаясь.

\- Что случилось?- бормочет в темноте Деле, поворачиваясь лицом к Эрику. Тот наощупь находит телефон и проверяет время. Подсветка на мгновение его ослепляет, и он едва различает цифры, показывающие десять минут четвертого.

\- Кошмар приснился,- произносит Эрик, забираясь обратно под одеяло и пытаясь успокоить дыхание.- Прости.

\- Всё хорошо,- отвечает Деле. Его голос едва громче шёпота.- У нас всё будет хорошо.

Эрик смотрит в потолок в темноте и пытается думать о лете в Португалии.

\- - -

\- Делбой,- Эрик толкает Деле в плечо и вздыхает. Деле стонет и накрывается одеялом с головой.- Пора вставать.

\- Ммм, нет, играйте без меня. Оставь меня в покое,- огрызается Деле. Жаворонком он никогда не был.

\- Хорошо, видимо, тогда нам придётся выиграть без тебя,- улыбается самому себе Эрик и раздвигает тяжёлые бархатные шторы, впуская в комнату солнечный свет. Он стоит у окна и изучает окрестности: незнакомые здания, улицы, дыхание города, который только начинает просыпаться. Ему хочется навсегда сохранить каждый момент, потому что знает: через пару дней он вернётся в свою квартиру и будет смотреть на тот же самый вид северного Лондона, который видит почти каждый день уже два года.

\- Вам никогда без меня не выиграть,- наконец, ворчит Деле и сдаётся, показываясь из-под одеяла.- Ладно. Так и быть. Я вам помогу.

\- Вот это верный настрой,- смеется Эрик. Деле трёт глаза и садится, опёршись на спинку кровати и устроив локти на собравшимся вокруг его талии одеяле. Он не стал одевать на ночь футболку, и на какое-то мгновение взгляд Эрика скользит по его телу. Деле ловит его, и Эрик чувствует, как краснеет его шея, и он отворачивается, занимая себя сбором чемодана. Он даже не может понять, зачем смотрел: он же видел Деле обнажённым миллион раз.

\- Я хочу опробовать этот странный душ,- весело объявляет Деле. Он вылезает из кровати и идёт по комнате в своих пижамных шортах от Гуччи.- А потом пойдём на завтрак. Я умираю от голода.

\- Конечно,- отвечает Эрик, поднимая взгляд на Деле и складывая в это время баночки с кремами.- Я тебя подожду.

Деле беззаботно улыбается ему и исчезает в ванной. Эрик вспоминает, как проснулся ночью и что Деле сказал ему прежде, чем вновь уснуть. “У нас всё будет хорошо”. “Так и будет, - говорит себе Эрик, - пока они будут держать дистанцию”. 

\- - -

Завтрак проходит в хорошем настроении, только всех торопят. Гарет собирается поговорить с командой до отъезда на стадион, и в то же время он хочет, чтобы все успели позвонить своим семьям. А журналисты ждут от них интервью о впечатлениях от чемпионата. Никто не в курсе, кто пойдет на интервью, а потом становится понятно, что Гарет ждёт добровольцев, и все разбегаются по комнатам, заявив, что им срочно надо позвонить. Деле оказывается одним из счастливчиков, кому удаётся сбежать. Эрику везёттак не .

Когда он возвращается в номер спустя сорок пять минут, Деле сидит на кровати, скрестив ноги, и играет в фортнайт на портативной приставке. Эрик закатывает глаза, проходя к столу за бутылкой воды.

\- В день матча, серьёзно?

\- Это помогает мне сохранять спокойствие,- спорит Деле, кидая в него подушку. Эрик её ловит и бросает в ответ, приложив силы немного больше, чем было нужно. Она попадает Деле в голову, и тот драматично падает назад на кровать, уронив джойстик.

\- Дайер!- гневно кричит Деле, махая рукой в сторону экрана и принимая сидячее положение. Кто-то уже успел подстрелить его персонажа. Эрик громогласно хохочет и падает на кровать рядом с Деле.- Это ты виноват!

\- Прости, Делбой,- Эрик разваливается на кровати, вытянув ноги, а Деле сидит рядом с ним и надувает губы.- Тебе в любом случае пора заканчивать.

\- Почему?

\- Потому что нам скоро уезжать. И потому что ты отвратительно играешь,- усмехается Эрик и ждёт ещё одного удара подушкой.

Деле отбрасывает в сторону джойстик и толкает Эрика в плечо. Эрик инстинктивно хватает Деле за руку и тянет на себя. То, что начиналось как дурашливая потасовка, заканчивается Деле верхом на Эрике, пригвоздив того к кровати.

Эрик перестаёт смеяться, и Деле нерешительно замирает. В комнате воцаряется тишина.

Эрик ёрзает под весом тела Деле и высвобождает руки из его хватки. Деле выпрямляется и осторожно кладет ладонь на грудь Эрика.

\- Нам пора идти. Нас ждёт игра,- произносит Эрик задушенным голосом. Деле кивает и, образумившись, быстро слезает с Эрика. Он разглаживает одежду и смотрит в зеркало, поправляя волосы. В отражении Эрик видит красные щёки Деле.

\- - -

\- Готовность пять минут,- объявляет представитель FIFA выстроившимся в подтрибунном помещении командам. Снаружи доносится шум толпы, и Эрик уже ждёт не дождётся, когда окажется на поле.

Он поворачивается и видит в паре метров позади себя Яна. Они обмениваются улыбками, Эрик не может удержаться и подмигивает ему, на что Ян не сдерживает смех.

Гарет ходит туда-сюда, раздавая последние указания Гарри, который стоит первым и выглядит немного смущённым. Эрик наблюдает за ними пару минут, а потом поворачивается обратно к команде. Он ловит взгляд Деле в дальнем конце комнаты, и тот ему мягко улыбается. Эрик пару секунд улыбается ему в ответ, а потом заставляет себя отвести взгляд.

Деле нет в стартовом составе, но это было предсказуемо. Его травма всё ещё даёт о себе знать, и Гарет не хочет усугублять её больше необходимого. Конечно, это вполне разумно, но Эрик не может избавиться от грустных мыслей, что проведёт последний матч на чемпионате мира без своего лучшего друга рядом на поле.

Он никак не может перестать думать о своем сне. Как Эрик бьёт пенальти последним, ищет Деле, но понимает, что тот уже ушёл. Сон преследовал его весь день, маяча на кромке сознания каждый раз, когда он видел Деле. Его желудок сжимался не от мысли о незабитом пенальти или о свисте толпы, а от самой идеи, что Деле просто исчез. Эрик не знает, где он, что с ним, увидятся ли они снова. Это полная глупость, потому что Эрик прекрасно понимает: они конечно же увидятся вновь, но сон заставил его задуматься о будущем, о возможных трансферах и неизбежном прощании.

\- Готовность две минуты.

А потом ещё был этот миг в отеле. Секунда, когда они снова могли поцеловаться. Как сердце Эрика билось в агонии в груди, а дыхание перехватило. Деле смотрел на него широко распахнутыми, полными надежды глазами, и если бы он просто подался слегка вперёд… нет. Эрик не может себе позволить думать об этом. Не сейчас.

Гарет и запасные выходят на поле, и Эрика внезапно охватывает чувство полного одиночества. Он хочет, чтобы его лучший друг был с ним рядом во время игры, хочет завершить турнир вместе с Деле, одержав ещё одну победу.

\- Одна минута.

Но Деле ушёл, а впереди их последний матч, и не важно, выиграют они или проиграют, завтра они летят домой. Эрик и Деле разойдутся своими дорогами. Ещё одно бесконечное, мучительное лето, когда он каждую минуту каждого дня будет думать написать Деле или нет, но так и не найдёт мужества это сделать, потому что он не хочет быть тем самым другом.

\- Пора. Идём.

Эрик шагает вперед, глядя на раскинувшееся перед ним поле.

\- - -

Деле выходит на восемьдесят четвертой минуте, сразу после красивейшего гола Эдена Азара. К этому времени игру можно уже считать оконченной, но Деле выбегает с самым решительным выражением лица.

Силы Эрика на исходе, у него болит всё тело, покрытое синяками, но, увидев Деле в игре, у него словно открывается второе дыхание. Он с новыми силами кричит на своих товарищей по команде, призывая их занять свои позиции, и следит за тем, чтобы они не сбивались.

Оставшиеся девять минут игры выматывают всех, но не дают никаких плодов, несмотря на то как все выкладываются. Эрик даже чувствует облегчение, когда раздаётся финальный свисток. Партнёры по команде подходят и хлопают его по спине, бельгийские игроки пожимают ему руку. Ян говорит, что Эрик провел хорошую игру, когда они обнимаются, но Эрик его почти не слушает. Он ищет на поле Деле. Ему снова кажется, что земля уходит из-под ног, когда он видит, как Деле уходит с Гарри, обнимая того за плечи.

\- Пойдем, приятель,- Стоунз появляется рядом с Эриком, и они вдвоём уходят в подтрибунное помещение, оба слишком усталые и разочарованные для поддержания разговора.

Гарет произносит перед ними явно заранее сочинённую речь о том, что они провели великолепный, достойный самой высокой похвалы чемпионат мира. Он говорит, как сильно ими гордится, что они сами должны быть горды собой. Все кивают, лишь бы побыстрее закончить. Но каждый знает, что не так они хотели бы завершить этот турнир.

\- - -

По пути обратно в отель Эрик садится в автобусе рядом с Деле, и они слушают вместе Дрейка, разделив наушники. В салоне стоит тишина, только где-то сзади спорят Кайл и Джон, что они будут смотреть на айпаде Кайла.

\- Какую включить?- тихо спрашивает Деле, склонив голову в сторону Эрика, но глядит в телефон и листает песни. Эрик пожимает плечами и говорит, что ему всё равно. Деле закатывает глаза.- Что ты тогда хочешь послушать? И не смей говорить, что Брайсона Тиллера, потому что мы его в прошлый раз слушали.

\- У тебя был плейлист на YouTube, который ты постоянно заставлял меня слушать? Мне он нравился.

\- Ты сказал, что ненавидишь мои плейлисты.

\- Что? Не говорил я такого.

\- Ты заявил, что я их слишком часто включаю.

\- Ты правда их слишком часто включаешь, но они неплохие. Дай мне сюда свой телефон.

Эрик забирает у Деле телефон и открывает приложение YouTube. Деле наблюдает через плечо, нависнув над ним. Приложение открывается, и первым предложенным видео оказывается ролик британского GQ с заголовком “Шесть вопросов с Эриком Дайером”. Эрик смотрит на Деле вопрошающим взглядом.

\- Снова смотришь мои интервью, Делбой?- ухмыляется он, довольный тем, что застал его врасплох. Деле пытается скрыть своё смущение и отвлечь внимание, открыв видео. Первый кадр: Эрик бьет по пустым воротам и промахивается. “Туше”, думает Эрик.

\- Красота. Классический удар Дайера,- комментирует Деле, пытаясь сохранить лицо непринуждённым, но потерпев полное фиаско, когда Эрик толкает его в бок.

На экране появляется первый вопрос: “Деле Алли сказал нам, что он тебе сперва не понравился?”.

Эрик закатывает глаза и, нахмурившись, поворачивается к Деле.

\- До сих пор не понимаю, зачем ты всем это говоришь,- недовольно бормочет он. Деле расплывается в улыбке.

\- Потому что это чистая правда. Мне нравится, что первый же вопрос тебе задали про меня.

\- Сперва он был немного застенчивым,- цитирует Эрик, смеясь над тем, как он сам говорит в видео про Деле.- Но ты же был и правда немного застенчивым, да?

\- Нет, ничего я не был застенчивым. Заткнись и смотри видео,- Деле ещё ближе придвигается к Эрику и кладет подбородок ему на плечо.

На экране появляется следующий вопрос: “Как он тебя очаровал?”.

Эрик едва заметно качает головой, слегка раздраженный тем, каким его показывают в этом интервью. Уткнувшийся подбородком в его плечо Деле улыбается как ребёнок, потому что в видео Эрик расплывается почти в такой же улыбке и настаивает, что Деле “может быть очаровательным, когда хочет этого”. Эрик сам не может сдержать улыбку, когда его охватывает ностальгия. Он не лукавил, когда говорил эти слова.

\- Следующий вопрос тоже будет обо мне,- говорит Деле, опережая интервьюера. Эрик на секунду задумывается, сколько раз Деле уже смотрел это видео.- Ты изображаешь меня абсолютно ужасно.

Оказывается, что каждый вопрос так или иначе связан с Деле. В определенный момент Эрику в видео дают журнал, и он пролистывает его, изучая фотосессию с Деле. “Вот это фото ничего, мне нравится”,- говорит в видео Эрик, указывая на страницу, где Деле одет в свитшот цвета красного вина.

\- Я оставил этот свитер себе,- тихо комментирует Деле, его глаза прикованы к экрану айфона. Эрик знает, что он его оставил, потому что Деле одевает его почти каждый раз, когда блондин приходит к нему в гости.- Ты понимаешь, что всё твое интервью посвящено мне?

\- Ну это не я выбирал вопросы,- отвечает Эрик, но в его словах нет желания подколоть. Он закрывает интервью и делает вид, что не заметил рекомендованных видео, все из которых посвящены ему. Он нажимает пальцем на строку поиска вверху страницы и чувствует, как напрягается Деле, потому что последним в поиске появляется “Эрик Дайер”, а следом за ним “Эрик Дайер и Деле”.

\- Отдай мне телефон,- запинаясь, говорит Деле и вырывает айфон из рук Эрика. Только тогда Эрик замечает, как тот покраснел.- Будем слушать Дрейка.

Эрик откидывается на спинку кресла и ничего не говорит. Он позволяет Деле выбирать музыку и даже не жалуется, когда одна и та же песня играет три раза подряд. Все мысли в его голове о том, как Деле искал видео с Эриком на YouTube и как это глупо и мило, и что такие милые глупости как раз и олицетворяют Деле. Внутри Эрика разливается тепло, и его охватывает блаженное спокойствие, будто это не они только что проиграли очередной матч на чемпионате мира. Будто это не они завтра улетают домой.

\- - -

\- Давайте посидим в саду?- когда они подъезжают к отелю, громко говорит Джесси, чтобы все его слышали. Солнце ещё ярко светит в небе Санкт-Петербурга, и это их последний полноценный день в России, поэтому почти все с радостью соглашаются поваляться на солнышке.

Как бы сильно Эрику ни хотелось провести время с парнями, в то же время ему очень сильно хочется спать. Погода жаркая и душная, и Эрику просто необходимо прилечь и подумать. Он вежливо отказывается, говорит, что спустится попозже, после того как вздремнёт.

Парни рассредоточиваются по лобби, пока Гарет уходит попросить на кухне приготовить на всех пиццу. Эрик сидит в кресле, а присевший на его ручку Джесси азартно болтает про новую коллекцию своего мерча. Его никто не слушает, но ему не важно. Гарет возвращается и объявляет, что пицца будет готова через двадцать минут.

\- Я к вам позже спущусь,- говорит Эрик товарищам и получает пару понимающих улыбок в ответ. Он направляется к лифтам, когда слышит, как Деле вприпрыжку догоняет его. 

\- Погоди, я с тобой. Хочу Уно взять.

В лифте Деле толкает Эрика локтем и улыбается.

\- Ты же знаешь, что хорошо сыграл сегодня, правда?

\- А?- Эрик смотрит на Деле и пытается засмеяться, но выходит неубедительно.- Дел, мы же проиграли.

\- Да, но ты хорошо сыграл. Ты дважды ударил и оба раза попал в створ.

Эрик не знает, что на это ответить. Очевидным было бы сказать “да, но гола так и не было”, но он не хочет быть таким унылым. Всё кончено, и они уже ничего не могут поделать. Поэтому он просто благодарно улыбается в ответ на комплименты Деле.

Они идут по коридору к своему номеру и говорят о том, как странно будет уезжать из России и не видеть друг друга оставшиеся летние дни. Сердце Эрика снова падает камнем куда-то в район желудка при одной только мысли об этом.

Оказавшись в номере, Деле роется в чемодане в поисках колоды карт. Эрик включает приглушенный свет и закрывает шторы, садясь на край кровати и стягивая кроссовки. Грусть сдавливает его грудную клетку при мысли о том, что им с Деле придётся скоро попрощаться.

\- Разбудить тебя через час?- спрашивает Деле.

Он стоит у кровати Эрика, держа в руке стопку карт, одетый в простую белую футболку и серые тренировочные штаны сборной. В его вопросе нет ничего такого, он просто стоит и смотрит на Эрика как и всегда, но внезапно блондин теряет дар речи, и у него перехватывает дыхание. Деле настолько красив, что Эрик не понимает, как он мог раньше этого не замечать. Он не только безумно привлекателен, но ещё добрый, заботливый, глупый и смешной, с ним вдвоём Эрик чувствует, что им любые преграды по силам.

Деле любит Уно и смотрит видео с Эриком, и постоянно носит свитер цвета красного вина, потому что один раз Эрик упомянул, что тот ему нравится.

\- Эрик?

\- Мне надо было тебя поцеловать.

Деле открывает рот, чтобы что-то ответить. На мгновение его губы шевелятся, но не раздаётся ни звука. Он смотрит на колоду карт, явно в шоке от услышанного, а затем снова переводит взгляд на Эрика. 

\- Я не могу перестать думать об этом, Дел,- Эрик качает головой, опуская руки на колени.- Не могу перестать думать о том, что бы произошло, если бы свет не зажёгся.

\- Я тоже постоянно об этом думаю,- тихо отвечает Деле. Он оглядывает комнату, закусывая щеку изнутри, словно борется с самим собой, обдумывая следующий шаг. Спустя минуты молчания он опять смотрит на Эрика и слегка склоняет голову вбок.- Ты не думал, что нам стоит просто… сделать это? Раз мы не можем перестать об этом думать?

Эрик сглатывает. Его сердце сходит с ума в груди, и он знает, прекрасно знает, что не может, но боже, как же сильно он этого хочет.

Он отвечает, пока не успел передумать:

\- Да.

Эрик встает, и Деле сокращает расстояние между ними, наклоняя голову и утыкаясь лбом в плечо Эрика. Эрик осторожно кладет ладонь на поясницу Деле. Он пытается выкинуть из головы весь поток бессвязных мыслей своего несчастного мозга: все запреты, протесты, чувство, что его стошнит от волнения, если Деле не поцелует его прямо сейчас.

\- Всего один раз,- бормочет Деле в футболку Эрик. Тот кивает и слегка отстраняется. Он заглушает все свои внутренние протесты и позволяет себе прислушаться только к оглушительному звуку своего бьющегося сердца.

Деле прикасается губами к губам Эрика, и тому кажется, что он сейчас потеряет сознание. Это мягкий, нежный поцелуй, который длится едва дольше двух секунд. Деле слегка отстраняется, выдыхая, но Эрик не может устоять и снова подается вперёд, воруя еще один поцелуй, который немного застает Деле врасплох.

\- Эрик,- шепчет Деле. Эрик чувствует его слова на своих губах, как его сердце бьётся в такт. Всего один раз.

Они снова целуются, но в этот раз Деле прижимается к Эрику, не оставляя между их телами ни одного миллиметра. Ладони Деле обхватывают его лицо и удерживают, гладя скулы. В этом столько нежности и заботы, и Эрику хочется ещё и ещё, но он знает, что уже и так позволил себе слишком много. Он не думал, что когда-нибудь позволит себе даже это.

Он осторожно отстраняется, хотя Деле снова отчаянно тянется к нему навстречу. Он чувствует нерешительность Эрика и замирает, закрывая глаза и снова опуская голову на его плечо.

Эрик обнимает его несколько минут, позволяя Деле обмякнуть в его руках.

\- Теперь мы можем перестать об этом думать,- говорит Эрик, целуя Деле в висок. Он говорит и понимает, что это полная чушь. Как можно перестать об этом думать? Деле обнимает Эрика ещё крепче.

\- Да. Да, ладно,- голос Деле дрожит. Он отстраняется, складывая руки на груди, а затем опуская их. Он выглядит так, словно понятия не имеет, что теперь делать.- Это должно помочь, да?

\- Да,- отвечает Эрик. Он не верит ни единому своему слову.

\- Мы сможем забыть об этом?

\- Думаю, да.

Деле кивает, соглашаясь. Он явно тоже в это не верит. Эрик пытается ободряюще улыбнуться. Между ними всего метр, а такое чувство, что целое футбольное поле, и впереди ещё лето друг без друга.

\- Это наша последняя ночь здесь, Дайер,- с грустью произносит Деле.- Можем мы просто... можем провести вместе хоть одну ночь? Не в этом смысле… просто. Я не знаю. Я просто…

\- Я не хочу, чтобы всё заканчивалось,- договаривает Эрик. Деле кивает.

\- Я пойду посижу с парнями немного, но когда вернусь, я могу снова тебя поцеловать?- голос Деле срывается, и Эрик чувствует, как сильно он нервничает.

\- Да,- едва слышным шёпотом отвечает он, но Деле его слышит. Его лицо светится, и он отворачивается, пытаясь не показывать слишком много эмоций.

\- Я ненадолго,- отвечает Деле. Держа в руке карты, он направляется к двери и, хватаясь за ручку, поворачивается, чтобы в последний раз посмотреть на Эрика.- Не страшно, если ты передумаешь. Хорошо, что у тебя будет час, чтобы все обдумать.

\- Ладно,- отвечает Эрик.- Ты тоже подумай.

Деле закусывает губу, словно хочет что-то сказать, но сомневается. Он мягко улыбается Эрику и уходит.


	6. Глава 6

Эрик стоит у окна и смотрит, как по улицам проезжают машины. Он молча наблюдает какое-то время, задумчиво барабаня пальцами по подоконнику.

Машины мелькают вдалеке красными, жёлтыми и белыми огнями. Эрик задумывается: кто все эти люди, откуда они едут и кто их ждёт дома. Он думает, какой была бы его жизнь, если бы он родился в России, а не в Англии. Кем бы работал? С кем дружил? Он наверняка бы вёл одинокий образ жизни, занимался чем-то на природе. Жил бы в доме где-то в глуши, и компанию ему составляли только его собаки и сосны вокруг. Никто бы его не доставал. Никому бы не были интересны его интервью и автографы. Всем было бы наплевать, что он поцеловал своего лучшего друга.

Если бы он жил один, Эрику не пришлось бы ходить на пресс-конференции, на него бы не давила слава известного футболиста, не пришлось бы испытывать чувство вины из-за того, что он подвёл всю страну.

Но тогда бы у него не было Деле. Поэтому он рад, что у него всё-таки есть эта жизнь.

Хижина в лесу, сосны и собаки внезапно исчезают, и Эрик снова возвращается в номер отеля, где он стоит у окна и наблюдает за проезжающими мимо машинами. Что-то вырывает его из размышлений. А затем он наконец слышит тихий стук в дверь.

Деле.

Но нет, это не Деле. Это Джесси. Он стоит в коридоре с широкой улыбкой, когда Эрик открывает дверь. Ему приходится приложить усилие, чтобы скрыть разочарование.

\- О, привет, Джесс.

\- Ты в порядке? Я решил зайти проверить, как ты,- говорит Джесси, без приглашения прорываясь мимо Эрика в комнату.

Эрик наблюдает за ним с раздражением.

\- Я же говорил, что буду делать. Спать.

Джесси медленно обводит его взглядом. Эрик полностью одет, свет горит, кровать заправлена.

Эрик откашливается.

\- Собираюсь спать.

\- Ты тут уже час торчишь,- говорит Джесси, поворачиваясь к нему спиной и принимаясь рыться в средствах для волос Деле, которые стоят на одной из полок.

Эрик смотрит на часы - неужели он так долго простоял у окна.

\- Я просидел в телефоне,- ничего больше не приходит ему в голову. Он поднимает с пола худи Деле от Армани, аккуратно складывает и кладёт на постель.

Джесси пожимает плечами, выдавливает немного геля для волос Деле и поправляет свою причёску, подмигнув себе в зеркале.

\- Ладно,- произносит Джесси, продолжая изучать своё отражение,- ты уже не в телефоне и не спишь, так почему бы тебе не спуститься со мной?

Эрик смотрит в окно, перед которым стоит Джесси. Вечер ясный, и небо чистое. Эрик глубоко вздыхает. Он час простоял, пытаясь убедить себя, что ему не стоит снова целовать Деле. Он перечислил каждую возможную причину: это уничтожит их карьеры, повредит отношениям в команде, репутации как сборной, так и клуба; и список этот можно было продолжать бесконечно… но всё равно этого не достаточно. Его сердце наконец-то одержало верх.

\- Ладно, пошли,- говорит Эрик, переведя взгляд с неба на Джесси, который выглядит удивленным, но довольным.

\- Ура, Дайер!- Джесси вприпрыжку подходит к нему и хлопает спине, подталкивая к выходу.- Я знал, что смогу тебя уговорить. Круто, Маркус мне теперь должен пятьдесят пенсов.

\- Пятьдесят пенсов?- смеётся Эрик. Он натягивает стоящие у двери кроссовки и идёт по коридору следом за Джесси в его сером тренировочном костюме.

\- Важнее принцип,- расплывается в улыбке Джесси. Он буквально скачет по коридору, и Эрик не может определить, чему тот больше рад: общему сбору команды или тому, что выиграл у Маркуса спор. Джесси всегда так заразительно радуется, что его оптимизму сложно не поддаться. Эрик улыбается ему, когда они заходят в лифт, а Джесси не может устоять на одном месте.

Они проходят сквозь здание и выскальзывают на улицу через заднюю дверь, которая ведёт в закрытый сад при отеле. Эрик удивлен, как тепло на улице и какое красивое небо. В самом краю сада, за пригорком, слышны смех и голоса.

Эрик начинает мысленно готовиться к встрече с Деле. “Не улыбайся слишком широко,- говорит он самому себе,- постарайся себя не выдать”. Он думает, что никто не посчитает странным, если он пойдет прямиком и сядет рядом с Деле, это в порядке вещей. Но что, если Деле слишком близко к нему наклонится и кто-то это заметит? Что, если они оба захотят вместе вернуться в свой номер и кому-то это покажется подозрительным? Эрик решает, что если Деле уйдет, то он подождёт пять минут, прежде чем последовать за ним.

\- За пятьдесят пенсов теперь даже шоколадку не купишь, чувак,- произносит Джесси. Эрик вдруг осознает, что, похоже, Джесси говорил что-то всё то время, пока они шли по саду. Внезапно он чувствует резкий укол вины.

\- Уверен, Маркус даст тебе фунт, если ты у него вежливо попросишь,- отвечает Эрик, толкая Джесси локтем.

Они подходят к пригорку в конце сада и поднимаются вверх. Голоса становятся громче, и теперь Эрик может разобрать, что это радостно вопящие Джон и Кайл.

Пару шагов спустя Эрику открывается вид внизу холма. Его товарищи рассредоточились под большим деревом, разлёгшись на траве и веселясь в компании друг друга. Магуайр, Киран, Джордан и Маркус играют в уно. Дэнни Роуз и Рахим смотрят какое-то видео в телефоне. Хендерсон и Трент шуточно дерутся, но сразу ясно, что Джордан поддается, позволяя Тренту выиграть.

Эрик переводит взгляд на дерево и вздыхает. Джон сидит на ветке в паре метров над землёй, вид у него весьма испуганный. Он кричит что-то Кайлу, который хохочет над ним внизу, не предпринимая никаких усилий, чтобы ему помочь. 

\- Боже, он до сих пор там сидит,- говорит Джесси, качая головой и смеясь себе под нос. Он бежит вниз по холму к дереву, оставляя Эрика одного. 

Эрик снова оглядывается. Он находит Гарета и остальных тренеров. Видит Уэлбека и Пикфорда. Все отдыхают, болтают, играют в игры. Царит расслабленная, тёплая атмосфера. 

Не хватает только Деле. Гарри тоже нет, но Эрик знает, как он строго относится к своему режиму, и предполагает, что тот уже отправился спать.

Эрик подходит к Джесси и осторожно трогает его за руку, отвлекая от застрявшего на дереве Джона.

\- Эй, а где Деле?

Джесси смотрит немигающим взглядом на Эрика так долго, что тому становится некомфортно. На его губах появляется понимающая улыбка, которая совсем не нравится Эрику.

\- Не знаю,- отвечает он, оглядываясь.- Только что был здесь. Может, он там?- Джесси показывает на поляну слева, спрятанную за высокими кустами. Эрик быстро бормочет “спасибо” и направляется в ту сторону.

“Не выдай себя,- напоминает он себе,- не улыбайся слишком широко”.

Эрик проходит мимо кустов и сворачивает на поляну. Деле лежит на траве, смотрит на небо и указывает вверх. Гарри лежит рядом с ним.

Эрик замирает и смотрит, как Гарри поворачивает голову в сторону Деле и произносит что-то, но Эрик не может расслышать. Он тоже указывает на небо, и Деле ему улыбается. Он выглядит счастливым. Они оба выглядят счастливыми.

Эрик молча поворачивается и уходит.

Опустив голову и спрятав руки в карманах, он проходит к отелю мимо товарищей.

\- Ты куда?- окликает его Джесси. Эрик притворяется, будто не слышит и продолжает идти, стараясь глубоко дышать и повторяя: всё будет хорошо, потому что завтра они улетят домой, и Эрик всё лето не увидит Деле. Они смогут как обычно притвориться, что ничего не было.

“Всё будет хорошо”, повторяет Эрик, когда заходит в лифт. Его словно ударили под дых, но заставляет себя выпрямить спину. Всё хорошо, всё хорошо, всё хорошо.

Он смотрит на своё отражение в окруживших со всех сторон зеркалах, и ему хочется посмеяться над собой. Как он мог подумать, что это возможно? Что у Деле серьёзные чувства к Эрику? Одна эта мысль звучит абсурдно. Полный бред. Эрик повел себя как кретин, а теперь всё станет еще хуже, потому что Джесси расскажет Деле, как Эрик выходил в сад, и сбежал обратно, и Деле все поймет. Он догадается, что Эрик его искал. Он догадается, что Эрик не передумал. А затем позже Деле откажет Эрику, постаравшись не обидеть. Они согласятся, что поцелуй ничего не значил и им вообще не стоило этого делать. Эрик, конечно же, не будет спорить, но сердце будет обливаться кровью.

Он уже чувствовал, словно сердце зажали в тиски, а к глазам подступили слёзы.

Он только переступает порог номера, как с его губ срывается всхлип. 

Едва добирается до кровати. Падает на неё и прячет лицо в подушке, пытаясь сдержать слёзы. Мгновение спустя он вспоминает, где сейчас Деле, и это его добивает. Он плачет так, как никогда не плакал: навзрыд, задыхаясь и не пытаясь сдержаться. Ему кажется, словно его сердце вырвали из груди, потому что он не нужен Деле, а Эрик буквально дышать без него не может.

Но он знает: Деле никогда не будет его. Он знал это с самого начала. И всё равно надеялся: может быть, у них был какой-то шанс быть вместе, хотя всё против них.

Нет никакого вместе. Они просто друзья, которые слишком сблизились, чтобы затем оттолкнуть друг друга. Друзья, которые один раз поцеловались, чтобы разобраться в чувствах, и один из них понял, что ничего не чувствует.

Но Эрик почувствовал. Этот поцелуй разбудил что-то в нём, что он пытался прятать всю свою жизнь. Ни с одной девушкой его сердце так не билось. Ни с одной девушкой ему так сильно не хотелось большего. Но Деле не вернулся, потому что ему большего не нужно.

Эрик пытается глубоко дышать и успокоиться. Он садится и трёт глаза, перед которыми все расплывается. За несколько минут ему удаётся взять себя в руки, дыхание выравнивается, слёзы отступают.

Его чемодан валяется на полу с побросанными без разбора вещами. Эрик решает отвлечься, разобрав и собрав всё заново. Он опускается на пол, садится на корточки, перебирает одежду, бельё и кепки. Время от времени он снова начинает задыхаться, и ему кажется, что он сейчас опять расплачется, но ему удаётся сдержаться, несмотря на незаметно подкравшуюся и разрывающую его мозг головную боль.

Минут пятнадцать спустя Эрик отвлекается на телефон. Он садится на полу, прислонившись спиной к кровати и вытянув ноги. Он открывает свои детские фото из Португалии и решает, что точно проведёт отпуск в Лиссабоне.

Он улыбается, глядя на фото сестры в её первый день в школе, когда слышит, как открывается дверь. Эрик замирает и задерживает дыхание.

Деле входит в комнату и резко останавливается.

\- Что ты делаешь на полу?- спрашивает он, опершись о стену и стягивая кроссовки. Эрик встает и ногой закрывает крышку чемодана. 

\- Просто собираюсь,- отвечает он, но слова словно застревают в груди, и его голос срывается. Деле сбрасывает кроссовки на пол и выпрямляется. Он замирает на мгновение, а затем подходит к Эрику.

\- Ты в порядке?- спрашивает он озабоченным тоном. Эрик смотрит в пол, а Деле останавливается в полуметре перед ним. От него пахнет свежим воздухом, скошенной травой и его любимым средством после бритья.- Эрик?

Эрик молчит. Он знает, что если откроет рот, или просто посмотрит на Деле, или даже шевельнется, то выдаст себя. Эмоции разрывают его на клочки.

Деле протягивает руку и обхватывает пальцами запястье Эрика. Кончики его пальцев останавливается как раз в том месте, где бьётся пульс. От этого лёгкого, нежного прикосновения сердце Эрика пропускает удар.

\- Ты будто плакал,- говорит Деле, внезапно став серьёзным. Эрик сглатывает ком в горле и улыбается уголком рта, качая головой.- Эрик, что случилось?

Эрик продолжает качать головой. Слёзы снова подступают к его глазам. Боже, он себя сейчас просто ненавидит. Он не желает быть таким перед Деле.

\- Пожалуйста, скажи, что не так,- говорит Деле. В его голосе появляются нотки отчаяния. Он пытается заставить Эрика посмотреть ему в глаза, но Эрик продолжает смотреть в пол, лишь качая головой. Деле берет Эрика за подбородок и нежно заставляет поднять голову. Он слегка наклоняется, чтобы посмотреть прямо в глаза Эрика, полные слёз.- Скажи мне, Дайет.

Их прозвища друг для друга, шуточные драки, понятные только им двоим рукопожатия, вечера с фильмами, то, как Деле всегда прижимается к Эрику, как утыкается лбом между его лопаток, как он целуется. Как он целуется.

\- Поцелуй меня,- шепчет Эрик. Он не ожидает, что Деле послушает его, просто не может сдержать рвущиеся наружу слова. Поэтому для него становится неожиданностью, когда Деле сокращает расстояние между ними и прижимается к его рту губами. Эрик растерянно замирает, его сердце и разум снова не могут договориться, но Деле продолжает целовать его, пока Эрик не решается ответить.

\- Я здесь,- выдыхает между поцелуями Деле. Эрик не сознавал, как важно ему было услышать эти слова, пока Деле не произнёс их вслух, и тогда он не может сдержать тихий всхлип, который срывается с его губ. Он едва слышен, но Деле всё понимает и снова целует его, обвивая руками шею Эрика.

\- Я подумал…- Эрик целует его в ответ. Сердце в его груди снова трепещет. Он сам не свой.- Я подумал, ты не…

\- Я здесь,- Деле снова и снова целует его.

\- Ты здесь,- Эрик тоже не может оторваться от его губ, но ему нужно перевести дыхание.- Я видел тебя,- говорит он. Ему нужно высказать всё, иначе он никогда это не скажет.- Я видел тебя в саду с Гарри, и я подумал…

Он снова не может подобрать слова. Деле его не торопит.

\- Я решил, что ты передумал.

Деле закусывает нижнюю губу и встречается с Эриком взглядом.

\- Я рассказал ему. Рассказал о нас.

О. Эрику хочется пнуть себя за то, что он был таким глупым.

\- Сегодня?

\- Я рассказал ему о своих чувствах уже давно,- признается Деле.- Но я рассказал о поцелуе. Мне нужен был его совет.

\- О твоих чувствах?- переспрашивает Эрик.

\- К тебе.

\- О твоих чувствах ко мне?- Эрик не понимает, что у него подкашиваются ноги, пока он едва не падает на Деле. Тот ловит его и усаживает на кровать.- Погоди,- Эрик замирает, его дыхание внезапно учащается ещё больше, его охватывает паника.- Ты рассказал Гарри?

Деле кивает и садится рядом.

\- Ты сказал… ты сказал Гарри.

\- Эрик, всё в порядке,- Деле кладёт руку на колено Эрика, но тот её сбрасывает. Всё его тело похолодело, и ему кажется, будто он тонет. Головная боль давит на уши, глаза, он едва дышит. Гарри знает. Всё выходит из-под контроля, и Эрик не понимает, что делать.

\- Зачем…- резко выдыхает Эрик,- зачем ты…

Деле пытается что-то сказать, но Эрик не желает его слушать, он слишком зол и растерян. Он поднимается и начинает ходить туда-сюда, раздосадовано закрыв лицо руками.

\- Я рассказал ему, потому что я ему доверяю. Мне нужен был его совет, потому что я всё делал неправильно с самого первого чёртового дня, Эрик, и я не мог так больше продолжать. Я люблю тебя, и мне была нужна помощь. Если бы мне было наплевать, то я бы ничего никому не говорил, но это не так.

Эрик опускает руки. Всепоглощающая паника начинает его немного отпускать.

\- Сперва я рассказал ему о своих чувствах. Он меня поддержал, помог мне с ними смириться. Я бы так и продолжал винить себя во всём, если бы не Гарри. Когда я понял, что он не осуждает, то я говорил с ним об этом всё больше и больше. А затем я рассказал ему о той ночи после игры с Хорватией. Что я чуть не поцеловал тебя.

\- И что он сказал?- нервничая, спросил Эрик.

\- Он сказал: “почему ты этого не сделал?”. И я ответил, что переживал, как это отразиться на моей карьере.

\- Но всё было не так....

\- Я знаю, но я не хотел тебя в это вмешивать. Я знал, что ты не хочешь никому говорить. Поэтому я ему сказал, что это я едва тебя не поцеловал, но передумал.

\- Но…

\- Он сказал мне, чтобы я делал то, что приносит мне счастье, Эрик. Он не против. Поэтому я рассказал ему, что произошло. Я немного… распсиховался. Я так боялся, что вернусь в номер, а ты скажешь мне, что ничего не хочешь. Я не мог вынести, что это могло произойти, что мне придётся просто принять твой отказ. Поэтому я остался снаружи, поговорил с Гарри, он меня успокоил и объяснил, что я должен дать тебе шанс сделать свой выбор, каким бы он ни был.

Эрик обводит взглядом комнату, задумываясь на мгновение, и смотрит в окно. Когда всё только началось, он, конечно же, решил не поддаваться своим чувствам. Вместо этого он спрятал их глубоко внутри, сделал вид, что их не существует, надеясь, что однажды они исчезнут и он снова обретёт покой. Он даже не думал о других варианта развития событий, потому что не верил в их возможность.

\- Джесси сказал мне, что ты был в саду.

Эрик кивает, продолжая смотреть на вечернее небо, и закусывает щёку изнутри.

\- Он сказал, что ты вышел на поляну, а затем развернулся и ушёл обратно.

Эрик снова кивает.

\- Почему ты не подошёл ко мне?

\- Я запаниковал,- тихо отвечает Эрик, грустно рассмеявшись над самим собой.- Запаниковал и сбежал как трус.

\- Ты злишься, что я рассказал Гарри?

Эрик глубоко вдыхает и выдыхает.

\- Немного,- наконец, отвечает он,- но я в любом случае рад, что ты это сделал.

\- Он никому не расскажет,- Деле встает с постели Эрика и подходит к окну. Он наклоняется вперед, повернувшись к Эрику спиной и опершись локтями о подоконник.- Он дал слово. 

Эрик не может остановить себя и подходит, вставая рядом. Они оба опираются о подоконник, скрестив руки, и смотрят в небо над их головами. 

\- Что мы теперь будем делать?- спрашивает Эрик. Деле кладет голову на плечо Эрика, не опуская взгляд. 

\- Теперь мы ляжем спать, а завтра поедем домой.


	7. Интерлюдия

Та самая ночь, которую они обещали друг другу. Их единственная ночь. После неё, уехав из России, они оставят всё позади. Так они договорились. Никаких больше разговоров с Гарри, никакой ревности, никакого сна в одной постели и уж точно никаких поцелуев.

У них есть одна ночь, когда они могут делать всё, что пожелают, а потом - конец. Они проведут лето порознь и встретятся снова в начале сезона, и эти чувства пройдут. Они опять станут только друзьями.

Но до этого они могут себе позволить быть теми, кем хотят.

Лишь одну ночь.

Именно это говорит себе Эрик, когда гасит свет и подводит Деле к своей постели.

Именно это он продолжает повторять, когда Деле накрывает их обоих с головой одеялом и целует его под покровом этой жаркой, но умиротворённой темноты, словно они сейчас одни существуют во всём мире, который они сами для себя создали.

Именно это он говорит себе, когда Деле наконец решается проникнуть языком в рот Эрика, а он в ответ утягивает Деле на себя верхом.

Именно это они шепчут друг другу, когда Деле прижимается к Эрику всем телом, а потом стягивает с него футболку и легко прикусывает кожу в основании его шеи.

Именно этим Эрик оправдывает себя, когда его руки скользят под ткань боксеров Деле, и его имя невольно срывается с губ Эрика, переходя в стон.

Потому что у них есть всего одна ночь.

Именно поэтому Эрик держит Деле в руках и не может отпустить, поэтому он исследует каждый сантиметр его тела, пока их время не истекло. Когда его губы скользят по ключице Деле, его бедрам, он думает о том, что скоро всё закончится. Когда Деле жарко отвечает на каждый его поцелуй, а затем хмурится, прикрыв глаза, потому что он знает: с каждой секундой их время тает.

Эрик понимает это, когда Деле обводит пальцем изгиб его губ. Он понимает, что Деле хочет запомнить каждую деталь, пока есть такая возможность.

Эрик думает об этом, пока они дарят друг другу запретные поцелуи, пока они выдыхают имена друг друга прямо в губы. Они пытаются оставить следы на телах, тайные метки, которые говорят “Это я сделал” на том языке, который знают только они двое.

Именно поэтому Эрик пытается запомнить всё, что так ему нравится в теле Деле: его острые тазовые косточки, изгиб тонкой шеи, как он начинает ерзать, когда Эрик проводит кончиками пальцев по его рёбрам. Именно поэтому он покрывает поцелуями руки Деле, каждый кусочек его кожи, и позволяет Деле прижаться ладонями к его бедрам. Потому что он знает: это его единственный шанс.

Потому что у них есть только одна ночь.

И когда Деле сражается с тренировочными штанами Эрика, стягивая их под одеялом, тот его не останавливает, не говорит ему не спешить. У них каждая секунда на счету.

Они отчаянно целуются, сталкиваясь зубами, и неловко дрочат друг другу, запутавшись в одеяле. Их ноги переплетаются, и Эрик увлечённо покусывает мочку уха Деле. Тот заливается смехом, когда Эрик проводит пальцами по его рёбрам.

Но это всего лишь одна ночь, и Эрику приходится напомнить себе, что и её не должно было быть.

Около двух ночи они засыпают. Деле уютно пристраивается под боком у Эрика, положив голову ему на грудь, а рукой обняв за талию. Время от времени он дёргается, стонет или прижимается ещё ближе к Эрику. Он беспокойно спит. Так было всегда.

Эрик не засыпает так долго, как только может, пытаясь сохранить в памяти каждое мгновение. Он опускает голову и вдыхает запах волос Деле, целует в лоб, водит пальцами по спине. Когда Деле вздрагивает, почувствовав его прикосновение, Эрик решает, что это повод прижать его ещё ближе.

Сразу после оргазма Деле тоже пытался не засыпать. Они продолжали обмениваться лёгкими поцелуями, пока совсем не выбились из сил; Эрик обнимал Деле за плечи. Деле выводил своё имя на груди Эрика, его глаза закрывались от усталости.

Они оба понимали, что значит сон: их ночь подходила к концу. Именно поэтому Деле умолял Эрика не давать ему спать, щекотать его или заварить им обоим кофе. Эрик задумался об этом, но лишь на мгновение.

А затем его разум победил сердце.

Он успокоил Деле, сказал ему, что всё в порядке и тому следует поспать. Деле уснул на его груди несколько минут спустя, его пальцы лежали прямо на сердце Эрика, где он только что выводил своё имя.

Эрик проверяет часы и видит, что сейчас два ночи, а затем закрывает глаза. Тепло расплывается по его груди от того места, где прижимается Деле, и последнее, о чём он думает, - это его свитер цвета красного вина.


	8. Глава 7

Эрик проезжает один тихий городок за другим. Солнце раскаляет джип, пока он часами колесит по пустынной дороге к побережью, слушая португальскую музыку по местному радио.

Он барабанит пальцами по рулю и подпевает. Deixe tudo para trás, “нужно оставить все позади”.

Дорожный знак говорит, что он в пяти километрах от пляжа.

Две недели прошло с окончания Чемпионата мира. С тех пор, как Англия вылетела и отправилась домой. С тех пор, как Эрик в последний раз говорил с Деле.

Деле покинул номер ещё до рассвета. Когда Эрик проснулся в половину девятого, та часть постели, где спал Деле, уже остыла. 

Он оставил записку на тумбочке Эрика. Своим небрежным почерком Деле написал: “Прости. Я не смог остаться. Ненавижу прощания”.

Эрик хранит записку в кошельке. Он не знает, почему не выбросил её, но в тот момент решил, что нельзя позволить кому-либо её найти. Она постоянно возникает в его мыслях до сих пор, напоминая о том, что лежит в кошельке в его кармане.

Он думает о ней, проезжая по живописной Португалии. Он думает о том, как они уснули, сплетясь пальцами. Как Деле прижимался к нему и как приятно было чувствовать его лоб, прижавшийся между лопаток Эрика.

Эрик не может перестать думать об этих ранних утренних часах. Когда он просыпался и снова проваливался в сон, ему казалось, будто время замерло. Вся комната пахла Деле и его средством после бритья, кровать была согрета теплом тела Деле, и Эрик слышал, как тот тихо дышит, словно волны, накатывающие на берег. 

Эрик засыпает с мыслями о той ночи и просыпается от того, что тянется к тёплому телу Деле. Даже находясь здесь, в Португалии, за тысячи километров друг от друга, он всё равно не может забыть, как Деле утыкался лбом ему между лопаток.

Эрик останавливает джип на обочине и выключает зажигание. Он слышит шум прибоя впереди.

Три часа Эрик гуляет по пляжу, спрятав руки в карманы, и ветер с океана раздувает его белую рубашку и шорты. Он встречает максимум человек пять, и каждый из них дружественно желает ему boa tarde.

Он приехал в Португалию забыть о Деле и обо всём произошедшем в России. В первые дни это помогало. Эрик так был занят, навещая друзей, семью и наслаждаясь культурой, по которой очень сильно соскучился, поэтому у него не было ни единой секунды на посторонние мысли. Но вечерами, когда суета стихала, и Эрик оставался наедине с самим собой, он начинал вспоминать Чемпионат мира, заразительную улыбку Джесси Лингарда, кашу Гарри Кейна и дурацкие шутки Кайла Уокера. Он каждый день по ним скучает.

Он скучает по тренировкам, по русской еде, по тому, как сильно билось его сердце перед выходом на поле. Он скучает по фанатам, их пению и по той всепоглощающей радости, которую он ощущал после очередной победы.

Он скучает по Деле. Боже, как же он скучает по Деле.

Эрик чувствует, как в кармане вибрирует телефон. Он находится на безымянном пустынном пляже, где вокруг нет никого кроме чаек. Обычно здесь не ловит сигнал, поэтому он немного удивлен и думает, что это какое-то напоминание сработало. Он вытаскивает телефон и видит уведомление: TouchRoom.

Эрик резко останавливается. Он переводит взгляд на океан, пытаясь собраться с мыслями.

Они не пользовались TouchRoom несколько месяцев.

Пару лет назад, когда они были на Евро, Деле настоял, чтобы Эрик скачал это приложение. Ты открываешь его и прижимаешься пальцем к экрану, тем самым отправляя уведомление человеку, с которым ты синхронизирован. Тот открывает приложение, видит красный круг на своём экране, в том месте, где находится твой палец. Он прижимается пальцем к тому же месту, и от этого оба телефона вибрируют, давая вам знать, что вы на связи.

Сперва это была шутка, но затем Деле начал пользоваться приложением всё чаще и чаще, иногда посреди ночи. Они никогда не говорили о том, как часто пользуются им, но Эрик полюбил это приложение, когда они разъезжались летом. Деле был на Ибице, в ЛА или в каком-то другом экзотическом месте, а Эрик обычно был в Португалии. Когда они не могли созвониться, то отправляли друг другу уведомления в TouchRoom. Просто чтобы сказать друг другу: “Я думаю о тебе”.

Эрик смотрит пару секунд на уведомление, думая, может ли это быть ошибкой, но нет. Он разблокирует телефон, и как раньше в середине экрана появляется красный круг.

Где-то вдалеке шумят волны прибоя, а Эрик делает глубокий вдох и прижимается пальцем к кругу. Пару секунд спустя он ощущает вибрацию, которая пробегает от его пальца по всему телу.

Я думаю о тебе.

Эрик качает головой, не веря, что позволил себе это сделать. Они пообещали, что будут держаться друг от друга подальше, пока чувства не пройдут. Так всем будет легче.

Он закрывает приложение и переключает телефон в авиарежим.

Волны продолжают шуметь.

\- - -

В третью, последнюю неделю отпуска его пригласили выпить друзья, с которыми он вырос в Португалии. 

Они идут в какой-то роскошный ресторан, заказывают напитки, садятся за столик на улице и весь вечер разговаривают по-португальски. Эрик старается изо всех сил успевать за разговором, но он слишком много выпил и чувствует, что теряет концентрацию. Спустя какое-то время он сдается и переводит взгляд вдаль, теряясь в мыслях о Чемпионате мира, серии пенальти и выпирающих острых тазовых косточках Деле.

Иззи толкает его и произносит что-то по-португальски. Эрик смотрит на неё пустым взглядом, пока она не повторяет вопрос на английском.

\- Ты в порядке?

Эрик быстро кивает и улыбается, слегка покачиваясь. Ему нравится Иззи, наверное, больше всех остальных девушек в их компании. Они знакомы с восьми лет. Иззи родилась в Англии, но росла в Португалии как и Эрик, поэтому они ходили в одну школу, вместе учили язык. Она очаровательная, умная и воспитанная. Эрик хотел встречаться с ней, когда они были в школе, но понимал, что он ей совсем не ровня.

Иззи смотрит на него мягким взглядом своих карих глаз и осторожно кладет ладонь на его колено.

\- Ты молчишь весь вечер,- говорит она. Разговор за столом ведётся громкими голосами, поэтому Эрик к ней придвигается ближе, чтобы услышать.- Ты точно в порядке?

\- Да, точно,- отвечает Эрик, его голос звучит немного выше из-за выпитого алкоголя.- Просто скучаю по Чемпионату мира.

\- Конечно. Ты так здорово играл,- Иззи легко ему улыбается, а затем отпивает вино из бокала. Это уже четвёртый, может быть, даже пятый, но она совсем не выглядит пьяной. Эрик не понимает, как его друзья могут быть такими трезвыми, когда ему кажется, что всё вокруг кружится.- Вся ваша команда прекрасно сыграла.

\- Я скучаю по команде,- грустно отвечает Эрик. Когда ему удаётся сфокусироваться, он слышит, как вдалеке шумят волны. Он думает, как здорово было бы искупаться, хоть сейчас и полночь.

\- Ты поддерживаешь связь с командой?

\- Я скучаю по Деле,- говорит Эрик. Ему жарко, и одежда липнет к телу, он бы с радостью искупался, но не помнит, как далеко от ресторана находится берег, не помнит, можно ли до него дойти пешком или нет.

Иззи крепче стискивает колено Эрика, словно пытаясь его успокоить.

\- Ты слишком пьян, Эрик,- смеётся она. Эрик качает головой, пытаясь скрыть это. Он не понимал, как много выпил, пока не услышал, как с его собственных губ сорвалось имя Деле. Он не знает, почему вдруг вспомнил о нём и сказал вслух его имя. Иззи спросила о нём?

\- Он на Ибице,- продолжает Эрик.- Кажется. А, может, уже дома.

\- Думаю, пора тебя отправить в такси домой, meu amor,- говорит Иззи. Она встает со своего места и начинает поднимать Эрика на ноги. Он немного ворчит и говорит, что хотел бы пойти на пляж, но тут его остальные друзья тоже подключаются, и он не успевает оглянуться, как оказывается на заднем сидении такси по пути домой.

\- Foi uma boa noite?- спрашивает водитель, глядя на Эрика в зеркало заднего вида. Эрик понимает, что тот спрашивает, хорошо ли он провел вечер, но у него сейчас не осталось сил поддержать разговор по-португальски, поэтому он притворяется, что не знает язык и опускает оконное стекло, страшно желая почувствовать на лице океанский бриз.

Он не успевает себя остановить, достает телефон и открывает TouchRoom. Его палец застывает над экраном, неровная дорога почти заставляет уронить трубку, но Эрику слишком сильно хочется сейчас связаться с Деле, и он прижимает палец к центру экрана, наблюдая, как вокруг него пульсирует красный круг.

Эрик смотрит на экран, но ничего не происходит. Деле нет. Эрик откидывается на спинку и выдыхает, уже успев разозлиться, что в очередной раз повёл себя импульсивно. Он держит палец на экране, но не смотрит на него, просто кладет телефон на бедро и отвлекается на мелькающие за окном виды.

Эрик почти засыпает, когда чувствует вибрацию. Она будит его, и он видит, как красный цвет становится белым, означая, что Деле дотронулся до того же места на своём экране. Сердце Эрика начинает трепетать в груди.

Свежий бриз его слегка остужает, и он смотрит на океан, гадая, где же сейчас Деле, с кем он.

На экране появляется ещё один круг, и Эрик закусывает губу, улыбаясь. Он с нежностью касается его, и у него срывается дыхание, когда он вновь ощущает знакомую вибрацию.

\- Я здесь,- шепчет он.

\- - -

Спустя восемь долгих часов перелётов и три часа задержек рейсов Эрик наконец возвращается в свою квартиру на севере Лондона. После трёх месяцев отсутствия в ней пахнет затхлостью, а на дверном коврике скопилась большая стопка нераспечатанных писем.

Вздохнув, он бросает сумку на пол и падает на кровать.

Пора вернуться к реальности.

\- - -

Тренировки начинаются шестого августа.

Эрик приезжает на тренировочную базу Шпор и заезжает на парковку для игроков. Он видит, что Гарри, Кристиан, Лукас, Уго и Уинкси уже приехали - их машины стоят на парковке. Ян и Муса обычно приезжают позже всех, поэтому нет ничего удивительного, что их машин ещё нет.

Деле тоже нет.

Эрик выключает зажигание и пару минут сидит в машине, глядя вперёд на облака, нависшие над пригородом.

Он должен был вернуться к тренировкам и начать всё с чистого листа. Чувства уже должны были пройти. Они об этом договаривались. 

И всё же он продолжал отправлять Деле запросы через TouchRoom каждый вечер с того самого первого раза в Португалии. И Деле постоянно делал то же самое. Иногда это происходило за завтраком, иногда за просмотром телевизора вечером, иногда в два часа ночи.

Это просто дурацкое приложение, от которого телефон вибрирует каждый раз, когда они одновременно к нему прикасаются, поэтому Эрик не может понять, почему у него появляются бабочки в животе всякий раз, когда Деле отвечает на его запрос; и он не может понять, почему они стали пользоваться этим приложением намного чаще, чем когда только скачали его. Он мечтает, чтобы однажды ему хватило силы воли удалить приложение навсегда.

Эрик берёт себя в руки, напоминая самому себе, что он выбрал карьеру. Они оба это сделали. Он вылезает из автомобиля и достает сумку из багажника.

Когда он направляется к зданию, то видит, как Бентли Деле заезжает на парковку. Деле три раз ему сигналит, и Эрик машет в ответ, улыбаясь уголком рта.

Деле паркуется, и Эрик не знает, что ему делать. Пожалуй, будет невежливо уйти без Деле, поэтому он медленно подходит к его машине.

\- Доброе утро, Дайет!- широко улыбается ему Деле, вылезая из машины и закрывая за собой дверь. Открывает багажник и достает оттуда сумку.

\- Доброе утро, Делбой,- отвечает Эрик.

Деле вешает сумку на плечо и приближается к Эрику. Тот думает, что они обнимутся, но Деле замирает в метре от него и кивает в сторону тренировочной базы.

\- Идём?

Эрик кивает, и они идут рядом по парковке.

\- Как Португалия?- спрашивает Деле, глядя под ноги. Его волосы немного светлее обычного, и он весь будто светится изнутри. Он явно отдыхал на Ибице.

\- В Португалии было здорово. Мне это было необходимо,- отвечает Эрик и вдруг начинает переживать, как можно интерпретировать его слова. Он не знает, стоит ли вспоминать, что произошло между ними или нужно делать вид, что ничего не было.

\- Лето у нас было совсем короткое, да?- говорит Деле. Эрик смеётся и качает головой.

\- Да уж.

Для них оно и правда пролетело слишком быстро. Глупо было думать со стороны Эрика, что его чувства к Деле исчезнут за три недели. 

И сейчас, просто глядя на него, слушая его голос, Эрик понимает, что совсем ничего не изменилось.

\- - -

\- Эрик!- кричит Муса через всё поле для тренировок, указывая на Гарри Уинкса, который бежит с мячом в сторону Эрика. Тот пытается его остановить, но слишком поздно: Уинкс обходит его, и Эрику за ним не угнаться.

\- Ах ты мелкий засранец!- кричит Эрик, успевая всё-таки схватить Гарри за самый край оранжевого тренировочного нагрудника. Он утягивает их обоих на траву, и Гарри падает, сотрясаясь от смеха.

\- Ты слишком медленный!- дразнит его Уинкс, вскакивая на ноги и отряхиваясь. Эрик с нежностью треплет его волосы.

\- Нет, просто ты слишком быстрый, чёрт возьми!

Ян подбегает к ним и быстро организует рондо. Эрик оказывается в одном кругу с Уинкси, Мусой, Лукасом, Кираном, Тоби и Сонни. Деле и Ян оказываются внутри круга, и они оба совершенно не умеют проигрывать.

Спустя целых три минуты неудачных попыток вернуть мяч Деле начинает злиться. Эрик видит его надутые губы, когда отправляет мяч Лукасу за долю секунды до того, как Деле успевает до него добежать. Эрик не может сдержаться и смеется над Деле, тот, конечно, замечает, потому что когда в следующий раз оказывается рядом с Эриком, то хватает его за футболку и слегка толкает.

\- Эй!- кричит Эрик ему вслед, но не может скрыть улыбку на лице. Деле всегда ненавидел рондо, и Эрик прекрасно понимает, что именно поэтому Ян отправил его в центр круга.

\- Ты вредный!- ворчит в ответ Деле, когда Эрик отправляет мяч Уинкси, лишь на мгновение опередив Деле. Тот даже не пытается сразу преследовать мяч, а остается рядом с Эриком на пару секунд, пригвождая его наигранно гневным взглядом.

\- Вообще-то я тебя люблю,- отвечает Эрик, продолжая смеяться. У него колет в груди, и эта боль начинает разрастаться, когда он понимает, что сказал, но он загоняет её в глубину сознания. Он не может об этом сейчас думать. 

Вдруг у Эрика в ногах оказывается мяч, а Деле находится совсем близко с ним и продолжает приближаться. Эрик прекрасно знает, что Деле сделает, как будут двигаться его ноги. И в ту секунду, когда между ними появляется просвет, Эрик отправляет туда мяч.

Чего Эрик не ожидает, так это Яна, который прекрасно знает, что Эрик не устоит перед соблазном прокинуть мяч между ног Деле. Ян уже ждёт этот мяч и с легкостью его перехватывает. Все вокруг Эрика закатывают глаза, но ему всё равно. Деле смотрит на него гневно и ещё с большим драматизмом, а Эрик обнимает его за плечи, другую руку положив тому на грудь. Все остальные разбредаются вокруг них.

\- Хорошо я тебя сделал, да?- спрашивает Эрик, ухмыляясь, когда Деле фыркает.

\- Заткнись. Я особо не старался,- отвечает Деле,- легко раздвинул для тебя ноги.- Эрик бросает на Деле быстрый взгляд, и тот краснеет.- Я хотел сказать…

\- Я знаю, что ты хотел сказать,- смеётся Эрик, толкая Деле бедром. Одной рукой он всё ещё продолжает обнимать плечи Деле, и тот прижимается к нему ближе.

\- Я скучал по тебе, Дайет,- тихо произносит Деле, внезапно став серьёзным. Эрик прижимает его ещё ближе и стискивает плечо. 

\- Я тоже по тебе скучал.

\- Идёмте уже, голубки!- окликает их Триппьер. Остальные уже начали новое упражнение, и все ждут только их.

\- - -

В раздевалке Деле пытается всех обучить новым фокусам с пальцами. Эрику и Мусе хватает полминуты чтобы разобраться, а Уинкси мучается минут десять, пока Деле наконец не сдается и не дает ему урок.

Вся команда просто отдыхает вместе, общается, узнаёт, кто как провёл лето и как прошёл чемпионат мира. Ян и Муса не могут устоять, подкалывая из-за последней игры Англии с Бельгией, но Эрик лишь закатывает глаза в ответ на их комментарии. Как бы то ни было, сейчас он рад снова быть с командой.

Он чувствует, что вернулся домой.

Эрик сидит на скамейке у своего шкафчика и обсуждает с Яном самые ключевые моменты Чемпионата мира, одновременно листая ленту в инстаграме. Шпоры запостили фото с ним, Деле, Кираном, Мусой и Яном в тренировочном зале. Их сфотографировали, когда они только приехали с утра. Ян и Муса занимались на тренажерах, а остальные стояли рядом, и все смеялись над дурацкой шуткой Яна. Рука Деле лежала на спине Эрика.

\- Какой шикарный гол, чувак,- говорит Ян, и Эрик отвлекается от телефона.

\- А?

\- Я про гол Кирана в ворота Хорватии.

\- О, да,- бормочет Эрик. Он снова смотрит на фото, на то, как рука Деле касается его спины. Этим утром они стояли рядом. Он смотрит на Деле. Он рядом. Они оба выглядят счастливыми. Они счастливы.

Эрик думает, что нужно попросить, чтобы ему скинули это фото. Он хочет загрузить его и к себе в инстаграм.

Откуда ни возьмись, к нему вдруг подбегает Деле и дёргает за руку.

\- Эрик, пошли с нами соревноваться в подбрасывании бутылки,- произносит Деле, нетерпеливо утягивая его за собой. Эрик бросает Яну извиняющийся взгляд, а затем позволяет увести себя в середину комнаты к столу.

Лукас подкидывает бутылку с водой, наблюдает, как она падает, и стонет с досадой.

\- Деле в этом хорош,- комментирует Эрик. Он знает, потому что они постоянно соревновались, и Деле всегда выигрывал.

\- А у тебя получается всё лучше и лучше!- широко улыбается Деле. Он берёт свою бутылку с водой, подбрасывает её в воздух и наблюдает, как она идеально приземляется и замирает на месте вертикально. Лукас стонет ещё громче и возвращается к своему шкафчику.

\- Хватит выделываться,- говорит Эрик, качая головой. Деле протягивает ему бутылку с водой, и Эрик её подкидывает. Она удачно приземляется, но силы было приложено чуть больше нужного, так что бутылка всё-таки падает.

Деле наклоняется вперёд, опершись о стол, скрещивает руки и улыбается ему.

\- У тебя всё получится рано или поздно, Дайет. Может, мне ещё раз тебе продемонстрировать, как это делается? Возможно, тебе стоит сделать пометки.

\- Я тебя ненавижу,- ворчит Эрик.

\- Ты никогда не сможешь меня возненавидеть,- отвечает Деле, улыбнувшись Эрику лишь одним уголком губ.

Эрик удерживает его взгляд на мгновение и теряется в глубине его карих глаз, в том, как сияет его кожа, как по какой-то ведомой ему одному причине он пытается сдержать улыбку. Эрик не понимает, зачем он это делает: его улыбка способна осветить весь мир.

\- Давай пообедаем вместе,- внезапно произносит Деле. Эрик колеблется, глядя на него через стол. Он не может понять, серьёзен Деле или нет, и если да, то что это значит? Они идут обедать как друзья? Вдвоём? Или кто-то ещё пойдет с ними?

\- Я…- заговаривает Эрик, но теряет мысль. Деле смотрит на него, нетерпеливо закусив губу. Эрик хочет поцеловать его прямо здесь и сейчас.- Ладно,- тихо отвечает он.- Но я не хочу никуда идти. Поехали ко мне, я что-нибудь приготовлю.

\- Ладно,- Деле ему улыбается своей самой яркой улыбкой.- Тогда поехали.


	9. Глава 8

Эрик не понимает, как на это согласился, но вот Деле уже сидит на пассажирском сидении его машины, закинув ноги на переднюю панель, хоть Эрик и говорил ему миллион раз, как это опасно. Они ползут по лондонским пробкам домой к Эрику, чтобы приготовить домашнюю пасту, или пиццу, или “что-то португальское”. Деле до сих пор не может определиться, чего хочет.

\- А что насчёт лазаньи?- скучающе спрашивает Деле, поправляя шнурки. Его колени прижаты к груди, и Эрик шлёпает его по бедру, чтобы опустил ноги. Деле бросает на Эрика полный обиды взгляд, хотя тот его едва коснулся.

\- Деле, если я попаду в аварию, то твои ноги превратятся в тысячу осколков. Ты никогда не сможешь снова играть в футбол,- объясняет Эрик, вздыхая. Они уже бесчисленное количество раз об этом говорили. Хотя здоровье и безопасность, конечно, важны, но Эрик к тому же устал счищать отпечатки обуви Деле со своей безупречно чистой передней панели.

Деле сидит неподвижно, пока Эрик наконец не сдается, и не гладит быстрым прикосновением то место, куда он его ударил.

\- Я склею все эти тысячи осколков и вернусь еще сильнее,- надув губы, отвечает Деле, но всё-таки слушается и опускает ноги на пол.

\- Я в этом не сомневаюсь,- улыбается Эрик. 

Движение не ускоряется, и Эрик продолжает бросать взгляды на Деле, наблюдая, как тот смотрит что-то в айфоне, а затем хватает шнур от телефона Эрика, выключает его и включает свой. Он пролистывает пару песен, каждый раз передумывает через пару секунд, а затем всё же оставляет I Know You Крейга Дэвида и тихо подпевает.

\- Я тебе не мешаю?- спрашивает Эрик, когда Деле увеличивает громкость, а затем нажимает все кнопки подряд в поисках той, что включает подогрев сидений. Деле смотрит на него с напускной невинностью и пожимает плечами.

\- Ты о чём?- переспрашивает он, сползает по сидению и сбрасывает кроссовки, барабаня пальцами по двери под ритм песни.

\- Ты меня скоро доведёшь.

\- А что тут у нас?- спрашивает Деле, залезая в бардачок.

\- Не знаю. Нужные в машине вещи,- бормочет Эрик. Он смотрит не отрываясь на дорогу, но чувствует, что Деле ухмыляется.

\- Зачем тебе презервативы в бардачке?- спрашивает Деле невинным голосом. Эрик поворачивается в его сторону, и в голове мелькает мысль, правду ли говорит Деле или прикалывается. Возможно, он положил туда пачку презервативов на всякий случай, когда только купил машину, но совершенно точно ими ни разу не воспользовался.- А ложка зачем?

\- Ты можешь перестать рыться в моих вещах?- нахмурившись, спрашивает Эрик.

\- Презервативы и ложка как-то связаны?

Эрик тянется и закрывает бардачок, заставляя Деле отдёрнуть пальцы.

Деле снова откидывается на спинку сидения и вздыхает, когда Эрик проезжает ещё два метра и опять замирает из-за пробки.

\- Не могу поверить, что ты сегодня прокинул мяч у меня между ног.

Эрик самодовольно улыбается. Он весь день не переставал думать об этом. Выражение лица Деле было бесподобно. 

\- А я могу. Ты теряешь хватку.

\- Ты сегодня постоянно пытаешься меня обидеть, Дайет.

\- Чем это я пытаюсь тебя обидеть?- Эрик поворачивается к Деле и вскидывает брови, бросив в его сторону быстрый вопросительный взгляд. Деле корчит рожу ему в ответ и подтягивает колени к груди, устроив пятки на краю сидения. Эрик едва сдерживается, чтобы снова не начать его отчитывать.

\- Я не теряю хватку,- фыркает Деле.

\- Слишком много вечеринок на Ибице, Дел.

Деле на мгновение замолкает, а затем поворачивается и смотрит на Эрика внимательным взглядом. Эрик чувствует комок в горле. Он знает, что последует далее.

\- Откуда ты знаешь, что я был на Ибице?- удивленно спрашивает Деле.- Я ничего не выкладывал в инстаграм.

Эрик понимает, что обманывать нет смысла. Не то чтобы он следил за Деле, просто проверял соцсети как и все. Кроме того, Деле хотя бы раз в год летает на Ибицу. Сложно не сделать определенный вывод.

\- Я видел метки на карте в снэпчате,- говорит Эрик, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал спокойно и невозмутимо. Он понимает, что легко не отделается, потому что Деле быстро выводит его на чистую воду.

\- Но ты же не пользуешься больше снэпчатом. Ты при мне его удалил.

\- Да, но я скачал его снова,- тихо отвечает Эрик. Его сердце быстро бьётся в груди, потому что он не успевает придумать отговорку. Единственная причина, по которой он заново установил приложение - это видеть, где находится Деле. Раньше он жаловался на снэпчат без остановки (особенно потому что Деле им слишком часто пользовался) и в итоге удалил, настаивая, что никогда им не пользовался толком. Деле и показал Эрику снэпчат первым, а Эрик нарёк его криповым приложением.

Деле молчит, но Эрик видит краем глаза, как тот ухмыляется. Он понимает: ему ничем не оправдаться. Деле поймал его с поличным.

\- И чем ты там занимался?- спрашивает Эрик, прочистив горло.

\- По большей части отрывался в клубах,- отвечает Деле. Он снова замолкает ненадолго, а потом добавляет,- познакомился с клёвыми людьми.

\- Да?- спрашивает Эрик.

\- Давай сделаем лазанью,- решительно произносит Деле.- Это португальское блюдо?

\- Нет, Дел, итальянское.

\- Они же рядом, да? Португалия и Италия?

\- В каком смысле рядом? Они на одном континенте, но вовсе не рядом.

\- Италия в форме ботинка.

\- Да.

\- Но это не футбольная бутса?

Эрик смотрит то на дорогу, то на Деле, не в силах понять, всерьёз он говорит или нет. Деле продолжает дергать шнурки кроссовок, и Эрику не видно его лица, но, кажется, он снова улыбается.

\- Нет. Не футбольная бутса.

\- Но это было бы клево, да? Если бы были шипы и все дела.

Эрик поворачивается и неверящим взглядом смотрит на Деле. Тот расплывается в широкой, ребяческой улыбке, и Эрик легко его толкает, отомстив за подкол, на который повелся.

\- - -

\- Значит, сначала паста, затем мясо, затем соус, затем паста, мясо, соус?- спрашивает Деле с тестом в одной руке и с сырным соусом в другой. Эрик в это время перемешивает фарш со свежими овощами и томатным соусом. Он терпеливо улыбается Деле и указывает на коробку с тестом.

\- Нет, паста, мясо, паста, мясо, паста, соус.

\- О,- Деле хмурится и принимается разглядывать банку со сливочным соусом для лазаньи.- То есть соус нужно добавить только один раз? Зачем же тогда такая большая банка?

\- Ну, все делают по-разному. Можно добавить соус и в середину, если хочешь.

\- А как ты делаешь?- Деле садится прямиком на столешницу посередине кухни. 

\- Я добавляю соус только сверху.

\- Ты шеф-повар, так что я последую твоему рецепту,- Деле ставит банку на прилавок и достает телефон. Эрик наблюдает за ним какое-то время, как его лицо светится, когда он находит что-то смешное в инстаграме.- Сейчас скину тебе мем,- говорит Деле, фыркая себе под нос,- он прям про тебя.

Эрик заканчивает с фаршем и показывает Деле, как правильно укладывать слои. Деле с интересом наблюдает, даже спрыгивает со столешницы и встает рядом с Эриком. Он наклоняется вперёд, кладет подбородок на сложенные руки и кивает в такт объяснениям Эрика. Похоже, Деле действительно его слушает и старается запомнить, что странно, поскольку раньше никогда не проявлял никакого интереса к процессу готовки.

\- А теперь соус и следом за ним сыр,- говорит Деле, передавая Эрику миску с тёртым сыром. Эрик благодарно ему улыбается и жестом предлагает Деле самому посыпать залитую соусом лазанью.

\- Сейчас мы поставим её в духовку до готовности пасты и чтобы сыр расплавился,- поясняет Эрик. Деле кивает и открывает духовку. Эрик ставит блюдо внутрь и ставит таймер на полчаса.

Пока они ждут, Эрик наблюдает, как Деле энергично танцует по всей кухне под Nice For What Дрейка. Он опирается о столешницу и допивает вторую банку пива, не мешая Деле отрываться и следя за его самыми нелепыми танцевальными движениями, которые - Эрик достоверно знает - он ни перед кем другим не стал бы демонстрировать.

Деле любит внимание и упивается им при любой возможности. В конце концов, он хватает Эрика за руки и тянет танцевать вместе с ним. Эрик отставляет пиво и на пару мгновений позволяет себя увлечь, но он совсем не умеет танцевать и не хочет позориться, поэтому вскоре отстраняется, но жестами показывает Деле продолжать.

\- Ты у нас настоящая суперзвезда, да?- дразнит его Эрик. Он выпил всего две бутылки пива, но уже чувствует лёгкое опьянение. Деле танцует как дурачок, и Эрик не может сдержать радостный смех. Иногда Деле излучает настолько незамутнённое счастье, что его чарам невозможно противостоять.

Деле ему улыбается и снова приближается к нему, не переставая танцевать. Он близко. Слишком близко. Эрику приходится сдерживать себя, чтобы не притянуть его ещё ближе. Вместо этого он поворачивается к духовке и проверяет, как там лазанья.

\- Полчаса ещё не прошли,- отмечает Деле, тыкая Эрика пальцем в рёбра.- Давай ещё по пиву и поиграем в фифу. Я буду за Шпор, а ты можешь за Арсенал.

\- Ну уж нет,- смеётся Эрик. Он идёт за Деле в гостиную, в одной руке у него две банки пива, а другой он ловит подушку, которую без предупреждения кинул Деле.

Они вместе падают на диван и играют три тура в фифу. Эрик вырывает победу в дополнительное время в первом матче, а во втором и третьем Деле уничтожает его со счетом три - ноль и три - один. Деле минут пять не может перестать хвалиться, пока Эрик не ударяет его в лицо подушкой.

Деле вроде бы собирается ударить его в ответ, но затем передумывает и прижимает подушку к груди, глубоко вздыхая.

\- Эй,- говорит Деле, и Эрик тут же улавливает перемену в тоне его голоса. Он нервно улыбается, и Эрик видит, как пальцы Деле сильнее сжимают подушку.- Я кое-что хотел тебе рассказать.

Сердце Эрика начинает ускоряться в груди. Привычное игривое выражение лица Деле сменяется серьёзным, и таким его Эрик не видел с той самой последней ночи в России.

Хуже момента придумать было нельзя: на кухне начинает громко звенеть таймер духовки. Эрик оглядывается, и Деле тоже. Когда Эрик поворачивается обратно, Деле нервно проводит пальцами сквозь волосы.

\- Продолжай,- говорит Эрик, но пиликание слишком громкое и назойливое. Деле ёрзает и машет рукой, улыбаясь вымученно.

\- Я скажу после обеда, ничего важного.

Эрика охватывает предчувствие, что это что-то реально важное.

\- Ты уверен? Еда может подождать,- предлагает Эрик, но Деле продолжает качать головой, настаивая, что всё в порядке и это не срочно.

Эрик кивает и идёт на кухню. Духовка пищит, а он никак не может вспомнить, как же её отключить. Он немного опьянел, и все мысли только о серьёзном выражении лица Деле и о том, что это может значить.

А если он хочет сказать, что все его чувства прошли?

Эрик нажимает на кнопку и отключает таймер, а затем на мгновение замирает, пытаясь собраться с мыслями.

А если он скажет, что рад остаться друзьями? Что смог забыть обо всём за отпуск?

Тогда зачем они так часто пользовались TouchRoom?

Эрик достает из духовки лазанью и ставит на деревянную подставку, наблюдая за пузырящимся сыром.

А если Гарри кому-то рассказал и Деле хочет его предупредить? Вдруг вся команда уже в курсе?

Эрик не представляет, что ему с этим делать. Он уже подозревал, что Джесси откуда-то знает о них, но непонятно только откуда. А кому мог сказать Гарри? Может быть, Кирану. И как отреагировал Киран?

\- Ну как лазанья?- спрашивает Деле из гостиной.

Эрик начинает её разрезать, прикладывая слишком много усилий и не замечая этого. Кому расскажет Киран? Гарету? Позволит ли Гарет ему играть после такого? Ножом и вилкой он пытается переложить кусок лазаньи на тарелку, но начинка падает обратно и всё разваливается. А если кто-то ещё о них узнал? Если вдруг кто-то смог их заснять через окно отеля?

Эрик не взял необходимую лопатку, потому что не смог сосредоточиться, и теперь испортил обед.

\- Эрик?

\- А?- отзывается Эрик. Он пытается всё исправить, но это бесполезно. Он отрезает ещё кусок, но становится только хуже. Всё превращается в кашу. И почему он так расстроен из-за лазаньи?- Всё в порядке,- бормочет он, пытаясь собрать куски теста в соусе. Это же всего лишь лазанья, почему же тогда он так сильно расстроился?

\- Что случилось?- Деле стоит рядом с ним и смотрит на развалившуюся лазанью. Он забирает у Эрика вилку. Эрик глубоко вздыхает, пытаясь взять себя в руки.

\- Я всё испортил,- констатирует Эрик. Деле качает головой и осторожно отстраняет Эрика.

\- Молчи, ничего ты не испортил,- Деле лазает по кухонным ящикам, пока не находит подходящий прибор, чтобы разложить лазанью по двум тарелкам. Отдает одну Эрику, и порционно лазанья не выглядит так уж плохо. Эрик благодарно улыбается Деле.

Они едят за кухонным столом и болтают ни о чём. Деле хвалит еду, и Эрик его благодарит, сказав, что это их общая заслуга. Он ест и продолжает думать о том, что же ему хочет сказать Деле. Он понимает: это не будут хорошие новости - выражение лица Деле его выдало. Эрик почти уверен, что это касается Гарри, наверняка он кому-то рассказал или осуждает их за случившееся в России. Может, Гарри обратил внимание на то, как Эрик сегодня обнимал Деле на тренировке и теперь хочет попросить их держаться друг от друга на расстоянии. 

Когда Деле доедает, а Эрик сдается, понимая, что аппетита нет, он начинает наводить порядок. Деле сидит за столом и молча за ним наблюдает. Эрик чувствует его взгляд затылком, пока ходит по кухне и загружает посудомойку. Он гремит вилками и ножами, над его головой шумит вытяжка, но желания выключить её не возникает: шум как можно дольше оттягивает момент разговора.

\- Я кое-кого встретил,- говорит Деле.

Эрик продолжает убирать посуду. Он на секунду закрывает глаза, пытаясь проглотить комок в горле.

\- Я с ней познакомился на Ибице.

Эрик выпрямляется и поворачивается к Деле.

\- Здорово,- бормочет он, улыбаясь. Опирается о столешницу, но не знает, куда деть руки, и поэтому прячет их за спиной.

Деле снова мягко улыбается с виноватым видом, и Эрик улыбается в ответ, но оба не знают что говорить. Эрик понимает, что должен что-то сказать, спросить как её зовут, как они познакомились, какая она, но слова словно застряли в горле; ему кажется, будто грудь придавило прессом весом в тонну.

\- Посмотрим что-нибудь?- спрашивает Деле, вставая со стула. Эрик молча смотрит на пол, а затем кивает. Он не хочет ничего спрашивать и не хочет, чтобы Деле что-то рассказывал, так что этот вариант его устраивает.

Они сидят и смотрят телевизор в тишине. Эрик знает, что ведёт себя как подросток: нужно что-то сказать, чтобы сгладить неловкость. Конечно, Деле с кем-то познакомился. Это было неизбежно, и Эрик чувствует себя идиотом, что не был к этому готов.

Эрик смотрит на Деле, который сидит на другом конце дивана, наблюдает за тем, как он смотрит телевизор. Выражение его лица нейтральное, но немного грустное. Кажется, он увлечён передачей, пока внезапно не поворачивается и не ловит взгляд Эрика.

\- Ты злишься на меня?- тихо спрашивает Деле. Он подтягивает колени к груди и устраивает на них подбородок, продолжая смотреть на Эрика.

\- Конечно нет,- отвечает Эрик, его голос срывается. Он не злится. Он испытывают массу эмоций, но только не злость.- Я рад за тебя, Дел.

Деле задумывается на мгновение, а затем опускает взгляд.

\- У нас пока ничего серьёзного. Ну, она мне нравится, но мы просто встречаемся.

\- Понятно,- говорит Эрик.

\- Она милая.

\- Хорошо.

\- Её зовут Руби.

Эрик открывает рот что-то ответить, но не может издать ни звука. Руби. Красивое имя для наверняка красивой девушки. Он закрывает рот и просто кивает в ответ.

Лазанья камнем лежит в желудке, его тошнит.

\- Я думал, это может помочь…

\- Я рад за тебя, Деле, честно,- перебивает его Эрик немного грубее, чем это было необходимо. В груди жжёт, и он просто не может и не хочет это терпеть.- Думаю, это на пользу.

\- Да?- немного удивлённо спрашивает Деле.

Эрик кивает и растягивает губы в широкой, фальшивой улыбке.- Да. Думаю, это на пользу. Рад, что ты с кем-то встречаешься.

Деле молчит.

\- Правда,- продолжает Эрик.- Это здорово. Я счастлив за тебя.

\- Ладно,- бубнит Деле. Закусывает нижнюю губу и переводит взгляд обратно на телевизор. Они оба снова молчат и продолжают смотреть окончание передачи про самые дорогие в мире дома.

Когда она заканчивается, Деле встаёт и возвращается на кухню. Эрик остается сидеть на диване, бездумно пялясь на титры. Слышит, как Деле надевает кроссовки, и закрывает глаза, вновь ощутив гнетущую боль в груди.

\- Я пойду,- произносит Деле, замерев в проёме между гостиной и кухней. Эрик не шевелится, лишь поворачивается и быстро кивает в ответ.

\- Ладно.

\- Спасибо за обед.

\- Пожалуйста.

\- Ну, тогда увидимся на тренировке,- Деле нервно стучит пальцами по косяку, не решаясь уйти и надеясь, что Эрик скажет что-то ещё. Когда он продолжает молчать, Деле поворачивается и уходит.

Эрик слышит, как открывается и закрывается входная дверь.

Он встает и идёт на кухню. Берёт свою куртку со стула, и роется в карманах в поисках бумажника. Достает из него записку, которую Деле оставил ему в номере отеля в России.

“Прости. Я не смог остаться. Ненавижу прощания”.

Эрик сминает бумагу в кулаке и бросает её в мусор.


	10. Глава 9

Первые две недели самые тяжёлые.

Как только все узнают о подруге Деле топ-модели, парни не перестают донимать его вопросами. На поле, в раздевалке, даже за обедом - все хотят знать о Руби.

Первое время Деле пытается сменить тему каждый раз, когда Эрик оказывается рядом. Он пытается всё замять, игнорирует комментарии и настаивает, что она не его девушка, они просто ходят на свидания. Но это никого не останавливает от просьб показать её фото, вопросов об их встрече или что Эрик о ней думает.

\- Я её не видел,- прямолинейно отвечает Эрик Лукасу в раздевалке. Он быстро собирает вещи и уходит, пока его не втянули в очередной разговор, в котором он не хочет участвовать.

В первые две недели Эрик испытывает весь спектр возможных эмоций. Он чувствует себя униженным, преданным, разгневанным и полным идиотом. И так по кругу.

По ночам, когда он пытается забыться сном хотя бы ненадолго, его охватывает чувство вины. Кто он такой, чтобы запрещать Деле встречаться? Ему начинает казаться, что он сходит с ума, и становится стыдно. Как он мог подумать, что достоин быть с кем-то вроде Деле? Чувство стыда накрывает его с головой. В первую очередь нельзя было вообще допускать того, что между ними произошло.

По ночам, когда он пытается забыть обо всём хоть ненадолго, чтобы уснуть, он ненавидит не Деле. И даже не Руби. Он ненавидит самого себя.

Конечно, они продолжают общаться. Деле легко и часто заводит с ним разговор, когда видит Эрика. Словно для него ничего не изменилось. Он беззаботно забрасывает руку на плечо Эрика и толкает его, произнося очередную шутку. Эрик ведёт себя мирно, не желая привлекать внимание, но когда они оказываются вдвоём и Деле снова шутит, положив руку на спину Эрика, тот её сбрасывает и говорит, что слишком устал и хочет побыть один.

На мгновение идеальная маска доброжелательности Деле спадает, но затем он улыбается и пожимает плечами. “Ладно, Дайет”, радостно произносит он, “тогда завтра увидимся!”.

Эрик никак не может уговорить себя провести время с Деле: когда он видит рано уезжающего с тренировки Деле, всегда думает, что это ради свидания. Когда видит проверяющего телефон Деле, понимает, что тот ждёт от неё сообщения. Когда замечает, как фальшивая улыбка Деле исчезает с лица, когда тот остается один на один с собой, Эрик знает: это наверняка потому, что он скучает по Руби.

В первые две недели Эрик ничего не делает, а только сидит на диване и невидящим взглядом смотрит в телевизор.

Одним вечером он гоняет еду по тарелку и думает, куда пропал его аппетит, как приходит мысль включить на плазме YouTube. Он находит видео с Чемпионата мира, смотрит все голы Англии, серию пенальти, интервью и пресс-конференции. Он больше часа на это тратит, а потом вдруг натыкается на фанатское видео приезда автобуса Англии в отель в Санкт-Петербурге. Именно в этом отеле Эрик и Деле поцеловались, там Эрик увидел Деле и Гарри в саду и запаниковал, там они спали в одной комнате, дрочили друг другу и целовались под одеялом как сумасшедшие, потому что у них было слишком мало времени.

В видео фанат приближает кадр, когда Эрик и Деле вместе выходят из автобуса. Эрик смотрит на самого себя, как он широко улыбается Деле, обнимая того за плечи, как они идут рядом. Эрик прекрасно помнит этот момент, потому что всё время в автобусе они смотрели на YouTube интервью Эрика для GQ. Эрик обнаружил своё имя в строке поиска на телефоне Деле и занервничал, но это была приятная нервозность, с бабочками в животе. Эрик достоверно помнит, что он тогда ощущал. Счастье, радость, всё было прекрасно. У него был Деле, он буквально был в его руках.

А теперь он его потерял. И внутри одна пустота.

Впервые за две недели Эрик заплакал, посмотрев это видео.

\- - -

\- Ты на моё место что ли претендуешь!- шутит Гарри в один день, когда застает Эрика на поле для тренировок в восемь сорок пять вечера. Эрик занимается растяжкой, бегом, чем угодно, лишь бы прочистить мозги. Последние пару недель он каждый день приезжает первый, а уезжает последний.

\- Просто хочу улучшить свою форму,- отвечает Эрик, пожимая плечами. На улице жутко холодно, и он видит пар, когда выдыхает. Прожекторы бьют на них сверху, Гарри стоит рядом с ним, уперев руки в бока. Он смотрит на Эрика понимающим взглядом, и тому вдруг становится не по себе. Он избегал Гарри с того самого летнего дня в России.

\- Не доведи себя до изнеможения,- спокойно произносит Гарри.

Эрик вопросительно смотрит на него, но ничего не говорит. Пытается сделать вид, будто не понимает, о чём это Гарри. Топчется на месте и затягивает потуже завязки своей куртки. Взгляд скользит по полю, на тёмное небо. Куда угодно, лишь бы не на Гарри. Наконец, тот понимает намёк и оставляет его одного продолжать растяжку.

Эрик пробегает пять кругов вокруг поля, а затем падает на траву у скамеек в полном изнеможении, задыхаясь. Ему внезапно жутко хочется кричать, но на это уже нет сил.

Каждый день он уходит с базы в десять вечера.

\- - -

Проходит месяц, и Эрик соглашается пойти на свидание. Один из его старинных лондонских друзей настаивает, что Эрику безумно понравится эта девушка. Она его коллега, симпатичная, любит поговорить и собак.

Он идёт с ней на свидание в тихий ресторан на севере Лондона - итальянское местечко со свечами и живой музыкой. Тут тепло и уютно; Эрик приезжает на десять минут раньше, поэтому сидит у бара, заказывает себе выпить и слушает фортепиано.

По всему ресторану сидят парочки, улыбаясь друг другу, семьи делят между собой большие пиццы, а компании друзей болтают за бессчётными бокалами красного вина.

Софи приезжает ровно в семь тридцать. Она находит Эрика у бара, и тот целует её в щеку и благодарит, что пришла. Она высокая с длинными, волнистыми светлыми волосами и ярко-голубыми глазами. У её лица модельные черты, и Эрик сразу понимает, что она что-то сделала со своими губами, чтобы стали полнее. Она симпатичная, но Эрик ничего не чувствует, когда смотрит на неё.

Они заказывают еду и говорят. Она действительно любит поболтать. Ей нравятся собаки, лошади и кролики. Она работает администратором в средней школе. Любит итальянскую кухню, но предпочитает китайскую - её любимая.

Эрик кивает и вежливо улыбается. Он периодически ловит себя на том, что теряет интерес и обегает взглядом комнату, наблюдая, чем заняты остальные.

\- Думаю, я хотела бы получить верификацию в инстаграме,- говорит Софи, улыбаясь Эрику через стол. Она подносит бокал вина ко рту и делает маленький глоток. Эрик растерянно на неё смотрит.

\- И что же это значит?- спрашивает он со смехом.

\- Ну знаешь, такая голубая галочка?

\- О,- Эрик кивает, но до сих пор не понимает, о чем она.- Круто.

\- Ты можешь мне с этим помочь?- рискует спросить Софи, разрезая стручковую фасоль в своей тарелке на маленькие кусочки. Эрик наблюдает, как она скрупулезно измельчает еду, а затем пожимает плечами и хмурится.

Он только собирается сказать ей, что не понимает, о чём она, как что-то его отвлекает. Экран его телефона загорается, и сердце Эрика замирает. Это уведомление от TouchRoom.

Эрик открывает приложение и смотрит на пульсирующую точку на экране, где Деле прижимается пальцем.

\- Что это?- спрашивает Софи, кивая на телефон Эрик. Он сжимает в руке телефон и рвано выдыхает. Почему Деле это делает?

Эрик качает головой и молчит. Он закрывает приложение, не ответив, и убирает телефон в карман.

\- Так что, поможешь мне с верификацией в инстаграме?- снова спрашивает Софи.

\- - -

Проходит два месяца, и Эрик перестает делать вид, будто хочет ходить на свидания. Деле перестает делать вид, что всё в порядке.

Они разговаривают, только когда необходимо или кто-то находится рядом.

Вечером двадцать четвёртого октября, лёжа в кровати и глядя в потолок, Эрик сам не замечает, как открывает их чат в WhatsApp. Последний раз они написали друг другу пятого августа, за день до начала тренировок. Это был ничем не примечательный разговор о новых бутсах, которые Деле выбрал для нынешнего сезона. Говорили о Яне, о Поче, о расписании тренировок. Эрик тогда и представить не мог, что это может быть их последний разговор. Напоследок обозвал Деле идиотом. 

Он лежит и листает их переписку, дойдя до разговоров в России. Когда они ещё были прежними Деле и Эриком. Просматривает старые сообщения, но их слишком много, и читать их слишком больно.

9 июля - 16:17  
Принеси поесть дайет

9 июля - 16:17  
Дайет я умираю с голода!!!

9 июля - 16:38  
Спасибо я тебя люблю :D

10 июля - 11:08  
Приходи играть в фортнайт со мной и триппсом

10 июля - 23:10  
У тебя холодно в комнате? Я ужасно замерз :(

10 июля - 23:11  
Нет, я не взял с собой :( одолжишь мне свою толстовку?

10 июля - 23:17  
да теперь намного теплее спасибо дайет х

11 июля - 09:28  
мы сегодня выиграем дайет :) я чувствую

11 июля - 09:30  
приходи ко мне и захвати еду х

Эрик листает дальше, проматывая сотни сообщений. Он находит разговор с прошлого рождества, и у него щемит сердце.

21 декабря - 23:49  
ты не спишь?

21 декабря - 23:49  
мне скучно и тебя не хватает

21 декабря - 23:50  
ты был таким смешным сегодня на тренировке

21 декабря - 23:50  
нет лол ничего конкретного просто ты всегда меня смешишь

21 декабря - 23:50  
нет правда дайет ты мне всегда настроение поднимаешь лол

21 декабря - 23:51  
каждый день

21 декабря - 23:51  
Нет ты всегда для меня на первом месте лол. При любых обстоятельствах :)

Статус Деле меняется на “в сети”, и Эрик замирает, испугавшись, что Деле как-то мог заметить, что он делает. Пытается вспомнить, не мог ли он случайно добавить в избранное какое-то сообщение из переписки или что-то ещё могло привлечь внимание Деле, но тот как быстро появился, так же и исчезает из сети снова.

Эрик печатает “Я здесь”, но затем удаляет. Он делал это почти каждый вечер после возвращения из России и не мог объяснить, почему не находит сил всё-таки отправить сообщение.

Грустно вздохнув, он закрывает WhatsApp и открывает TouchRoom. Он до сих пор не смог удалить его, хотя понимал, что стоит. Деле больше не пытался с ним связаться с того вечера, когда Эрик был на свидании с девушкой, работавшей в средней школе. Софи с длинными светлыми волосами, которая любит собак и лошадей. После нее была Зоуи, брюнетка, которой, кажется, ничего не было интересно. Потом была Оливия, с которой у Эрика было много общего и которая была безумно красива, но он так и не смог найти время ей позвонить.

Все три свидания организовал Крис, один из его школьных друзей. Эрик соглашался, потому что чувствовал, что должен, а не потому что хотел.

Все они были милыми девушками, и Эрик чувствовал себя виноватым, что не позвонил им, но понимал - нет смысла им врать. Стало бы только хуже, если бы он начал встречаться с одной из них.

И что бы подумал Деле? Решил бы, что Эрик тоже оставил всё позади? Что теперь они раз и навсегда забыли друг о друге? Эрик продолжал уговаривать себя, что пока ни с кем не встречается, у Деле хотя бы остаётся возможность передумать. Он знает, насколько жалок и до какой степени отчаяния дошёл; знает, что этого никогда не произойдет, но только так у него остается хоть какая-то надежда, что они ещё когда-нибудь будут вместе.

“Нажмите сюда, чтобы дать Деле знать, что вы о нем думаете!” говорит приложение. Открыв его, Эрик задумался достаточно надолго: телефон решил, что ему нужна помощь. Появляется анимация пальца, который нажимает на экран, и Эрик нервничает, что она могла отправить уведомление. Но затем всё прекращается: пульсирующий круг исчезает, и экран снова становится однотонным.

Он закрывает приложение и прижимает ладони к лицу. Почему он не может забыть? Почему он не может жить дальше?

Может быть, потому что с самого знакомства Деле был его, а теперь он стал чьим-то ещё, и Эрику приходится улыбаться и делать вид, что он рад этому. Может быть, потому что он потерял лучшего друга, товарища по команде и… кем ещё Деле был для него. Парнем? Нет. Но почти. Они были так близки, что, потеряв его, Эрику было невыносимо больно.

Может быть, потому что он по уши, до сумасшествия влюбился в Деле и понял это только лишь сейчас. А теперь уже слишком поздно. И Деле его больше не любит.

\- Я всё ещё тебя люблю,- тихо произносит Эрик вслух, потому что ему необходимо это высказать, освободить себя от душащего гнёта этих слов.- Я люблю тебя,- ещё тише повторяет он.

“Прости, что понял это только сейчас”.

\- - -

Первого ноября Эрику звонит Гарри.

Эрик готовит дома ужин, подпевая песне из любимого плейлиста с португальской музыкой, когда экран телефона загорается от входящего звонка Гарри Кейна.

Эрик вытирает руки о ближайшее кухонное полотенце и отвечает на звонок, волнуясь, что это что-то серьёзное. Гарри крайне редко кому-то звонит, в особенности Эрику. 

\- Привет, Гарри,- отвечает Эрик.

\- Привет,- раздается в трубке его радостный голос. Похоже, всё в порядке, так что Эрик немного расслабляется.- Я рядом с твоим домом, ты тут?

Эрик на мгновение замирает, а затем переводит взгляд на входную дверь.

\- Да,- опасливо отвечает он.- Я дома.

Гарри на секунду колеблется, и Эрик переживает, что может быть стоило ответить по-другому, как тот снова заговаривает:

\- Если ты не занят, я подумал, что мы могли бы выпить кофе?

\- Да-да, конечно,- Эрик идёт к входной двери и снимает цепочку. На пороге он видит, как приближается Гарри и расплывается в улыбке, спрятанной за воротом его чёрного шерстяного пальто. 

\- Привет!- Гарри широко улыбается, поднимаясь по ступенькам дома Эрика. Тот отходит в сторону, пропуская его внутрь, и предлагает забрать пальто.

Они какое-то время сидят на кухне и болтают ни о чём. Эрик заваривает кофе, и Гарри объясняет, что ходил по магазинам и встречался с парой друзей, которые живут в нескольких кварталах от Эрика.

\- Славно,- вежливо отвечает Эрик. Он протягивает Гарри кружку горячего кофе и садится рядом с ним. Гарри внимательно оглядывает комнату, а после останавливает взгляд на Эрике и мягко ему улыбается.

\- Как ты?- спрашивает Гарри.

Что-то сжимается в груди Эрика, он начинает бездумно крутить в руках кружку. Смотрит на мраморную поверхность кухонной столешницы и пожимает плечами.

\- Нормально,- отвечает он.

Он никогда не говорил с Гарри о Деле и не собирается начинать. Ему до сих пор не даёт покоя, что Гарри знает про них; постоянно посещают мысли, говорят ли Деле и Гарри об этом, когда остаются вдвоём. Эрик даже думал, не Гарри ли подсказал Деле начать встречаться с Руби.

\- Ты с ним давно говорил?

Эрик поднимает глаза и встречается с Гарри взглядом. Он думает спросить, про кого тот, но понимает - в этом нет смысла. Они оба прекрасно знают, о ком речь.

\- Давно,- просто отвечает Эрик. Он продолжает вертеть кружку, согревая пальцы тёплым кофе.

\- Тебе легче? От того, что ты с ним не говоришь?

Эрик задумывается, пытаясь понять, легче ли ему стало видеть Деле на тренировках, но не говорить с ним. Он всегда близко, но в недосягаемости. Постоянно хочется что-то ему сказать, но нельзя.

\- Нет,- отвечает Эрик. Он грустно усмехается и вздыхает.- Гарри, почему мы об этом говорим?

Гарри ему сочувственно улыбается.

\- Потому что я знаю: тебе не с кем об этом поговорить, и я подумал, может, ты захочешь поделиться со мной.

Эрика охватывает чувство, будто он падает в пропасть, и у него щиплет в глазах. Он продолжает убеждать себя, что ему не нужно говорить об этом, но прошло уже три месяца, и он до сих пор не ощущает вкус еды, не хочет видеться с друзьями, не может спать по ночам без мыслей о Деле. Так что, да, возможно, ему всё же стоит поговорить об этом.

\- Я не знаю, что сказать,- бормочет Эрик. Он прекращает вертеть кружку и крепче её сжимает.- Не знаю, что я делаю.

\- Как давно у тебя к нему чувства?- осторожно спрашивает Гарри. Эрик пожимает плечами.

\- Не знаю.

Он вспоминает, как в первый раз встретил Деле, как его сразу сразило очарование Деле, как он всегда нелепо махал рукой при встрече и как по-ребячески вёл себя. Деле приклеился к Эрику, пока тот не согласился стать его другом. Никто и никогда не врывался в жизнь Эрика и не оказывал на неё столько влияния. Эрик всегда был довольно замкнутым, у него было немного близких друзей, но затем появился Деле и всё изменилось. Эрик за первые месяцы дружбы с ним смеялся больше, чем за весь год. С Деле его мир стал немного ярче, немного светлее.

\- Уже какое-то время.

Гарри кивает и делает глоток кофе. Он ставит кружку на столешницу и спрашивает:

\- А когда ты всё-таки это понял?

\- В России. После игры с Хорватией.

Эрик смотрит на столешницу и позволяет воспоминаниям заполнить разум. Он пытался не вспоминать Россию и Чемпионат мира, потому что слишком тяжело было думать об этом, но сейчас он даёт себе свободу, вспоминает, как пах их номер в отеле, каким тёплым было тело Деле в его постели, как они были вместе в сумраке комнаты.

\- Мы только вернулись в отель,- тихо продолжает Эрик.- Деле винил себя за проигрыш. Я помню, как он плакал, прижимаясь ко мне, и я просто… я стоял и обнимал его, пока он плакал. Он был безутешен. Я не знал, что делать. Видеть его таким… это было ужасно больно. В тот вечер мы легли спать в моей комнате, свет был выключен, и он… уткнулся лбом между моих лопаток. Я повернулся к нему и…- Эрик остановил себя, качая головой и зажмурившись. Он не мог сказать это вслух.

\- Ты хотел его поцеловать?- договаривает Гарри. Эрик сглатывает комок в горле и кивает.- Он тоже хотел тебя поцеловать.

\- Гарри, я потерял так много времени,- выпалил Эрик, задохнувшись.- Я продолжал отталкивать его. Я не знал, что делаю. Я был напуган.

\- Тебя можно понять.

\- Он сказал, что любит меня. Сказал, что ему была нужна твоя помощь, потому что он любил меня и боялся всё испортить. Но он ничего не испортил… всё испортил я сам. Он любил меня, Гарри. Он сказал это…

\- Любит,- поправляет его Гарри. Эрик растерянно на него смотрит.- Он тебя любит.

Эрик недоверчиво качает головой.

\- Этого не может быть.

Гарри, кажется, готов спорить, но вместо этого глубоко вздыхает и кладет руку на спину Эрика.

\- Тебе нужно с ним поговорить.

Они допивают кофе, и Эрик занимает себя мытьём кружек, пока Гарри надевает пальто.

\- Спасибо за кофе,- говорит Гарри, когда Эрик провожает его к двери. Эрик благодарно ему улыбается.

\- Спасибо тебе за… всё.

\- Я рядом, если тебе нужен. В любое время,- Гарри машет Эрику на прощание, а потом идёт к своей машине.

Эрик закрывает дверь и опирается на неё спиной. У него вырывается взволнованный вздох. Что, если Гарри передаст Деле слова Эрика? Расскажет ему, что чувства Эрика до сих пор не прошли? Что подумает Деле?

Эрик идёт на кухню и берёт телефон. Он вспоминает слова Гарри. Любит. Он тебя любит.

Не успев себя остановить, открывает TouchRoom. Смотрит неотрывно на белый экран, пытаясь понять, не делает ли огромную ошибку.

Он вспоминает все свои остальные ошибки. Первая, которая приходит на ум - когда он не поцеловал Деле в ночь после игры с Хорватией. Больше всего он переживает из-за того, чего не сделал.

Поэтому он решается. Эрик прижимается пальцем к экрану внизу справа и наблюдает, как светло-жёлтые круги пульсируют вокруг него.

“Ожидаем ответа Деле…”

Спустя восемнадцать бесконечных, невыносимых секунд его телефон всё же вибрирует, и у Эрика перехватывает дыхание.

“Я здесь”.


	11. Глава 10

В ноябре вся энергия Эрика уходит на тренировки, семью и примирение с тем фактом, что он больше не хочет встречаться с девушками. 

Он не говорит “никогда”, просто… не сейчас.

Он рассказывает об этом только Гарри Кейну. Однажды вечером они остаются вдвоём в раздевалке после тренировки и стоят рядом у скамеек. Гарри, складывая полотенце, спрашивает Эрика, планирует ли он ещё ходить на свидания.

Эрик качает головой, открывает зубами крышку бутылки с водой и выпивает залпом половину, давая себе время придумать отговорку или откровенную ложь.

У него было второе свидание. Одна из девушек ему понравилась, но не перезвонила ему. Он продолжает ждать.

Но затем прерывает сам себя. Он решил завязать с этим, хватит лжи. Это всё только усложняет, и он устал бороться с самим собой, со своими желаниями и эмоциями.

\- Нет,- отвечает он.- Не думаю, что хочу с кем-то встречаться.

Гарри кивает, продолжая аккуратно складывать вещи. Эрик молча за ним наблюдает, заставляя себя говорить, просто произнести слова вслух. Он ещё раз оглядывает комнату, проверяя на всякий случай, что они действительно одни и что все двери закрыты.

\- Я не хочу встречаться с девушками,- тихо говорит он, а затем добавляет,- пока, по крайней мере.

Гарри останавливается. Он поворачивается и смотрит на Эрика, словно оценивая, всерьёз тот говорит или нет. Эрик смотрит на него в ответ, нервно закусив щёку.

\- Здорово,- медленно отвечает Гарри. Он кивает и снова повторяет, улыбаясь,- здорово.

Эрик выдыхает, даже не заметив, что задержал дыхание. Очень приятно наконец кому-то рассказать, что он больше не хочет ходить на свидания.

\- - -

С играми, тренировками и планированием Рождества у Эрика не остается никакого времени даже подумать о свиданиях. Он отменяет то, которое Крис назначил на конец ноября, и вместо этого улетает на выходные в Португалию.

В первый же вечер он встречается с друзьями, и они идут вместе на ужин. Никто не спрашивает его о личной жизни, но Эрик напивается и сам поднимает эту тему.

\- Я влюбился,- говорит Эрик, болтая вино в бокале. Он сидит за большим столом в португальском ресторанчике с приглушённым светом. Уже почти полночь. Вокруг мерцают свечи, все наклоняются к нему ближе, заинтригованные внезапным признанием.- Я не должен был, я пытаюсь… пытался. Я пытался не влюбиться. Но влюбился всё равно.

\- В кого-то в Лондоне?

\- Вообще, в России,- говорит Эрик, качая головой.- Это произошло в России.

\- Что произошло?- спрашивает Иззи, наклоняясь ближе и осторожно кладя руку ему на колено.

\- Глупость на самом деле,- вздыхает Эрик. У него кружится голова от алкоголя, и перед глазами возникает Деле в его номере отеля, он плачет после игры с Хорватией.- Я был идиотом. Я не знал, чего хотел, не знал… ничего.- Он снова представляет Деле в номере, как тот спит в его постели, когда Эрик приносит ему завтрак. “Дайет, хватит трепаться о яйцах”.- Я ничего не смог сказать.

Иззи хмурится, глядя на него.

\- Что?

\- Я не сказал о своих чувствах,- повторяет Эрик, тяжело вздыхая. Он снова видит перед глазами Деле, как тот пытается включить телевизор, хотя шнур не воткнут в розетку. “Я думал, ты этого хотел”,- говорит в его голове голос Деле.- Я должен был просто...-

Он представляет, как Деле к нему наклоняется. Как они целуются. “Когда я вернусь, я могу снова тебя поцеловать?”.

\- Я его люблю.

Иззи сжимает пальцы на колене Эрика, и, кажется, все смотрят на него ещё пристальнее. Эрик чувствует, как сердце бьётся где-то в районе горла. Он даже не помнит, что только что произнес, помнит только, что думал о Деле, о своём номере в отеле и о том, как они целовались.

\- Эрик,- мягко говорит Иззи.- Ты же о Деле говоришь?

О.

Эрик замирает. Он не может дышать.

\- Эрик?

Всё плывет перед глазами, мысли путаются в голове. Он только слышит раз за разом слова Деле, которые повторял про себя с той самой ночи, когда они впервые были сказаны. “Я всё делал неправильно с самого первого чёртового дня, Эрик, и я не мог так больше продолжать. Я люблю тебя, и мне была нужна помощь”.

Эрик кивает.

\- Я его люблю,- произносит он. Признание срывается с его губ, он не успевает себя остановить.- И мне нужна ваша помощь, потому что я всё делал неправильно и должен всё исправить.

Иззи берёт Эрика за руку и сжимает его пальцы. Он смотрит на неё, и она ему ободряюще улыбается. Остальные друзья тоже придвигаются ближе.

\- Начни с самого начала,- говорит Иззи.

\- - -

Когда Эрик возвращается в Лондон первого декабря, он пишет Деле и спрашивает, как обстоят дела с его линией одежды. Деле начинает оживленно вываливать на него поток информации о новых кепках и дизайнах, над которыми сейчас работает, и что у него уже тысяча и одна идея для худи, которые “будут похожи на худи Джесси, но круче”.

Мало-помалу они снова начинают общаться, строго придерживаясь рамок дружбы. Они шутят, и Деле на каждой тренировке пытается прокинуть мяч ему между ног. При этом Деле до сих пор встречается с девушкой, а Эрик до сих пор пытается как-то жить дальше. Так что, лишь когда Эрику становится особенно одиноко, он открывает TouchRoom. Слава богу, они больше не целовались ни в каких номерах отелей, да и вообще почти не оставались наедине.

Эрик убеждает себя, что так проще: пока они всегда на виду у людей, пока Эрик занимает себя другими делами, всё будет в порядке. Он до сих пор скучает по Деле каждую минуту каждого дня, но теперь боль немного притупилась, и он к ней постепенно привыкает.

Теперь они постоянно переписываются, обсуждают бренд Деле, Джесси и Маркуса, новое расписание тренировок Поча и у кого в этом году устроить традиционную рождественскую вечеринку Шпор. Оба соглашаются, что это должен быть Гарри, потому что у него самый большой дом и он самый ответственный из них всех.

Эрик сам не понимает, как они снова начинают общаться до часа ночи. Он лежит в кровати на боку при приглушённом свете ночника, а его чемодан до сих пор валяется закрытым на полу. С телефоном в руках он смеётся над тем, какими дурацкими становятся шутки Деле, когда тот устаёт. Сейчас он пытается убедить Эрика, что Гарет Саутгейт ведёт в инстаграме фанатский аккаунт Гарри Кейна, а сам Гарри в курсе, но не знает, как сказать об этом Гарету.

Его не покидает ощущение, что всё стало как раньше. Они обменялись уже сотней или даже двумя сообщений в этом дурацком разговоре, когда Эрик понимает, что сейчас просто отключится от усталости. Он не хочет засыпать не попрощавшись, поэтому в десять минут второго наконец прерывает их разговор.

«Нет думаю ты прав насчёт Гарета. Я прекрасно могу представить его в этой роли.»

«Ну ладно я уже жутко устал лол. На ногах с шести утра. Увидимся завтра утром на тренировке. Спокойной ночи Делбой.»

«Я же говорю тебе что это чистая правда лол»

«Ок!! Спокойной ночи дайет увидимся завтра х»

Эрик смотрит на сообщение пару минут, как всё в груди сжимается от его никнейма, смайлика поцелуя и даже двух восклицательных знаков. Это так в духе… Деле.

В духе их обоих.

\- - -

На следующее утро Эрик натягивает самую тёплую тренировочную форму, укутавшись по самый нос, и буквально заставляет себя выйти на поле. На улице жуткий мороз, и он не в силах удержаться от мыслей о тёплых португальских вечерах с океанским бризом.

Гарри подбегает к нему и подает тренировочный биб.

\- Старше двадцати четырёх против тех, кто младше,- говорит он, улыбаясь, хотя его самого трясёт от холода. Он свой биб уже надел. Эрик забирает свой и хмурится: не нравится, что теперь его причисляют к старичкам Шпор.

Вдруг Эрик чувствует, как что-то ударяется о его ноги. Он едва удерживает равновесие, когда между ног пролетает мяч.

Деле заливисто хохочет, обгоняет Эрика и забирает мяч. Эрик вздыхает и натягивает биб. Ещё нет девяти утра, а Деле уже дважды прокинул мяч ему между ног.

\- Ты теряешь хватку, Дайет!- радостно вопит Деле и бежит вперёд, чтобы присоединиться к остальной молодёжи Шпор.

Несмотря на то, что в их команде были Гарри Кейн, Муса Дембеле и Кристиан Эриксен, старички умудряются каким-то образом пасть жертвами трюков Деле и Уинкса. Молодёжь выигрывает со счётом четыре - три и шумно празднует свою победу, пока Эрик и Гарри встают поближе друг к другу для тепла, радуясь окончанию матча и возможности наконец вернуться внутрь.

Эрик наблюдает, как Деле носится по полю с Уинксом на спине, и удивляется, откуда у него столько энергии. Он весь матч нарезал круги вокруг Эрика, заигрывая с ним и смеясь, когда отбирал мяч. Эрик пытался успевать за ним, закрывать его, но Деле был слишком шустрый.

\- Вы двое выглядите счастливее,- вскользь упоминает Гарри. Он отпивает воду из бутылки и кивает в сторону Деле, как будто Эрик мог не догадаться, о ком он говорит.- Вы больше общаетесь.

\- Ага,- отвечает Эрик. Он улыбается, но с осторожностью. Это до сих пор деликатная тема для разговора, и Эрик пока ещё не разобрался с тем, что планирует предпринять.

\- Я рад. Ты правда выглядишь счастливее.

Эрик непонимающе хмурится и поворачивается к Гарри. Выглядит счастливее? Действительно стал счастливее?

Он вспоминает их разговор с Деле прошлым вечером до часа ночи про тайный фанатский блог Гарета про Гарри Кейна. Он улыбался и смеялся, пока они переписывались. Как будто они вернулись назад во времени. Даже если Деле после этого пошел спать в постель к Руби, а Эрик уснул в одиночестве, у него осталось хоть что-то. Хоть какую-то часть их дружбы удалось спасти.

\- Да,- отвечает Эрик. Он не уверен в искренности своего ответа, не уверен, действительно ли стал счастливее, но он слишком замёрз и устал, чтобы сейчас об этом размышлять.

Он смотрит через поле на Деле и Уинкса. Деле ловит взгляд и машет ему как дурачок, а Эрик расплывается в ответ в широкой улыбке.

\- Вы двое сведёте меня в могилу,- смеётся Гарри, качая головой. Он идёт в сторону раздевалки, и Эрик направляется следом за ним, продолжая размышлять: счастлив он всё-таки или нет.

В раздевалке все с жаром обсуждают, у кого дома устроить рождественскую вечеринку Шпор. Ян настаивает, что они должны собраться у кого-то, кто живёт в центре или на севере Лондона, чтобы всем потом было быстрее и легче добраться домой. Гарри живёт довольно далеко, и Ян жалуется, как долго ему придется ехать на такси.

Эрик перестаёт слушать их препирания и молча переодевается.

\- Ну так что, решено?- спрашивает Кристиан пару минут спустя, когда Эрик собирается направиться из раздевалки в тренажёрный зал. Он останавливается рядом с Эриком и выжидающе на него смотрит.

\- Что решено?- растерянно спрашивает Эрик. Все вокруг смотрят на него одного.

\- Вечеринка будет у тебя дома,- поясняет Деле, опершись локтём о плечо Уинкса и навалившись на него.

\- Ты живёшь почти на равном расстоянии от всех,- говорит Ян.

\- И у тебя нет жены, девушки или детей, так что…- добавляет Муса.

\- Но ты не обязан соглашаться,- вежливо перебивает Гарри. Эрик смотрит на него с благодарностью, но качает головой и улыбается.

\- Всё в порядке, мы можем собраться у меня,- говорит он. Все радуются, а Кристиан хлопает его по спине и говорит, что он “замечательный человек с огромным сердцем”. Эрик думает, что это небольшое преувеличение, но ему всё равно приятно.

\- Мы думали про следующие выходные?- спрашивает Деле, следуя за Эриком из раздевалки.- Пока все не разъехались на Рождество. Что скажешь?

\- Я не против этих выходных, мне подходит. Я скину всем подробности, когда точно определюсь. Скорее всего, самое удобное - это следующая суббота. 

\- Супер, спасибо, Дайет,- Деле ерошит волосы Эрика с широкой улыбкой. Эрик пытается его оттолкнуть, но в процессе умудряется вместо этого обнять за плечи. Он чувствует, как тот прижимается к нему в ответ, но в это время их догоняет Уинкс и прыгает на спину Деле, толкая того и вырывая из объятий Эрика.

Они дурашливо дерутся, а затем Уинкс убегает вперёд, поворачивается и машет им в конце коридора. Деле идёт в ногу с Эриком и улыбается ему извиняющейся улыбкой.

Эрик чувствует острый укол в груди. Он думает о вечеринке и стоит ли ему поднимать тему вторых половинок.

\- Ты можешь прийти со своей девушкой, если хочешь,- вдруг говорит он. Эрик думает, что поступает правильно, позволяя Деле пригласить Руби и наконец-то их познакомить. “Это будет здорово”, говорит он себе. Всё будет хорошо.

\- О,- произносит Деле, слова Эрика явно застали его врасплох. Он кивает, открывает и закрывает рот пару раз, но не может подобрать слова.- Ладно,- наконец отвечает он.- Отлично.

\- Отлично,- отвечает Эрик. Он сглатывает, пытаясь игнорировать чувство, словно падает в пропасть.

\- - -

За два дня до рождественской вечеринки Эрик решает закупиться продуктами. У него дома много алкоголя, но там одно дорогое вино, и, честно говоря, ему совсем не хочется допускать до него своих коллег по команде.

Кроме того, Деле ненавидит вино.

“Что ты будешь пить в субботу?”

Эрик отправляет сообщение в WhatsApp, пока медленно прогуливается по ряду с алкоголем в магазине. Он надвигает кепку пониже и упирается локтями в ручку тележки, ожидая ответа Деле.

“Всё буду лол. Водку??” спустя полминуты отвечает Деле.

“Хорошо. Что-то ещё?”

Эрик хватает, как ему кажется, приличную бутылку водки и на всякий случай берёт ещё одну. Кроме этого берёт бутылку джина, бутылку дорогого тёмного рома и три упаковки пива.

“Знаю что позорюсь лол но можешь взять мне парочку коктейлей? Послаще”

Эрик хмыкает себе под нос и едва сдерживается, чтобы не закатить глаза. Деле всегда любил эти сладкие слабоалкогольные напитки, но ненавидел кому-либо в этом признаваться.

“Типа Smirnoff Ice?”

“Да именно! Спасибо дайет :)”

Эрик бросает в тележку упаковку Smirnoff Ice и следом коробку с Bacardi Breezers. Он не может поверить, что хоть на секунду возникла мысль достать из подвала свои дорогие итальянские вина.

\- - -

Позже этим вечером к нему приходит Ян, Эрик для него готовит.

Эрик давно никого к себе не приглашал, а Ян, кажется, рад провести вечер в компании. Его жена и дети сейчас навещают семью в Голландии, без них дома он просто не знает, чем себя занять. Эрик пожалел его после того, как услышал его планы на вечер: полить цветы и перебрать полку с приправами.

Ян помогает с готовкой, и ему не нужно говорить, что делать. Эрик принимается объяснять, что такое бастинг, а Ян вежливо его прерывает, смеясь, и говорит, что в курсе. 

Эрик краснеет и извиняется, поясняя, что привык к Деле на кухне, который однажды помешал спагетти поварёшкой.

Ян смотрит на него шокированно, и Эрик кивает в ответ, а тот лишь удивлённо качает головой.

\- Как он вообще?

\- Деле?- спрашивает Эрик, и у него перехватывает дыхание.- Он вроде в порядке?

У него нет причин полагать, что Ян что-то знает, но все равно напрягается, когда упоминают Деле в разговоре.

\- Вы перестали общаться?- спрашивает Ян, наблюдая, как Эрик поливает соусом куриные бёдра.

Эрик открывает духовку и проверяет температуру. Почему Ян об этом спрашивает? Он достает противень для курицы и ставит рядом с Яном.

\- Эм, нет?- отвечает Эрик. Ян искоса смотрит на него.

\- Нет?- переспрашивает он, и его голос звучит слегка натянуто из-за акцента.- Кажется, вы вообще почти перестали разговаривать.

\- Ну, у него теперь девушка появилась, не так ли?- отвечает Эрик, пряча эмоции за беззаботным тоном и фальшивой улыбкой. Ян хмурится и качает головой, выглядя слегка растерянно.

\- Я думал, они расстались?

\- Что?- слишком остро реагирует Эрик. Он смотрит на Яна, пока тот чешет затылок, пытаясь вспомнить.

\- Может, я ошибся. Мне казалось, я слышал, как Сонни говорил, что Деле ругался с Руби по телефону, а потом что-то упоминал о расставании. Но, может быть, я ошибаюсь?

\- О,- произносит Эрик,- я не знал. Может быть, ошибаешься.

Он смотрит на противень и не может вспомнить, откуда и зачем его достал. Деле и Руби расстались?

Ян ходит по кухне и помогает закончить с готовкой, пока Эрик замирает на одном месте и буравит взглядом противень, в его голове проносится миллион вопросов, которые он хочет задать другу. «Когда Сонни это слышал? Когда Сонни тебе об этом рассказал? Ты уверен? Почему они расстались? Почему Деле мне не рассказал? Почему никто мне не рассказал?».

\- Не пора ли поставить всё в духовку?- спрашивает Ян, вырывая Эрика из ступора.

\- Хм? Да,- смеётся Эрик и извиняется, пояснив, что немного задумался.

Ян улыбается и ждёт, пока Эрик откроет духовку, чтобы поставить внутрь противень.

\- - -

Эрик глубоко и долго вздыхает. Он даже не представлял, каким хитрым может быть Ян Вертонген. Никогда не думал, насколько он коварный и изворотливый.

Эрик рассмотрел уже все возможные сценарии под каждым углом, но до сих пор не смог решить, что же ему предпринять. Ян загнал его в угол, и выхода он не видел.

\- Похоже, ты выиграл,- ворчит Эрик, нахмурившись глядя на шахматную доску на кофейном столике между ним и Яном.- Я потеряю королеву, да?

Ян несогласно качает головой. 

\- Нет, смотри,- он берёт одну из фигур Эрика и показывает, куда её переставить.- Ходи так, а я так теперь, а ты потом так пойдешь, видишь? Так ты не пожертвуешь королевой.

Эрик снова глубоко вздыхает.

\- Ты мне нравишься,- констатирует Эрик. Он передвигает фигуру по совету Яна и тем самым даёт себе ещё пару минут игры. Обычно он намного лучше в шахматах, но сегодня никак не может сконцентрироваться. 

Он откидывается на спинку стула и проверяет под столом телефон.

“Ты потерял королеву?”

“Нет, она в порядке. Цела и невредима.”

“Супер!! Держи меня в курсе”

Эрик откашливается и убирает телефон в карман. Деле написал ему, пока они ели, и спросил, что он делает. Эрик велел себе не отвечать, но потом Ян включил какую-то скучную документалку, и Эрик поддался слабости - ему хотелось внимания Деле. Они болтали уже почти час. О ужине с Яном, о тренировке сегодня, о том, как Деле дважды прокинул мяч между ног Эрика, про новый сериал, который Деле начал смотреть на нетфликсе, а сейчас про партию в шахматы.

\- Вот видишь,- говорит Ян. Он кладет локти на кофейный столик и почёсывает большим пальцем уголок рта.- Видишь? Ты теперь в безопасности.

\- Теперь я могу сделать это,- ухмыляется Эрик, быстро переставляя своего слона и съедая последнего коня Яна.

\- Ах вот как ты отплачиваешь мне за помощь?- цокает Ян и придвигается ещё ближе к столу.- Ну ладно, Дайер, теперь каждый сам за себя.

Эрик смеется над ним и снова опускает взгляд на телефон.

“Я съел его коня”

“Когда вы там уже закончите лол. Я за тебя переживаю.”

Ян держит слово. Он больше не помогает и разбивает Эрика за какие-то пятнадцать минут. Это поражение по всем фронтам, и Эрик даже не расстроен, вместо этого пожимает Яну руку и говорит, что тот заслужил победу.

Они вместе моют посуду, и Ян настаивает, что ему пора домой, пока дождь ещё больше не усилился. Эрик его обнимает, благодарит, что приехал, и провожает.

\- Увидимся в субботу!- радостно говорит Ян, махая на пороге.- Думаю, в этом году будет особенно весело.

\- У нас каждый год весело,- смеётся Эрик. Он наблюдает, как Ян идёт к машине, а затем закрывает дверь.

Эрик возвращается в гостиную, падает на диван и достает телефон. Ему пришло несколько сообщений, и его сердце трепещет в груди - они все от Деле.

“Ты выиграл?”

“Дайет?”

“Ян ещё не ушёл?”

“Дайет ты куда пропал?”

“Дайет что случилось? Вы поругались из-за шахмат?”

“Сериал шикарный ты обязан его посмотреть”

“Эрик где ты мне так скучно”

“Прости, я мыл посуду и провожал Яна! Нет, я проиграл :(“

“Ох :(“

Эрик закрывает WhatsApp и смотрит на заставку телефона. Это фото вида с балкона в Португалии. Раньше там были они с Деле в России, с дурацкими улыбками на лицах на фоне Кремля.

Он снова открывает WhatsApp. Деле всё ещё онлайн и что-то пишет. Затем он, видимо, удаляет всё и пропадает.

Эрик закусывает щёку.

“Ты будешь с Руби в субботу?”

“Нет”

Эрик пишет “Хорошо”, а затем удаляет. “Почему?”, но удаляет и это. Он не знает, встречаются ли они до сих пор, не знает, имеет ли право спрашивать, должно ли его это вообще касаться.

“Ок, ладно”

Эрик отправляет сообщение, и оно сразу оказывается прочитанным. Деле тут же начинает печатать.

“Ладно :)”

“Спокойной ночи Деле, увидимся в субботу.”

“Очень жду. Спокойной ночи Эрик х”


	12. Глава 11

Рождественскую вечеринку Шпор решили устроить в первые выходные декабря. Эрик закупается праздничными бумажными стаканчиками, трубочками, гирляндами и кучей других безвкусных украшений для дома, которые сам ненавидит, но знает, что остальные будут в восторге. Он даже купил баллончик с фальшивым снегом и украсил окна, выведя на них пальцем #ВПЕРЕДШПОРЫ.

За день до вечеринки он начищает дом сверху донизу, убирает самые дорогие бутылки вина в подвал, пополняет запас дров для камина и прячет общее фото с Деле, которое до этого держал на прикроватном столике.

На фото они вдвоём садятся на борт самолета в Марсель на Евро 2016. Деле распечатал его на день рождения Эрика в прошлом году и в шутку вложил в открытку. “Можешь теперь вставить в рамочку!” подписал он. Эрик так и поступил. Он поставил фото в рамку два дня спустя, и с тех пор она стояла на столике. 

Эрик берёт в руки фото и смотрит на него. Они оба улыбаются фотографу, и Эрик обнимает Деле за плечи. Он помнит, как снимок был сделан, как фотограф окликнул их: “Деле, Эрик! Улыбнитесь нам, парни!”.

Как по команде телефон Эрика вибрирует в кармане. Он осторожно прячет фото под кроватью и садится рядом на пол, вытягивая ноги перед собой и опираясь спиной о каркас.

“мы все будем в рождественских свитерах?? х”

Эрик уверен на все сто процентов, что у Деле нет ни одного рождественского свитера кроме тех, что им выдали в клубе для рождественских промо видео.

“Ты можешь надеть всё что пожелаешь :)”

“А все остальные придут в рождественских свитерах?”

“Я никого не просил”

“Неважная подготовка к вечеринке дайет”

Эрик закатывает глаза и откладывает телефон, когда статус Деле меняется с “Онлайн” на “В последний раз был...”. Он сидит без движения пару минут, смотрит в окно и позволяет мыслям вернуться к Чемпионату мира. На часах всего половина пятого, но на улице уже совсем стемнело. Он скучает по лету.

Одним ловким движением Эрик тянется и достает из-под кровати фотографию в рамке. Он смотрит на неё и раздумывает, не поставить ли обратно, но переживает, что кто-то зайдёт в спальню и увидит. В фотографии нет ничего особенного, просто она стоит у его постели. Эрик не может представить, чтобы у кого-то ещё стояло у кровати фото с товарищем по команде.

Поднимается и ставит фотографию на комод, рядом с растением в горшке и его последним призом Лучшему игроку матча.

Спустившись на первый этаж, Эрик поправляет подушки на диване и звонит сестре в Португалию. Пока они болтают, Эрик сидит у окна и рисует узоры на фальшивом снеге. Он выводит футбольный мяч, сестра рассказывает о своём женихе и их свадебных планах.

\- Ты всё ещё можешь пригласить кого-то с собой!- воодушевлённо произносит сестра. Свадьба в августе, и она до сих пор держит место для спутника Эрика, на случай, если тот решит взять кого-то с собой, хотя Эрик уже десять раз ей сказал, что придёт один.

\- Круто. Я могу взять с собой Гарри Кейна?- невозмутимо отвечает Эрик. Он ожидает услышать выговор, но вместо этого получает счастливый смех сестры.

\- Можешь взять с собой любого из команды, если хочешь.

Палец Эрика замирает, прижавшись к стеклу. Эрик и раньше шутил, что возьмёт с собой на свадьбу коллегу по команде или Почеттино, а сестра из-за этого бесилась. Только поэтому он шутил об этом снова и снова. Так что Эрик удивляется, когда она реагирует по-другому.

\- Эрик?

\- Хм?

\- Ладно, не бери в голову. Послушай, а когда ты планируешь навестить нас на Рождество?

\- Двадцать шестого,- говорит Эрик, с радостью меняя тему разговора.

\- А что ты делаешь двадцать пятого? Ты же знаешь, что мама к нам приезжает?

\- Знаю.

\- И что же ты будешь делать всё-таки?

\- Пока ещё не знаю,- вздыхает Эрик. Ещё один разговор, который они повторяют уже раз в десятый. Он сказал семье, что прилетит в Португалию двадцать шестого и останется до Нового года, так что непонятно, почему они не могут от него отвязаться.

\- Эрик, просто приезжай к нам на Рождество.

У них не было места. Сестра и её жених уже согласились принять у себя родителей Эрика и его брата с собаками. В лучшем случае Эрику пришлось бы спать на диване или снимать номер в отеле. С намного большим удовольствием он проведёт Рождество в своём собственном доме и прилетит к ним двадцать шестого. Очевидно, его решение совершенно не нравится семье, и поэтому его песочат каждый раз.

\- Я подумаю,- говорит Эрик спустя пятнадцать минут размусоливания одного и того же. Сестра раздражена, но смягчается и меняет тему, спрашивая Эрика про его последние игры.

Их беседа длится еще полчаса, пока Эрик рассказывает о тренировках, матчах и ходе сезона. В конце концов они прощаются, и Эрик обещает снова позвонить на следующей неделе.

Как только он вешает трубку, видит три новых сообщения от Деле.

“Ты уже начал смотреть сериал? Дайет тебе понравится”

“Я только что видел твитт что мята это охлаждающая специя и это изменило мою жизнь лол”

“Ты меня игнорируешь потому что я сказал что ты плохо готовишься к вечеринке?”

Эрик падает на диван и включает телевизор. Там идёт передача BBC про путешествия, но Эрик не обращает на неё внимания.

“Нет лол прости я говорил с сестрой”

Деле читает его сообщение и отвечает спустя пару секунд.

“Как она??”

“Всё хорошо! Просто болтали про её свадьбу и Рождество”

“Она выходит замуж следующим летом да?”

“Да”

Эрик замирает и закусывает нижнюю губу. Деле прочитал его ответ, но ничего не пишет, поэтому Эрик быстро продолжает.

“Она хочет чтобы я пришёл с кем-то”

“С кем??”

“С кем угодно. Думает, что мне одиноко”

“И с кем ты пойдешь?”

“Думал о Гарри Кейне”

“Заткнись дайет”

Эрик расплывается в улыбке, не сдерживая себя. Подтягивает колени к груди и смотрит на телевизор. Уже давно ему не хватало терпения и внимательности сесть и посмотреть что-нибудь, но сейчас, кажется, ему хочется начать какой-нибудь новый сериал.

“Какой там новый сериал ты хотел чтобы я посмотрел?”

Деле тут же начинает печатать.

\- - -

Ян приезжает первым. Он объявляется на сорок минут раньше в классическом сером джемпере, узких чёрных джинсах и ослепительно белых кроссовках. Когда он стучит в дверь, Эрик всё ещё находится в процессе готовки еды для вечеринки, поэтому кричит Яну, чтобы тот заходил.

\- Привет!- кричит в ответ Ян, закрывая за собой дверь. Эрик вытирает руки о кухонное полотенце и идёт в прихожую.

\- Ты рано,- улыбается Эрик, но обнимает его тем не менее. Ян пытается выглядеть удивленным, но Эрик видит его насквозь. Совершенно очевидно, что Ян приехал пораньше, чтобы составить Эрику компанию. 

\- Правда?- спрашивает Ян, изображая непонимание. Он держит в руке бутылку вина, которое оценят только они вдвоём, и быстро меняет тему на готовку.

Они вместе запекают сосиски в тесте, подпевая Fairytale of New York, когда та начинает играть. Эрик наливает им по бокалу дорогого красного вина, и они садятся за кухонный стол и болтают о жене и детях Яна, об их планах поехать в Лапландию в следующем году, чтобы дочка могла познакомиться с Сантой.

Когда готова последняя партия сосисок в тесте и сладких пирожков, они расставляют угощения на столе в гостиной и устраиваются на диване со вторым бокалом вина.

\- Вау, классный снег,- замечает Ян, кивая в сторону окон.

\- Спасибо,- улыбается Эрик. 

Гарри и Ламела приезжают следующими, оба стучатся в дверь ровно в восемь часов. Эрик и Ян уже выпили по половине второго бокала вина, поэтому они в прекрасном расположении духа, когда открывают дверь и встречают Гарри Кейна в шапке Санты и Ламелу в рождественском свитере с оленем.

\- Я не знал, что нужно было прийти в рождественском свитере,- извиняющимся тоном говорит Гарри, когда заходит в дом Эрика и обнимает его. Он одет в серые джинсы и синюю рубашку с закатанными рукавами.

\- О, да не нужно было,- хмыкает Эрик. Он быстро обнимает Ламелу и закрывает дверь.

\- Деле сказал, что мы должны прийти в рождественских свитерах,- отвечает Ламела, вздыхая. 

Эрик проводит их в гостиную и быстро показывает Ламеле дом, пока Ян с Гарри выбирают еду и наливают себе напитки.

Уинкс приходит чуть позже восьми, следом за ним Лукас, Сонни, Газ, Уго и Триппьер. Гостиная быстро заполняется коллегами Эрика по команде, и пока в рождественском свитере объявился один только Ламела.

В половину девятого Эрик в сотый раз проверяет телефон.

“Ты опаздываешь”

“Я собираюсь!! Выезжаю через минуту”

Эрик засовывает телефон обратно в карман и присоединяется к разговору Уинкса и Триппьера о планах на новый год.

Муса приезжает без двадцати девять. Дэвис и Тоби без пятнадцати.

Каждый раз, когда раздается стук в дверь, Эрик кидается открывать её. Он с радостью встречает любого входящего, но каждый раз испытывает лёгкое разочарование, когда оказывается, что это не Деле.

Пока все пришли поодиночке, и Эрик отчасти этому рад. По его опыту, когда приходят со вторыми половинами, всё происходит довольно неловко: людям приходится общаться, даже если у них нет ничего общего. Эрик думает, что все должно быть сговорились в этом году устроить неформальную встречу и прийти по одному. Он не знает, кто первым это мог предложить, но почему-то подозревает Гарри Кейна.

Эрик пьёт третий бокал вина, сидя на ручке дивана, а вокруг него столпились Гарри, Бен и Ян. Они обсуждают негативное влияние Брексита на Уэльс и футбол в целом. Эрик старается кивать в такт, хотя понятия не имеет, о чём они говорят и зачем вообще это обсуждают. 

За спиной Эрик слышит, что Уинкс и Триппьер не прочь перейти к шотам. Оборачивается к ним и предлагает сходить за бутылкой текилы, но в этот момент звонит дверной звонок, и Эрик замолкает посреди предложения и бежит открывать. Он уверен, что это Деле.

Но это не так. Это Эриксен. Эрик вежливо улыбается и предлагает помочь ему с верхней одеждой.

\- Все собрались?- спрашивает Сонни, когда Кристиан заходит в гостиную и со всеми тепло здоровается. Эрик следует за ним, остается немного позади, замерев в коридоре на случай, если кто-то вдруг постучит в дверь.

\- Нет, Деле ещё нет,- замечает Ян. Эрик снова проверяет телефон, но новых сообщений нет. Открывает их переписку в WhatsApp, но Деле не был онлайн уже более получаса.

\- О, как мило,- вдруг говорит Уинкс, указывая на что-то над головой Эрика. Он растерянно отрывает взгляд от телефона и видит омелу. Он закатывает глаза и оглядывается в поисках виновника.

Гарри Кейн смотрит на него и невинно пожимает плечами.

\- Не уверен, что это уместно на моей вечеринке,- бормочет Эрик, насмешив Уинкса и Триппьера.

\- Вдруг тебя кто-то навестит на Рождество,- отвечает Гарри, подходя к Эрику, осторожно подвинув по пути Дэвиса и Ламелу. Эрик ждёт, пока Гарри не окажется рядом с ним.

\- Не думаю, что это поможет,- тихо говорит Эрик,- но всё равно спасибо.

\- Где он?- спрашивает Гарри. Он оглядывает комнату, и Эрик повторяет за ним. Прямо перед ними Уинкс и Триппьер пытаются убедить всех устроить рождественский танцевальный турнир. Кажется, только Ян и Сонни заинтересованы в участии. Стоя в дверном проёме, Эрик наблюдает за безуспешными попытками Уинкса танцевать брейк-данс.

\- Опаздывает, видимо,- наконец отвечает Эрик. Он тепло смеётся, когда Уинкс навзничь падает на пол.- Сказал, что скоро выходит, но это было в половине девятого.

\- Он придёт,- говорит Гарри, и как по команде раздаётся звонок в дверь. Эрик возвращается в коридор, оставляя Гарри на пороге гостиной.

Открывает дверь, и там стоит Деле, который мягко улыбается и явно мёрзнет на ветру. В свитере цвета красного вина - том самом, который Эрик хвалил в видео для GQ - и чёрных рваных джинсах.

\- Прости, я опоздал,- говорит Деле, проходя в дом. Эрик всё ещё держит в руке бокал вина, поэтому обнимает его одной рукой, но Деле удивляет его и обвивает обеими руками за талию. Они обнимают друг друга какое-то время. Эрик слегка наклоняется и ставит бокал на полку, чтобы затем опустить одну ладонь на поясницу Деле, а другую на его плечо, и притянуть ещё ближе. Они обнимаются впервые за несколько месяцев, и Эрик готов поклясться, что слышит частое сердцебиение в груди Деле.

Деле утыкается лицом в плечо Эрика. Он тёплый, мягкий и пахнет лосьоном после бритья, которым пользуется уже много лет. Этот запах ассоциируется только с ним, и Эрик уверен, что всегда будет думать о нём, почувствовав этот запах. Это просто… это Деле.

Деле слегка расслабляет руки, хватаясь за подол свитера Эрика. Он тянет за него, и Эрик вдруг внезапно вспоминают Россию и ночь после поражения от Хорватии, когда они лежали в темноте в постели и Деле потянул Эрика за футболку, заставляя того повернуться. 

\- Привет, Дел!- внезапно вопит Ян, обходя Гарри и оказываясь в коридоре. Эрик быстро разрывает объятия, и Деле становится весельчаком как и всегда.

\- Ян, чувак,- радостно восклицает Деле, протягивая руку, чтобы они могли быстро обменяться своим нелепым рукопожатием. Ян его обнимает и направляется на кухню в поисках алкогольной добавки.

\- О, вот и наша суперзвезда,- говорит Деле, когда Гарри поворачивается и улыбается ему.

\- Дел,- тепло приветствует его Гарри. Они быстро обнимаются, и Деле проходит дальше в гостиную, чтобы со всеми поздороваться.

\- - -

Примерно спустя час все напиваются, даже Гарри Кейн.

Триппьер и Гарри стоят в углу, пьют джин и горячо обсуждают лучшие и худшие детские мультики; Ян, Бен, Ламела, Сонни и Лукас играют в алкогольную версию Уно; Муса уничтожает всю еду; а Деле с Уинксом копошатся у стереосистемы Эрика, подбивая друг друга устроить рэп-баттл.

Эрик потерял счёт вытипому алкоголю, кажется, порций восемь или девять. Как бы то ни было, его бокал снова пуст, поэтому, спотыкаясь, он направляется на кухню смешать себе коктейль из того, что осталось.

На кухне Тоби, Уго и Газ спорят, какие вина лучшие: из Италии или из Франции. Кажется, они устроили полноценную дегустацию, судя по стоящему перед ними количеству бокалов. Эрик вежливо им кивает и быстро смешивает себе джин с тоником.

Вернувшись в гостиную, он снова замирает в дверном проёме, наблюдая за тем, как его коллеги по команде напиваются до чёртиков. Счастливо улыбается, глядя на них, и чувствует тепло в груди, когда Гарри и Триппьер его замечают и салютуют бокалами. Эрик салютует им в ответ и делает большой глоток.

\- Эй, Дайет, мне нравится снег на окнах!- говорит Деле, внезапно появившись рядом с Эриком. Блондин смотрит на него и молчит. Довольное лицо Деле раскраснелось от алкоголя, глаза распахнуты. Он широко улыбается, глядя на Эрика, а тот смотрит на него в ответ, гадая, почему всё вокруг кроме Деле вдруг начинает расплываться.- Ты в порядке?

\- Напился,- бормочет Эрик, лениво улыбаясь. Деле ещё шире ухмыляется и чокается с бокалом Эрика.

\- Выпьем за это.

\- Дел…- заговаривает Эрик. Он не знает, что хочет сказать, но это всё не важно, потому что Уинкс срывается к ним и перебивает. Он кладет ладонь на плечо Деле, а затем поднимает взгляд.

\- О, конечно же, только вы могли тут встать, да?- смеется Уинкс. Эрик понятия не имеет, о чём тот говорит, пока не замечает, что Деле смотрит вверх на дверной проём.

“О,- думает Эрик,- омела”.

\- Давайте, целуйтесь,- говорит Уинкс, хихикая. Деле легонько его толкает и закатывает глаза, но не шевелится. Бросает взгляд на Эрика, и тот замечает, что Деле покраснел.

\- Судья, СУДЬЯ!- кричит Ян, привлекая внимание всех в комнате и, возможно, даже всей улицы.

Видимо, игра в Уно вышла немного из-под контроля, потому что Лукас обвиняет Ламелу в жульничестве, а Бен должен был выпить два шота, но выпил только один. Гарри подключается - он всегда готов быть мировым судьёй - и разрешает спор. Он велит Бену выпить ещё один шот и предупреждает Ламелу о последствиях жульничества в Уно.

Уинкс мчится туда, чтобы поучаствовать в кипише, оставляя Эрика и Деле вдвоём.

Эрик чувствует взгляд Деле, как его пальцы касаются его собственных. “Деле пытается взять меня за руку?”- думает Эрик. Он слишком пьян и ничего не может понять. У Деле есть девушка, почему же он смотрит на Эрика так, словно чего-то ждёт? Почему он пытается переплести их пальцы, словно они не находятся в комнате, полной людей?

Почему Эрик до сих пор не понимает, чего же хочет Деле?

Он слишком пьян для этого.

\- Не надо,- бормочет Эрик и оставляет Деле стоять в дверном проёме, направляясь к игре в Уно, которая, судя по шуму, превратилась в скандал.

По словам Яна, Бену теперь нужно сделать тридцать отжиманий без рубашки, потому что он нарушил правила и его предыдущий штраф ужесточается. 

Эрик встаёт рядом с Яном и кладет руку тому на плечо, с серьёзным видом слушая вторую сторону конфликта в лице Бена, который начинает жаловаться ему, что Ян тоже не пил свои штрафные шоты текилы.

\- Так, Бен, давай отжимайся,- велит ему Эрик.- Этой мой дом и мои правила. Я не могу тебе позволить так неуважительно относиться к Уно.

Бен начинает жаловаться вполсилы, хотя тут же принимается расстёгивать свою рубашку, но Эрик уже не обращает на него внимание. Он оглядывается назад и удивляется, когда видит, видя тихо беседующих вдали от всех Гарри и Деле. Деле качает головой, хмурится и грустно смеётся. Гарри что-то говорит, а Деле пожимает плечами в ответ. Эрик пытается разобрать, о чём они говорят, но Тоби и Уго как раз проходят мимо и полностью заслоняют их собой.

Когда они наконец снова оказываются в поле видимости, Эрик поднимает глаза и ловит на себе взгляд Деле. Они буквально секунду смотрят друг на друга, а потом Деле исчезает на кухне, пьяному разуму Эрика сложно прочитать выражение его лица.

Эрик наблюдает, как Бен делает тридцать отжиманий без рубашки и с горечью проглатывает залпом остаток джина с тоником.

\- - -

Где-то около половины первого ночи рождественская вечеринка Шпор подходит к концу. Большинство уже заказали такси или собираются, пытаясь разобраться, кто с кем поедет.

Пока Ян руководит процессом заказа такси, Эрик ходит по гостиной и собирает пустые стаканчики. 

Уинкс спит на диване, крепко прижав к груди одну из подушек Эрика. Тихо храпит, и Эрику приходится потеребить его за ногу, чтобы разбудить.

\- Пора домой,- объясняет Эрик, когда Уинкс открывает глаза и пытается проморгаться, растерянно оглядывая комнату.

В коридоре все усталые и пьяные надевают верхнюю одежду и прощаются. Тоби и Яну мало веселья: они готовы продолжить вечеринку, такси повезет их прямо в ближайший бар. Ламела собирается к ним присоединиться, и Уинкс тоже пытается сесть на хвост, но Эрик встревает и настаивает, чтобы кто-нибудь отвёз его домой, иначе тот уснет прямо в баре.

Триппьер подходит к Эрику и утвердительно кивает.

\- Хорошо, приятель, я прослежу, чтобы парень добрался до дома.

Эрик притягивает Уинкса к себе и обнимает, ероша его прическу. Тот напился больше всех и едва стоит на ногах.

\- Доберись, пожалуйста, домой в целости и сохранности?- говорит Эрик, смеясь, когда Уинкс кивает с жалким видом и его глаза снова слипаются.- Напиши мне, когда будешь дома, если вспомнишь.

\- Спасибо, Эрик,- бормочет Уинкс.- А ты остаёшься здесь?

Эрик снова смеётся.

\- Да, я здесь живу.

Он помогает Уинксу надеть его пальто, пока Триппьер возвращается на кухню попрощаться с теми, кто пока остался там.

\- А Деле останется тоже?- с невинным видом спрашивает Уинкс. Эрик напрягается и оглядывается, но, кажется, никто ничего не слышал. К счастью, все увлечены Яном, который кричит что-то про вечеринку на лодке.

\- Нет,- отвечает Эрик, пытаясь отмахнуться от вопроса и застегивая за Уинкса молнию на пальто.

\- О,- пожимает плечами Уинкс. Он с уверенностью кладет ладонь на грудь Эрика и смотрит на него серьёзным взглядом, хотя его качает из стороны в сторону.- Послушай, Эрик. Деле тебя любит, а ты любишь его, да?

\- За тобой такси приехало,- поспешно выпаливает Эрик. Он мягко подталкивает Уинкса к выходу и ждёт Триппьера. Уинкс снова начинает говорить, но Эрик качает головой и хлопает его по спине.- Ты пьян, Уинкс. Езжай домой, хорошо?- говорит Эрик и передаёт его с рук на руки Триппьеру, возвращаясь на кухню.

\- О, нет, Гарри, это нужно вот сюда,- говорит Деле, когда Эрик заходит на кухню, держа в руках около двадцати пустых стаканов. Кладет их на кухонную столешницу и наблюдает, как Деле показывает Гарри, в какое отделение посудомойки загружать тарелки.

Эрик не знает, когда именно Деле научился пользоваться его посудомоечной машиной и разобрался, куда что нужно ставить, но он явно в курсе, судя по тому, как закатывает глаза и переставляет бокалы прямо. Эрику на мгновение хочется себя ущипнуть - не спит ли он.

\- Иначе они разобьются,- тихо говорит Деле, выпрямляясь и отворачиваясь от посудомойки. Когда он замечает Эрика, то замирает, открывает рот что-то сказать, но затем лишь улыбается ему в ответ.

\- Все уходят,- констатирует Эрик. Улыбка исчезает с лица Деле, и Эрик быстро понимает, что его слова, видимо, прозвучали излишне холодно.- Я вас вовсе не выгоняю…- замолкает на полуслове Эрик. Гарри остается на кухне, загружая посуду и делая вид, что не прислушивается. Эрику не хочется вести эту беседу при нём.

\- Мы сперва поможем тебе навести порядок,- быстро произносит Деле.

Эрик, Гарри и Деле прибираются на кухне, пока остальные собираются. Эрик время от времени выходит в коридор, чтобы попрощаться с гостями, но в основном все уходят по-английски, пока не остается один только Бен Дэвис.

Бен заходит на кухню, благодарит Эрика за прекрасный вечер и спрашивает Гарри и Деле, не хотят ли они заказать одно такси на троих. Эрик велит им ехать, настаивая, что сам закончит - они и так уже почти всё убрали.

Гарри кивает и соглашается поехать вместе. Деле молчит. Он остается стоять у посудомойки и продолжает вытирать полотенцем бокалы.

\- Дел?- спрашивает Гарри, глядя на Деле вопросительным взглядом, пока надевает пальто. Деле прислоняется к столешнице и бормочет невнятно, что хочет остаться и помочь закончить уборку.

Кажется, Гарри понимает намёк и уходит с Беном, кивая напоследок Эрику и улыбаясь ему ободряюще.

\- Спасибо за вечеринку, Эрик. Увидимся на следующей неделе.

\- Не за что, вам спасибо, парни. Увидимся,- Эрик провожает их и машет вслед, а затем, взволнованный возвращается на кухню

Деле всё ещё тихо вытирает полотенцем бокалы, поэтому Эрик нерешительно замирает у столешницы. Он бросает взгляд на стулья рядом и вспоминает, что именно здесь они сидели, когда Деле сказал Эрику, что встречается с кем-то. Именно здесь Эрик подумал, что всё кончено навсегда.

Но он не хочет думать об этом, прогоняя дурные воспоминания, Эрик идёт к холодильнику и наливает себе стакан холодной воды.

Деле молча стоит у раковины и ждёт, пока Эрик на него посмотрит. В комнате стоит тяжелая, удушающая тишина, и они оба не знают, как её нарушить.

\- Хочешь, я уйду?- спрашивает Деле, его голос звучит приглушённо и взволнованно.

Эрик ставит стакан с водой и смотрит на Деле очень внимательно. Тот закусывает щёку и ждёт ответа Эрика.

“Он носит этот свитер только потому, что он мне нравится. Он всегда пользуется этим лосьоном после бритья, ведь я сказал, что он напоминает мне о нём”. Эрик теряется в его тёмно-карих глазах. Уголок его рта всегда приподнимается в улыбке, когда он чувствует на себе взгляд Эрика. Он всегда кусает пальцы, когда нервничает. Наклоняет голову в бок, когда ждёт ответ Эрика.

\- Мне никогда не хотелось, чтобы ты уходил,- говорит Эрик. Его голос срывается из-за эмоций. Он хочет, чтобы Деле знал - ему нужно, чтобы он знал - Эрик никогда не хотел его прогонять. Никогда.

Деле подходит к нему и приподнимает лицо за подбородок, заставляя их снова встретиться взглядами. Смотрит на него, внимательно изучая выражение глаз.

\- Зачем?- начинает Эрик, раздраженно фыркнув. Он отстраняется от Деле и закрывает лицо руками, пытаясь успокоиться.- Почему ты здесь?- спрашивает он, продолжая прятать лицо. 

\- Я хотел поговорить с тобой,- говорит Деле виноватым голосом. Эрик опускает руки и качает головой, растерянный, раздражённый и расстроенный, потому что Деле стоит в метре от него и всё равно Эрик не может им обладать.

\- Зачем? Зачем, Деле? Иди домой. Говори с Руби.

\- Мы расстались.

Эрик шумно выдыхает. Он думал, что после этих слов почувствует себя лучше, что они дадут ему надежду. Но теперь он понимает, что ему не нужна надежда. Ему её мало. Ему мало надежды, что однажды он будет с Деле. Он хочет быть с ним прямо сейчас. Он устал надеяться, ждать, мечтать об этом.

\- Почему?- выдавливает из себя Эрик.- Почему ты не можешь просто быть с ней, перестать мне писать, перестать смотреть на меня и носить этот…

\- Я не могу,- спокойно отвечает Деле. Он пожимает плечами и грустно улыбается.- Я не могу заставить себя. Я пытался, но не сработало. Я пытался быть с кем-то ещё и только сделал больно и ей, и себе,- Деле замолкает, а затем добавляет,- и тебе.

\- Зачем ты это делаешь?- спрашивает Эрик, хотя сам не знает зачем. Его слова звучат монотонно. У него не осталось сил, и когда Деле подходит ещё ближе, Эрик не отстраняется и не сопротивляется.

\- Ты меня слушаешь?- спрашивает Деле. Эрик кивает и закрывает глаза.- Послушай, Эрик. Я понимаю, возможно, у нас ничего не получится, понимаю, что всё будет против нас и что мы можем разрушить наши карьеры. Я понимаю. Но мне всё равно.

Эрик чувствует, как у него сдавливает грудь, он не может говорить, не может пошевелиться, не может дышать.

\- Дайет… Эрик, Эрик, пожалуйста, посмотри на меня.

Эрик качает головой и сглатывает комок в горле. Он знает: если посмотрит на Деле, то не сможет устоять. Вся его защита, которую он воздвигал последние пару месяцев, стена, которую он построил, чтобы уберечь себя от боли, рушилась прямо на глазах у Деле с его сладко пахнущим лосьоном после бритья и дурацким свитером цвета вина.

\- Когда ты говорил в России,- вырывается у Эрика,- когда ты сказал обо мне Гарри, о том, что любишь меня. Это была правда? Ты действительно меня любил?

Деле выглядит совершенно подавленным, и на мгновение Эрику кажется, что он сейчас расплачется.

\- Мне нужно знать,- отчаянно добавляет Эрик.

Деле хочет что-то сказать, но не может. Какое-то время он борется сам с собой, почти делает шаг назад, но потом перестает пытаться подобрать правильные слова. Вместо этого он цепляется за подол свитера Эрика.

В этот раз Эрика не нужно убеждать и уговаривать.

Деле сокращает расстояние между ними, продолжая держаться за свитер. Он тянет за него в последний раз, а затем наклоняется, и их губы соприкасаются. И не важно, что за окном горит свет, что посудомоечная машина начинает пищать, что они могут потерять свою работу.

“Ничего не важно”, думает Эрик.

Деле целует его так нежно и робко, что Эрику кажется, будто земля уходит из-под ног. Он почти забыл каково это, словно внутри летают бабочки и щекочут своими крыльями его сердце. Они будто снова в России, снова сидят рядом в автобусе, а в небе над ними миллион сверкающих звёзд.

\- Деле. 

Единственное, что может произнести Эрик. Остальные слова не важны.

Деле осторожно отстраняется и прижимается к груди Эрика, позволяя обнять себя.

\- Эрик,- бормочет Деле, уткнувшись в рубашку Эрика.- Я не могу больше притворяться.

Эрик качает головой и утыкается носом в волосы Деле, обняв его за плечи ещё крепче. Сердце так часто бьётся в груди, буквально готово выпрыгнуть. Наконец, его разум и сердце вторят одно и то же: не отталкивай его.

И он не станет. Не в этот раз.

\- Я тоже не могу, Дел.


	13. Глава 12

\- Когда ты говорил в России,- вырывается у Эрика,- когда ты сказал обо мне Гарри, о том, что любишь меня. Это была правда? Ты действительно меня любил?

Деле хочется прокричать “да”. Ему хочется схватить Эрика, начать трясти его, повторять ему снова и снова: “да, да, я действительно тебя любил”.

“И всё ещё люблю!”.

\- Мне нужно знать,- отчаянно добавляет Эрик.

Деле хочет сказать это, рассказать ему, что да, это так, но затем останавливает себя, пока не успел заговорить. Неважно, сколько раз Деле произносил вслух. Неважно, что Деле признался Эрику в России в своих чувствах. Эрик всё равно не позволял себе поверить его словам.

Поэтому Деле решает, что слова ему больше не помощники. Вместо этого он сокращает расстояние между ними и хватается за подол свитера Эрика, как уже делал той ночью в России после матча с Хорватией. Деле сам не знает, почему это делает - почему ему постоянно хочется схватить Эрика за одежду и потянуть к себе. В этом есть что-то успокаивающее, в том, что он пытается удержать Эрика рядом, когда, как ему кажется, тот пытается отстраниться.

Эрик издает тихий звук, и Деле поднимает глаза, встречаясь с ним взглядом. Голубые глаза Эрика темнеют, когда он нервничает; он постоянно хмурится, настаивая, что делает это непроизвольно. На носу выступили веснушки, - он слишком много времени проводит на солнце. “Прекрасный Эрик,- думает Деле,- как ты можешь не знать, что я тебя люблю?”.

Деле дергает его свитер ещё раз, надеясь, что Эрик поймёт. Замирает на секунду, наклоняет голову, а затем прижимается губами к губам Эрика. Он целует его мягко, нежно и терпеливо. Он ждёт, пока Эрик полностью расслабиться, а затем поднимает руку и кладет её на затылок блондина, осторожно гладя пальцами по волосам.

Когда Деле слышит тихий стон Эрика, то прижимает его ещё ближе и целует ещё глубже.

“Как ты можешь не понимать?- думает Деле.- Как я могу ещё показать свои чувства?”.

Деле продолжает целовать его, пока Эрик не отстраняется, когда ему перестает хватать воздуха.

\- Деле,- выдыхает Эрик, между их губами буквально миллиметры.

Деле прижимается к груди Эрика, продолжая держаться за подол его свитера. Он не может заставить себя отпустить, позволить Эрику уйти. Свободной рукой он проводит кончиками пальцев по позвоночнику Эрика, прижав ладонь к пояснице.

\- Я не могу больше притворяться,- признаётся Деле, уткнувшись лицом в грудь Эрика. Тот пахнет лосьоном после бритья и дорогим кондиционером для стирки. Такой родной запах.

Эрик качает головой и утыкается носом в волосы Деле, крепче обнимая за плечи. Деле цепляется за Эрика, надеясь, что тот останется, молясь, чтобы это мгновение у них не отнял внезапно зажёгшийся свет или страх Эрика перед неизвестностью.

Но Эрик его не отпускает. Вместо этого он рвано выдыхает и целует Деле в висок, замирая так на минуту, собираясь с мыслями.

\- Я тоже не могу, Дел.

Деле слегка отстраняется и смотрит на Эрика. Он знает, что слова не так важны, но всё равно их произносит, потому что хочет сам и Эрик этого ждёт.

\- Я тебя люблю,- максимально серьёзно произносит Деле. Его трясёт от нервов, но ему нужно дать Эрику понять, что он действительно говорит то, что думает.- Я любил тебя в России, любил тебя, когда мы вернулись, когда ты улетел в Португалию, когда я рассказал тебе о Руби. Я любил тебя месяц назад, неделю назад, сегодня. Я всегда тебя любил.

\- Зачем же тогда ты был с Руби?

\- Потому что я подумал, между нами всё кончено, мне было страшно и одиноко, ещё я хотел заставить тебя ревновать,- говорит Деле и виновато опускает голову. Он знает, как его поведение выглядит со стороны, но ему всё равно. Он хочет, чтобы Эрик знал всю правду.- Потому что я идиот, Эрик, и я не знал, что делаю так же, как и ты.

Кажется, Эрик задумывается на мгновение, на его лице происходит быстрая смена эмоций. Деле наблюдает за тем, как он сначала хмурится, потом улыбается, а затем нервно закусывает губу. Деле снова поглаживает его затылок, ожидая, пока он соберётся с мыслями.

Не говоря ни слова, Эрик снова притягивает Деле к себе. Они молчат какое-то время, просто обнимают друг друга посреди кухни, слушая тихий гул холодильника. Именно в этот момент Деле вдруг замечает писк посудомоечной машины.

\- Ох, посудомойка…- начинает Деле, бормоча Эрику в шею.- Бокалы.

\- Погоди,- отвечает Эрик. Он отпускает Деле, чтобы пойти выключить машинку, но тот не может удержаться и тянется за ним следом.

Эрик выключает посудомойку, проверяет, что задняя дверь закрыта, а потом гасит свет на кухне.

\- Пойдём спать,- говорит Эрик, возвращается к Деле и переплетает их пальцы в темноте. Деле кивает и снова подается вперёд, чтобы его поцеловать. Почему-то ему особенно нравится целовать Эрика в темноте.

Когда они оказываются в комнате Эрика, Деле первым делом замечает их фото с Евро. Он подходит к шкафу и берёт фотографию в руки.

\- Ты её переставил,- с грустью отмечает Деле. Раньше она стояла на столике у кровати Эрика, но это было до России. Видимо, думает Деле, Эрик переставил фото после возвращения. Он не хочет показывать свою боль от того, что Эрик не мог видеть их вместе.

Эрик подходит к нему со спины и обвивает руками за талию, целуя в шею.

\- Я переставил её вчера, на случай, если кто-то сюда зайдёт.

Деле поворачивается в объятиях Эрика и прижимается своими губами к его, отчаянно и требовательно целуя. Сперва он пытается как-то себя сдерживать, но затем Эрик скользит ладонями под одежду Деле, касаясь тёплой кожи, и тут Деле накрывает неудержимой и безрассудной паникой.

Возможно, потому что он вспоминает их последнюю ночь в России, когда у них почти не было времени и каждый поцелуй мог стать последним.

“Но сейчас всё не так,- убеждает себя Деле,- это не последняя ночь в России; это наша первая ночь дома”.

И этот поцелуй лишь один из многих.

Деле залезает на Эрика сверху, когда они падают на кровать, и устраивается на его бедрах, улыбаясь в темноте. Он чувствует, словно сходит с ума от восторга, что происходит то, чего он так долго ждал.

\- Ты чего улыбаешься?- смеясь, спрашивает Эрик. Деле замирает на мгновение, любуясь тем, какой он красивый, когда так смеётся. Застигнутое врасплох чувствами, его сердце сжимается. “Я так давно не приносил тебе радости”, думает он.

В комнате темно, лишь свет луны проникает сквозь занавески. Он освещает лицо Эрика и его улыбку, от которой слёзы подступают к глазам Деле. На секунду ему кажется, будто Эрик светится изнутри.

\- Просто… из-за всего этого,- отвечает Деле, наклоняясь для ещё одного поцелуя. Он улыбается, не отрываясь от его губ,- из-за тебя.

Эрик снимает свитер и бросает его куда-то не глядя. Деле повторяет за ним следом, хотя и понятия не имеет, к чему всё идёт, как они планируют закончить эту ночь. Он думает, будут ли они снова прикасаться друг к другу, займутся ли сексом. Отчасти ему этого хочется, отчасти ему немного страшно, потому что он ещё не совсем готов к такому.

\- Джинсы,- даёт указание Эрик, кивая. Деле вслепую пытается расстегнуть пуговицу и молнию. Ему приходится встать, чтобы их снять, и Эрик помогает ему, потянув за пояс, пока джинсы не оказываются сняты. Отбрасывает их в сторону, туда же, где лежит остальная одежда.

Деле стоит у кровати Эрика в одних чёрных боксёрах, и Эрик тянет его на себя. Деле падает сверху.

\- Ты не уйдешь из моей комнаты сегодня,- тихо произносит Эрик, скользя руками по спине Деле.

Лунный свет снова падает на его лицо, подсвечивая глаза и нос. Деле улыбается и повторяет пальцем путь света по его лицу.

\- Я никогда от тебя не уйду,- отвлечённо отвечает Деле. Он теряется в мыслях об Эрике, луне и о том, как он долго ждал. Не только физической близости - поцелуев, объятий, сна в одной постели - но и того, что Эрик согласен на это. Их время не закончится, нет правил и условий.

Эрик прижимает Деле к себе поближе, и Деле трётся носом о его шею. “Ласковый, нежный Эрик, какими мы были глупцами”.

Они засыпают, обнявшись, их пальцы сплелись под одеялом. За окном царит полная тишина.

Деле пытается удержаться на грани сна, который накрывает его с головой, когда Эрик вдруг шепчет его имя в тишине.

\- Деле,- повторяет он снова, ещё тише.

Деле не может понять, снится ему или нет. Не знает, действительно ли он в постели Эрика или это просто очередной сон. Лишь чувствует окружающее его тепло и то, как поднимается и опускается грудь Эрика, когда тот дышит. 

\- Я тоже тебя люблю,- шепчет Эрик.

У Деле нет сил ответить, даже просто открыть глаза, но он сжимает пальцы Эрика, и тот сжимает в ответ.

\- - -

Деле просыпается от громких звуков дорожных работ - кто-то что-то сверлит. Он стонет в подушку и с трудом открывает глаза, пытаясь понять, почему в его комнате так ужасающе светло.

А затем вспоминает. Это же не его комната.

Сонно зевая, Деле вылезает из постели Эрика и начинает искать свои джинсы. Они валяются на полу вместе с их свитерами. Достает телефон из кармана. Половина одиннадцатого утра.

Он открывает непрочитанное сообщения от Гарри. “Ты в итоге остался на ночь?”

Деле улыбается себе под нос и быстро отвечает “да :)”.

\- Тебе нужны блэкаут шторы,- говорит Деле, когда спускается на первый этаж во вчерашней одежде и находит Эрика на кухне за приготовлением завтрака.- И что это за жуткий шум?

\- Через дорогу что-то строят,- отвечает Эрик, широко улыбаясь. Он явно уже был в душе и переоделся в чёрные джинсы и уютный свитер зелёного цвета. Стоит у плиты и готовит что-то вроде омлета с помидорами.

\- Тебе следует пожаловаться,- произносит Деле, цокая языком. Он подходит к холодильнику и достаёт апельсиновый сок. Эрик протягивает ему стакан.

\- Ты занят сегодня?- спрашивает Эрик. 

Деле чувствует, как сердце сжимается в груди, потому что Эрик выглядит так, словно боится задать этот вопрос. Он старается сдержать улыбку и беспечно пожимает плечами.

\- Нет, вроде,- говорит он, поворачиваясь к холодильнику и ставя сок обратно на дверную полку.

\- Хочешь посмотреть кино или что-нибудь ещё? Вместе?

\- Конечно,- теперь разрешает себе улыбнуться Деле.- У меня нет других планов.

Они завтракают и обсуждают вчерашнюю вечеринку, вспоминают омелу, и оба уверены, что это Гарри её повесил. Эрик требует рассказать, почему Деле так опоздал, но он лишь невинно качает головой в ответ и смеётся, что просто долго собирался.

\- Я нервничал,- наконец, признаётся Деле. Он несколько часов подбирал одежду, ломая голову, сразу ли его выдаст свитер цвета вина. Мучаясь мыслями, хочет ли Эрик его видеть. Не слишком ли эмоциональную открытку он написал.

\- О,- говорит Деле, внезапно вспомнив.- Ты видел открытку?

\- Какую открытку?- спрашивает Эрик, откусывая тост.

Деле спрыгивает со стула и отправляется на поиски в гостиную. Он находит открытку на спинке дивана в её первозданном виде - в красном конверте, подписанную именем Эрика.

\- Пока не открывай,- говорит Деле, протягивая её Эрику. Тот смотрит на него растерянно и щурится.

\- Почему?

\- Просто… не надо,- отвечает Деле. Он благодарно улыбается, когда Эрик кладёт конверт на кухонный стол.- Это открытка на Рождество, но пока нельзя её читать.

\- А когда будет можно?

\- Я тебе скажу, когда.

Эрик продолжает бросать взгляды на открытку во время завтрака. Деле написал её ночью после того, как расстался с Руби, признавшись, что любит другого человека. Руби закатила глаза и сказала, что догадывалась всё это время, но хотела бы, чтобы Деле открылся ей раньше и был честным с самого начала.

Поэтому после их разговора Деле отправился в магазин и купил рождественскую открытку за два фунта, решив быть честным до конца. Он написал Эрику о своих истинных чувствах, что любил его с самого начала. Он написал о России, о том, что творилось в его голове, как он боялся не только за себя, но и за Эрика. Он написал о том, что произошло во время Евро, как они впервые уснули в одной постели во Франции и как ему хотелось поцеловать Эрика уже тогда. Он написал об их дружеских встречах, об их любимых совместных моментах, поездках и бесконечных постах в инстаграме друг о друге. Он написал о TouchRoom. “Мне казалось, только так я могу быть с тобой,- написал он.- Только так я мог донести, что думаю о тебе, постоянно”.

Деле тоже поглядывает на открытку. Он понимает, что вложил в написанное своё сердце, поэтому боится разрешить Эрику читать её прямо сейчас, когда он здесь.

\- Мы можем посмотреть “Крепкий Орешек”?- спрашивает Деле, меняя тему. Каждое Рождество с их первой встречи они смотрели вместе “Крепкий орешек”, именно поэтому он его и предложил. Эрик смеётся себе под нос и кивает.

\- Конечно, можем.

\- - -

Они посмотрели уже половину фильма, развалившись на диване, когда раздаётся стук в дверь. Деле лежит поперёк сидения, устроив голову на коленях Эрика, подложив подушку. Ноги закинул на ручку дивана. Ему уютно и тепло, и шевелиться совсем не хочется.

\- Наверное, курьер с доставкой,- говорит Эрик, проверяя телефон. Он легонько подталкивает Деле, пока тот не сдаётся и, наконец, садится, позволяя Эрику подняться и открыть дверь. 

Раздаётся очередной, более нетерпеливый стук. Деле закатывает глаза и устраивается обратно на подушке, доставая телефон, решив быстро проверить инстаграм.

Деле думает о своём, пока Эрик открывает дверь. Но тут он слышит знакомый голос:

\- Эрик, чувак!

Джесси.

Деле подскакивает от неожиданности.

\- Пришел с подарками, как тебе?- радостно вещает Джесси в коридоре. Деле почти не может разобрать ответных слов Эрика, но, похоже, Джесси пришёл не один.

\- Привет, Эрик, как ты?

Маркус.

Деле встает и чешет голову. Где ему спрятаться? Вдруг Эрик пригласит их войти, и они застанут Деле в его гостиной. Поймут ли они, что он тут ночевал? Может быть, он скажет, что заехал утром.

А вдруг Эрик уже успел сказать им правду?

Деле крадётся к коридору и внимательно прислушивается, пытаясь разобрать слова. Дверь слегка приоткрыта, и Деле прячется прямо за ней.

\- О, омела, круто,- смеётся Джесси. Деле поднимает взгляд и вспоминает, что на пороге между коридором и гостиной, прямо над ним, висит венок. Джесси буквально в метре от него с другой стороны двери.- С кем целовался?

\- Ни с кем,- слишком поспешно отвечает Эрик.- Это Гарри повесил, в шутку.

\- Гарри, красавчик, всегда у нас работает сводней, да?

Кто-то толкает дверь, и Деле быстро делает шаг назад, дыбы не получить удар в лицо. Он задерживает дыхание и замирает в пространстве между дверью и диваном.

\- А мы тут всех объезжаем,- раздается из коридора голос Маркуса. Деле пытается прислушаться к их разговору, но его отвлекает Джесси, который стоит слишком близко.- Джесси хотел всем вручить подарки лично.

\- Оу… а у меня… нет вам подарка,- виновато отвечает Эрик.

\- Да ладно, всё в порядке, ничего страшного,- говорит Джесси, хоть и цокает языком, и Деле прямо чётко представляет его немного разочарованное выражение лица.- Ну, теперь я хотя бы в курсе, кто мои настоящие друзья.

\- Да, я твой настоящий друг, как твой личный водитель целый день вожу тебя, чтобы ты мог всем доставить свой мерч,- произносит Маркус, явно не особо довольный тем, как проводит субботу.

\- Не порть сюрприз, болтун!- драматично вздыхает Джесси.- Тут ещё и подарок для Деле. Можешь передать ему, когда увидитесь, да?

Деле закрывает глаза и сжимает челюсти.

\- Да, конечно, передам,- тихо говорит Эрик.

Джесси и Маркус остаются еще на пару минут, но Маркус настаивает, что им пора ехать, потому что надо ещё навестить Гарри. Джесси легкомысленно рассказывает Эрику, что подарит Гарри цепочку с “брюликами” от своего бренда, и Деле не сдерживается, качая головой. Гарри никогда в жизни такое носить не будет. 

\- Спасибо, что заехали и привезли мне… это,- вежливо благодарит Эрик.

\- Без проблем. Передашь привет Деле от нас? Когда вы увидитесь, конечно.

Эрик бормочет что-то неразборчивое, и Деле ждёт звука закрывшейся двери и только потом выходит из своего укрытия.

\- Боже мой,- театрально восклицает Деле.- Что не так с Джесси?

\- Могу тебя уверить, что Джесси и Маркус сейчас впервые были у меня,- хмурится Эрик. Он кладёт подарки на кофейный столик, а затем исчезает на кухне.

Деле смотрит на подарки и смеётся. Они кое-как обернуты в поддельную подарочную бумагу от Гуччи, на них даже нет никаких подписей. Лишь с каждого свисают бирки с надписью JLingz. 

\- Неужели он и правда привёз свой собственный мерч?- спрашивает Деле, трогая свёртки. Внутри лежит что-то мягкое, и ему не нужно вскрывать их, чтобы предположить - внутри худи с надписью “Будь собой”.- Когда казалось, что падать ниже некуда, он это сделал.

\- Он всегда объявляется в самые неудачные моменты,- отвечает Эрик с кухни.- Тебе налить сока, Делбой?

\- Да, пожалуйста!- благодарит его Деле. Делбой. Как же он скучал по этому.

Они снова устраиваются на диване, и Эрик кладёт руку на спинку, позволяя Деле прильнуть к его груди.

\- Ты же никогда не будешь это носить?- спрашивает Деле, чтобы подтвердить своё предположение. Он в жизни представить себе не может Эрика в худи от Джесси. Мысль кажется такой же абсурдной как и Гарри Кейн, надевший цепочку с фальшивыми бриллиантами.

\- Нет,- без промедления отвечает Эрик. Деле улыбается, глядя на него и какое-то время просто наблюдает за тем, как Эрик смотрит телевизор. Ему нравится, как на лбу Эрика появляются морщинки, когда он на чём-то концентрируется, как он прищуривается, когда что-то привлекает его внимание.

Эрик наклоняется вперёд и берёт миску с кофейного столика, а затем снова обнимает Деле, не отрывая взгляд от телевизора. Отрывает ягоду от ветви зелёного винограда и отправляет в рот, не замечая, что Деле до сих пор смотрит на него.

\- Люблю виноград,- произносит Эрик с полным ртом и улыбается, жуя.

“Люблю тебя”, думает про себя Деле.

\- - -

В половину пятого, когда Деле рыскает по холодильнику Эрика в поисках чего-то съедобного, его вдруг осеняет, что у него всё-таки были планы на сегодня. Его рука замирает над упаковкой клубники, пока он пытается вспомнить, с кем и где он должен был встретиться. Блять.

У него была договоренность встретиться с Гарри и перекусить в пять часов.

\- Мне надо бежать,- говорит Деле, поспешно возвращаясь в гостиную и принимаясь искать телефон среди диванных подушек.- Я собирался встретиться с Гарри. Мне так жаль, я совсем забыл.

Он носится по комнате в поисках своего свитера, куртки и обуви.

\- В коридоре,- подсказывает Эрик.

Деле растерянно смотрит на него, а затем понимает, о чём он. Обувь в коридоре.

\- Прости, я совсем забыл, что мы планировали увидеться. Я отменил нашу встречу в последний раз и не могу опять его подвести,- объясняет Деле, направляясь в коридор. Садится на ступеньку, чтобы одеть кроссовки, и одновременно заказывает убер.

Ему нужно сначала заехать домой, сходить в душ и переодеться. Он ужасно опаздывает.

Эрик появляется в дверном проёме и с интересом за ним наблюдает, а Деле вдруг чувствует укол вины.

\- Может, мне отменить планы?- спрашивает он. Наверное, нужно это сделать.

Эрик смеется и качает головой.

\- Нет, не глупи.

\- Ты уверен?- колеблется Деле, надевая второй кроссовок. Он чувствует себя ужасно, потому что ему приходится уходить в такой спешке, и думает, что подводит и Эрика, и Гарри.

\- Уверен. Мне всё равно надо сестре позвонить. Передавай привет Гарри.

Деле завязывает шнурки, надевает куртку и крепко обнимает Эрика. Утыкается носом в его шею и глубоко вдыхает, наслаждаясь терпким запахом лосьона после бритья, смешанным с ароматом его кожи.

\- Эрик…- начинает Деле. У него на языке вертится тысяча вопросов, но он понимает: сейчас не время их задавать.

И Эрик тоже понимает, поэтому затыкает его поцелуем и подталкивает к двери.

\- Поспеши к Гарри, а поговорим потом.

\- Ладно,- отвечает Деле, кивая.- Потом поговорим. Я тебе напишу.

\- Да, беги уже,- Эрик улыбается ему, и Деле тянется за ещё одним поцелуем. Эрик встречает его на полпути, притянув за талию, а затем отстраняет и поворачивает к двери.- Беги!

\- - -

Когда он наконец приезжает в ресторан и видит Гарри, тот сидит один за столиком в самом дальнем углу ресторана и что-то машинально листает в телефоне. Деле сразу вываливает на него целый поток извинений и объяснений.

Гарри поднимается и обнимает его, уверяя, что всё в порядке. Он добавляет, что, так или иначе: он догадывался об опоздании Деле.

\- Я тут всего десять минут,- поясняет Гарри и улыбается, садясь обратно.

Деле закатывает глаза и выдвигает себе стул. Они сидят вдалеке ото всех остальных посетителей. Этот ресторан специализируется на стейках, одно из любимых мест Гарри. Интерьер выглядит дорого и стильно.

Они начинают с краткого разговора на отвлеченные темы, о семье Гарри и сражении Деле с пробками, но в конце концов Гарри закругляет разговор и переходит прямиком к главной теме, ради которой они, собственно, и собрались.

\- Ну что?- спрашивает он, понимающе улыбаясь.

Деле едва удается проконтролировать выражение лица.

\- Что “ну что”?- невинно отвечает он. Гарри смотрит на него раздражённо.

\- Что было после того, как я уехал?

\- Я его поцеловал, Гарри, а он поцеловал меня в ответ,- говорит Деле, не в силах сдержать улыбку.- Я остался на ночь.

\- О?- произносит Гарри, провокационно вскинув брови. Деле слегка качает головой.

\- Заткнись. Ничего не было. Мы просто… целовались и уснули вместе.

Деле не может поверить, что действительно говорит это вслух. Не только говорит об этом в публичном месте, но и обсуждает это с Гарри Кейном. Он рассказывает капитану сборной Англии, что целовался с одним из его соклубников. Словно ему снится, что он может так беспечно всё это обсуждать.

И Гарри абсолютно спокойно реагирует. Он ухмыляется, глядя на Деле через стол, и медленно кивает головой.

\- Наконец-то.

\- Не знаю, что будет дальше,- говорит Деле, откидываясь на спинку стула.

\- Полагаешь, он не передумает теперь?- спрашивает Гарри.

Деле не уверен в ответе на сто процентов и побоялся сам спросить. Он так спешил, уходя от Эрика, и жалеет теперь, что не узнал даже, могут ли они увидеться завтра.

Так что Деле не знает, встретятся ли они завтра и что будет дальше, что Эрик думает о будущем сейчас. Он только знает, что потерял счет поцелуям Эрика Дайера, так что хотя бы в этом вопросе они движутся в верном направлении.

\- Надеюсь,- отвечает Деле, медленно выдыхая.- Я настроен абсолютно серьёзно, если он тоже.

\- Это круто, Деле. Я так рад за тебя.

\- Спасибо, Гарри,- Деле берёт меню и принимается выбирать еду, пытаясь отвлечь себя от порхающих в животе бабочек.- Мы закажем какие-нибудь закуски? Я умираю с голода. У Дайета в холодильнике как всегда один виноград.

\- - -

Деле не может в это поверить. Он просто физически не может это сделать.

\- Я тебя ненавижу, Киран Триппьер,- бормочет он в микрофон, качая головой.- Ты отвратительный гном.

Триппьер в третий раз за игру украл его добычу.

\- Нужно быть шустрее, приятель,- в его наушниках раздается смех Кирана. Деле гневно сверлит взглядом экран и сдерживается, чтобы не наговорить лишнего.

Совершенно ординарный вечер, и Деле играет в Фортнайт с Кираном. Они играют вдвоём, потому что скучный Гарри сегодня их кинул, а Эрик терпеть не может эту игру. Магуайер сказал, что может быть присоединиться к ним позже, но сейчас Деле и Киран вдвоём, и Деле жутко взбешён, поскольку Киран ворует его монеты, патроны, а теперь и добычу.

Положа руку на сердце, он сам не может понять, зачем с ним играет.

\- Я почти мёртв,- ноет Деле, бросая взгляд на опасно низкий уровень здоровья.- У тебя есть что-то в аптечке или щиты?

\- Да, перевязки, иди ко мне,- инструктирует Киран. Деле вздыхает и бежит туда, где Киран строит защитную стену, чтобы Деле мог за ней поправить здоровье.

Краем глаза Деле замечает, как на диване рядом загорается экран телефона. Он запускает процесс исцеления в игре и в это время хватает телефон, открывая чат.

“Я могу сейчас прочитать открытку?”

Деле улыбается и быстро печатает ответ.

“Нет пока :)”

“А когда?”

“Когда я разрешу!! Наберись терпения!!”

\- Ты готов?- спрашивает Киран. Деле смотрит на экран и применяет ещё одну перевязку.

“Это любовное письмо?”

“Заткнись дайет”

“Точно оно”

“Может быть лол”

\- Дел, давай, пошли. Приближается буря.

“Не открывай пока”

“Я могу открыть завтра?”

“Нет”

“А когда??”

“На Рождество”

“Так не скоро”

\- Деле, чем ты там занят?

\- А?- внезапно Деле вспоминает о Киране и об игре.- Чёрт, прости. Я тут.

\- Залезай, нам надо двигать.

Деле запрыгивает в гольф-кар, и Киран везёт их, пока он снова смотрит в телефон.

“Как ты себя чувствуешь после вчерашнего?”

“Замечательно. А ты?”

“Всё хорошо. Я счастлив”

“Я тоже”

“Я слышал, как ты вчера сказал, что тоже меня любишь”

Деле терпеливо ждёт ответ, но Эрик на какое-то время уходит оффлайн.

\- Так чем ты там занят? Шлёшь кому-то фотки члена?- спрашивает Киран, явно раздражённый невнимательностью Деле к игре. Он вздыхает и поворачивается назад к экрану.

\- Заткнись, карлик. Я здесь.

Деле видит, как снова загорается экран телефона, и не может устоять и не прочитать ответ.

“Хорошо, это от всего сердца”

В ту же секунду Деле подстреливают. Киран стонет, и спустя секунду его персонажа тоже убивают. Деле пытается извиниться, но ему плевать, честно говоря. Сердце стучит в груди как сумасшедшее, а щёки болят от широкой улыбки.

“Я тоже от всего сердца дайет. Всегда”


	14. Глава 13

На тренировках Деле тяжелее всего. Он ловит себя на том, что отвлекается на Эрика каждую секунду, когда они рядом. Как он его толкает и улыбается, как вскидывает брови с намёком, когда никто не видит, как его ладонь задерживается на колене Деле в раздевалке. Деле кажется, словно ему снова восемнадцать.

Деле жаждет внимания Эрика. Он хочет веселить его, приносить ему радость, заставлять его закатывать глаза и говорить “Делбой” тем самым знаменитым поучающим тоном. По этому он скучал больше всего.

Сейчас середина декабря, и они задерживаются на тренировочном поле дольше обычного. На улице жутко холодно, и все страстно мечтают закончить, а Деле наоборот веселится от души. Он бегает по полю и без необходимости роняет Эрика в подкате. Остальные лишь стонут, наблюдая, как Эрик падает на газон и утягивает Деле за собой. Блондин расплывается в широкой улыбке, и Деле улыбается в ответ, нависая над ним.

Он хочет наклониться ближе и поцеловать Эрика, прямо здесь и сейчас, посреди поля, именно там, где они встретились, где сперва стали друзьями, товарищами по команде… но он знает, что не может. Не сейчас, когда вся команда наблюдает. По крайней мере, пока нельзя. Так что он поднимается на ноги, отряхивается и протягивает руку Эрику. 

Эрик встаёт и удерживает пальцы Деле ещё мгновение, медленно проведя большим по его ладони. Затем отстраняется и легко толкает Деле в грудь.

\- Это был очевидный фол,- обвиняет его Эрик, сдерживая понимающую улыбку.

Деле изображает невинность и пожимает плечами. Это был явный фол, и во время игры он получил бы прямую красную карточку. Но это Эрик, они на тренировке, и опять же, это Эрик, так что, да, ему стоит ожидать, что Деле время от времени будет его доставать.

Гарри объявляет окончание тренировки, и все медленно отправляются в сторону раздевалки. Эрик не спешит, забавляясь с мячом, поэтому Деле тоже остаётся. Наблюдает, как ноги Эрика танцуют вокруг мяча, как он подбирает его носком, затем подкидывает на колено, снова возвращает на носок, удерживая контроль всё это время. Деле подходит к нему, сверля глазами мяч. Ему хочется его отнять, подразнить Эрика, доказать, что он лучший игрок, но у блондина другие планы. Он берёт Деле за подбородок и встречается с ним взглядом. У Деле перехватывает дыхание, когда он смотрит в глаза Эрика, видит его тёплую, нежную улыбку. Он мягко выдыхает, гадая, что же сейчас произойдёт: вдруг Эрик и правда поцелует его прямо на поле.

Внезапно между ног Деле с лёгкостью пролетает мяч, а Эрик мгновенно перемещается, подбирая его с другой стороны, довольно хохоча над собой и Деле.

Деле начинает протестовать. Это абсолютно несправедливо, и Эрик не имеет права гордиться своим поступком. Об этом и речи быть не может.

\- Ты меня обманул!- стонет Деле, изо всех сил пытаясь отнять мяч у Эрика, но тот убегает от него, смеясь и не давая завладеть мячом.

\- Не раздвигай ноги, Делбой,- смеётся Эрик. Подкидывает мяч в воздух и с легкостью его ловит. Деле, хмурясь, нарочно в него врезается. Эрик пытается заставить его улыбнуться, но Деле не поддаётся. Он скрещивает руки на груди и крепко сжимает губы, опуская уголки вниз.

\- У тебя снова это выражение лица,- смеётся Эрик.

\- Какое выражение?- бормочет Деле. Всё у него в порядке с лицом.

\- О котором я говорил в интервью для GQ.

Деле смотрел это видео столько раз, что прекрасно всё понимает. “У него такое выражение лица, когда его расстраиваешь, выглядит примерно так…”.

Эрик корчит рожицу, точно такую же как в видео. Деле толкает его снова, но не может сдержать улыбку.

Эрик обнимает Деле за плечи и прижимает его к себе, пока они идут назад в раздевалку.

\- - -

Пару дней спустя Деле снова на поле, отрабатывает штрафные удары с Гарри Кейном, Кристианом и Уго. Почти четыре часа, и солнце уже низко висит над горизонтом. Деле начинает немного мёрзнуть, хотя одет в форму с длинными рукавами и даже в шапку. Он продолжает снова и снова натягивать рукава, пряча в них пальцы. Ему уже хочется закончить на сегодня. Гарри и Кристиан тренируют удары, а Деле наблюдает. Он должен давать им обратную связь, но по большей части смотрит вдаль и ждёт, когда уже можно будет вернуться в тёплое помещение.

Вдруг из здания выходят две фигуры и неспешным бегом направляются к полю. Когда они пробегают под фонарями, Деле видит Эрика и Сонни.

Они нарезают круги вокруг поля, пока Деле, Гарри и Кристиан продолжают практиковать удары с Уго. Но теперь Деле практически не может сосредоточиться - он пропускает почти все удары. Гарри подбегает к нему и начинает дразнить: ему следует стараться, раз Эрик наблюдает. Деле отталкивает его и краснеет, настаивая, что Эрик даже не смотрит сюда.

Но Эрик смотрит. Он и Сонни продолжают поглядывать в их сторону, пока они тут готовятся к своим ударам. Так что Деле ждёт, когда те окажутся в поле видимости, а затем отправляет мяч в сетку. Уго пытается спасти удар, но совсем в другом углу.

Эрик замедляет бег, награждает его поздравительной улыбкой, показывая два больших пальца, а затем спешит догнать Сонни.

\- - -

На другой день Деле завтракает в столовой с Гарри Уинксом. Около половины девятого входит Эрик с Яном. Деле им улыбается и кивает на два пустых места за их столом, надеясь, что они к ним подсядут. В столовой уже довольно многолюдно, поэтому он просит Уинкса поставить спортивную сумку на свободные места.

Эрик широко улыбается Деле и пытается разглядеть издалека, что у того на тарелке. Деле одними губами произносит “блинчики”, и лицо Эрика принимает такое по-детски счастливое выражение, что Деле не может сдержать смех.

Но затем Деле замечает, как Ян смотрит на кого-то в другом конце комнаты. Он прослеживает взгляд Яна и видит Кристиана и Мусу, сидящих у окна за столом со свободными местами.

Эрик всё смотрит на Деле, накладывая блинчики на тарелку и продолжая беседовать с Яном, и тот ведёт их обоих к столу Кристиана. У Эрика не остается выбора, кроме как сесть с ними.

Деле делает вид, что даже не обратил внимание.

\- Думал, они к нам присоединятся,- комментирует Уинкс, погружая ложку в кашу с мёдом.

\- Муса вернулся к тренировкам,- поясняет Деле, лазая в телефоне, чтобы не встречаться взглядом с Уинксом.- Ян хочет с ним пообщаться.

Телефон Деле вибрирует в его руке, когда ему приходит уведомление в WhatsApp.

“Прости :(“

\- Кто пишет?- спрашивает Уинкс, как всегда назойливый лучший друг. Деле поднимает глаза и встречается взглядом с Эриком. Блондин корчит грустную рожицу, и Деле смеётся, закатывая глаза.

“Ничего страшного. Прекрасно выглядишь сегодня дайет :)”

“Приедешь ко мне после тренировки?”

“Планировал х”

Деле прячет телефон в карман и улыбается себе под нос. Уинкс рассказывает о своей команде в Fifa, но Деле едва слушает. Он старается кивать в нужные моменты и смеяться, когда Уинкс озвучивает, сколько он потратил на покупку Деле, но про себя думает об Эрике и о том, чем они могут заняться сегодня вечером.

Прошло чуть больше двух недель с рождественской вечеринки Шпор, и за это время Деле оставался у Эрика пять раз. В первый раз они собирались просто поужинать и поиграть в Fifa, но внезапно на часах оказалась половина двенадцатого, а полусонный Деле лежал на диване. Эрик отвел его наверх, накрыл одеялом и целовал в темноте.

После этого Деле оставался каждый раз. Эрик живет ближе к базе, и Деле по вкусу лишние пятнадцать минут на сон с утра. Кроме того, ему нравилось просыпаться в постели Эрика, нравилось, как тот обнимает его, что тоже было большим плюсом.

\- Мне кажется, я слишком много потратил на свою команду,- виновато признается Уинкс.- Я первым делом купил тебя и Гарри Кейна.

Деле вырывает себя из мечтаний и концентрируется на разговоре. “Уинкс, Fifa, команда,- повторяет он про себя.- Может быть, сегодня я отдрочу Эрику”.

Они ничего ещё не делали кроме страстных поцелуев в постели. Деле каждый раз раздевался до белья, лишь чтобы увидеть реакцию Эрика. Обычно тот смотрел на него и довольно хмыкал, иногда приподнимал брови и спрашивал “тебе жарко, Делбой?” своим голосом с певучим южным акцентом.

Когда Деле оставался в последний раз, они оба лежали в постели в одном белье. Деле прижимался к Эрику, положив голову на его плечо, и выводил буквы на его голой груди.

Он вспоминал, как делал так же в России, в ту ночь, когда они лежали в одной постели и целовались до самого утра. Он помнил, как выводил своё имя, писал “Я тебя люблю”, “Прости”, “15” и между ними “Деле”, снова и снова. Он надеялся, что кожа Эрика запомнит его имя и оно каким-то образом проникнет прямо в сердце.

Поэтому он решил повторить. Выводил своё имя, имя Эрика, их номера. Он писал “Мой”, “Дайет” и “Поцелуй меня”. Он даже не осознавал, что Эрик следил за движениями, пока тот не приподнял его голову за подбородок и не стал покрывать его губы нежными поцелуями.

Поцелуи привели к тому, что Деле залез верхом на Эрика, устроившись на бёдрах. Он склонился над ним, облизывая и прикусывая его шею, когда почувствовал, как от этого дёрнулся член Эрика. Деле приподнялся, расплывшись в улыбке, и Эрик тоже рассмеялся, но затем нетерпеливо притянул Деле назад.

\- Ты меня слушаешь?- внезапно спрашивает Уинкс. Спальня Эрика исчезает, и Деле вдруг снова оказывается в столовой, где друг недовольно смотрит на него, качая головой.- Где ты витаешь?

\- Нигде, Уинкси,- уверяет его Деле.- Я тебя слушаю.

\- Думаешь об Эрике, да?- отвечает Уинкс. Деле смотрит на него раздражённо, но не отрицает.

\- И сколько же ты заплатил, чтоб я был в твоей команде?

\- Около пяти с половиной тысяч монет, кажется.

Деле быстро подсчитывает в голове, а потом снова смеряет Уинкси раздражённым взглядом.

\- Это же всего один фунт?

Уинкс пожимает плечами и смеётся.

\- Семьдесят девять пенсов.

Деле раздражается ещё больше.

\- И ты говоришь, что потратил на команду слишком много? Тебе везет, что у тебя милая мордашка, Уинкси.

\- - -

Наступает момент, когда Деле просто физически не может держаться подальше от Эрика. Произошло это двадцать третьего декабря после игры с Эвертоном, которую Шпоры выиграли со счётом шесть - два. Все в раздевалке сходят с ума от радости, даже тренеры, и Деле прямиком направляется сквозь вопящую толпу к одному конкретному человеку.

Каждый раз, когда Деле забивает гол, Эрик целует его в лоб и называет волшебным. Это обычай, повторения которого Деле с нетерпением ждёт всегда, отправляя мяч в сетку.

Эрик ждёт в раздевалке у места Деле, где лежат его полотенце, одежда и кроссовки. Он широко улыбается, когда Деле приближается и обнимает за плечи.

\- Красивый гол, Деле,- комментирует Эрик и закусывает губу, всё его лицо светится. Он подается вперед и целует Деле в лоб.- Волшебный.

Деле даже не осознает, как прижимается ладонью к голой спине Эрика под футболкой, как льнёт к его груди и прячет лицо в его шее, вдыхая запах кожи.

Все так увлечены празднованием, что не замечают, как Деле только что поцеловал Эрика в шею. Кажется, всем плевать, что Деле прячет уже обе руки под футболкой Эрика, а блондин так крепко его к себе прижимает, словно тот может испариться. Видимо, Эрику тоже всё равно, что их могут увидеть. Он снова целует Деле в лоб, улыбаясь.

\- Волшебный, Делбой.

Деле перекатывается с пяток на носки и широко улыбается в ответ.

\- Спасибо, Дайет.

\- - -

До Лондона ехать несколько часов, почти все в автобусе спят, слушают музыку или играют в Уно.

Деле садится с Эриком в конец автобуса, выбрав места без стола. Эрик занимает кресло у окна и наблюдает за мельканием уличных огней за стеклом, а Деле расслабляется рядом с ним, закинув ноги на сидение впереди, и отвечает на сообщения от брата и друзей.

Спустя пару минут Деле откладывает телефон и поворачивается к Эрику. Тот сидит с закрытыми глазами, дыхание тяжёлое и равномерное. Деле улыбается и едва сдерживается, чтобы не застегнуть молнию на куртке Эрика. Его лицо ещё немного бледное после простуды, и Деле переживает, что тот может замёрзнуть. Вместо этого он снимает свою куртку и накрывает ею Эрика.

Деле наблюдает за ним какое-то время, наслаждаясь мягкими чертами лица, изгибом губ, как опускается и поднимается его грудь от дыхания. “Ты так прекрасен, Эрик Дайер”. Деле говорил ему эти слова много раз, но Эрик до сих пор не верит, что - по мнению Деле - просто абсурдно. Эрик лишь смеётся, настаивая, что Деле в их паре красивый, а Эрик умный. С этим Деле не может поспорить, Эрик действительно умнее. Ему просто хотелось бы, чтобы Эрик понял: он тоже красивый. 

\- Хватит на меня пялиться, Деле,- бормочет Эрик. Медленно открывает глаза и ёрзает, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее.

\- Привет, соня,- приветствует его Деле. Он оглядывается, проверяя, не смотрит ли кто, и прижимается ближе, устроив голову на плече Эрика.

\- Привет, Дел,- Эрик выпрямляется, устраиваясь так, чтобы Деле прижался к нему ещё ближе.- Как долго мы уже едем?

\- Около двадцати минут,- смеётся Деле.- Ещё долго ехать.

Эрик хмыкает и прижимает Деле крепче.

\- Какого числа ты летишь в Португалию на Рождество?- спрашивает Деле. Он знает: Эрик планировал навестить семью в Португалии на праздник, но не расспрашивал подробности, потому что расстраивался из-за целой недели порознь.

\- В первый день Рождества,- отвечает Эрик. Деле поднимает на него взгляд.

\- В день Рождества?- переспрашивает он.- Во сколько?

\- Самолет в семь вечера.

\- А что ты будешь делать рождественским утром?

Эрик пожимает плечами.

\- Думал навестить родственников в Лондоне. Но это пока не точно.

Деле выпрямляется и качает головой. 

\- Ты не можешь встретить рождественское утро в одиночестве.

\- Ну, я не хочу лететь раньше двадцать пятого. Всё в порядке, Деле, правда. Я отпраздную Рождество, когда буду у сестры дома. 

Деле представляет, как Эрик просыпается в одиночестве рождественским утром, и у него щемит сердце. Он не может этого позволить. 

\- Что, если я завтра останусь на ночь и мы встретим Рождество вместе?

Эрик смотрит на него пару секунд, а потом его губы расплываются в заинтересованной улыбке.

\- А как же твоя семья?- неуверенно спрашивает он.

\- Я к ним поеду, но не утром. Они переживут,- Деле наклоняется ближе и устраивает подбородок на груди Эрика. Он надувает губы и произносит,- Ты не будешь встречать Рождество в одиночестве, Дайет.

\- Ладно, только если ты так хочешь. И если твоя семья не против,- говорит Эрик. Он приподнимает голову Деле, и между их губами остаются буквально миллиметры. Сердце Деле начинает биться в груди как сумасшедшее, и он слегка отстраняется.

\- Эрик, любой может…

\- Мне плевать,- перебивает Эрик. Он вскидывает брови и замирает, словно ждёт разрешения Деле. Он знает, что кто угодно может их заметить, но ему тоже плевать. Он улыбается и едва заметно кивает Эрику.

Эрик наклоняет голову и сокращает расстояние, тепло и нежно целуя Деле.

Первым их замечает Ламела и начинает свистеть на весь автобус. Сонни приподнимается на сидении и улыбается, глядя на них и показывая Деле поднятые вверх большие пальцы.

\- Наконец-то!- вопит Кайл, и Уинкс тоже внезапно встает, чтобы понять, что происходит.

\- Гарри, ты должен мне десять фунтов!- радостно вопит Уинкс.

\- А Джесси тогда должен мне двадцать!- с гордостью кричит в ответ Гарри.

Деле игнорирует их комментарии и смотрит на Эрика, затаив дыхание, ожидая его реакции, паники, но Эрик лишь смеётся, закатывает глаза и снова быстро целует Деле.

\- Что ж, если они не знали раньше, то теперь точно в курсе,- бормочет Эрик, продолжая касаться его губ, но затем замирает и отстраняется с обеспокоенным видом. Он приподнимается, обегая взглядом автобус.- Погоди, Джесси знает?- окликает он Гарри.

Гарри идёт к ним и садится в соседнем ряду.

\- Приятель, Джесси первым об этом заговорил,- отвечает Гарри.

\- Я подозревал,- стонет Эрик. Деле устраивается у него под боком и поворачивается к Гарри, слушая их разговор, пока проверяет инстаграм.- Я думал, он всё понял в России. После игры с Хорватией. Он пришел ко мне тем утром, а Деле прятался в ванной. Джесси вёл себя очень подозрительно.

Гарри удивлённо смотрит на Эрика, а Деле чувствует, как краснеет.

\- В России?- медленно повторяет Гарри.- Нет, друг, он знал ещё во Франции, на Евро.

\- Но это было два года назад. Мы даже не…

\- Мы много флиртовали во Франции,- спокойно перебивает Деле. Он колеблется, а затем виновато добавляет,- возможно, я по пьяни сказал Джесси, что ты мне нравишься.

\- О,- комментирует Гарри.- То есть он догадался не сам? Ты ему рассказал?

Деле пожимает плечами.

\- Ну, я рассказал ему только, что Эрик мне нравится, и всё.

Гарри качает головой и встает. 

\- Я сейчас ему напишу. Вот же врунишка, он уверял меня, что всё понял раньше, чем даже вы сами.

\- Не-а,- смеется Деле.- Я рассказал ему, когда мы пошли в бар и напились. Он тебя обманул, Гарри.

Гарри вздыхает и направляется по проходу, но на полпути останавливается и оборачивается.

\- Кстати, я очень рад за вас. Все мы рады.

Деле расплывается в широкой улыбке.

\- Я нравился тебе во Франции?- тихо спрашивает Эрик, проведя пальцами по рёбрам Деле.

Деле поворачивается к нему и отвечает самым своим слащавым голосом:

\- Именно поэтому Францию зовут городом любви.

\- Деле, Франция - не город…

\- Заткнись, Эрик.

\- - -

Они негласно договорились, что Деле останется у Эрика. Они молчат, но когда автобус привозит их на базу, оба направляются к машине Эрика, и Деле замирает у пассажирской двери, ожидая, пока Эрик её откроет для него.

\- Дверь сама себя не откроет, Эрик,- комментирует Деле осуждающим тоном. Эрик закатывает глаза и садится за руль.

\- Тебе больше не доступны подобные привилегии, Деле.

Деле надувает губы, но садится в машину и закрывает дверь сам.

\- Почему же?

\- Ну, тогда я пытался за тобой ухаживать, не так ли?- произносит Эрик полушутливо. Он заводит мотор, и Деле громко над ним смеётся - серьёзно, ухаживать? Откуда Эрик вообще взял это слово?

\- О, то есть сейчас ты уже не пытаешься за мной ухаживать?- широко улыбается Деле.

Эрик выезжает с парковки и бросает взгляд на Деле. Он замирает на мгновение, а затем подмигивает.

\- Может, немного.

Деле снова чувствует бабочек в груди, тех самых, что щекочут сердце и заставляют его путаться в словах и обливаться напитками каждый раз, когда Эрик смотрит на него этим взглядом. Уже пару дней он хочет спросить об этом Эрика, задать пугающий вопрос, но не может подобрать удачный момент.

Они едут по пустым улицам Тоттнема, они вдвоём, единственный свидетель - радио, и Деле решает, что настал тот самый момент. Вопрос сжигает его изнутри, и он отчаянно пытается придумать формулировку, но фраза вырывается сама собой, он не успевает себя остановить.

\- Кто мы?

Эрик смотрит на него, нахмурившись, и обдумывает вопрос Деле.

\- О чём ты?- спрашивает Эрик. Деле молча смотрит на него. “Серьёзно?”,- думает он.- “Будешь притворяться, что не понимаешь?”.

\- Ну… кто мы?- снова спрашивает Деле. Он не меняет формулировку, потому что вполне уверен: Эрик прекрасно всё понимает.- Мы встречаемся?- выбалтывает он.- Ну… не ходим на свидания больше ни с кем? Или нет?

Эрик довольно улыбается, и Деле смотрит на него серьёзным взглядом, ожидая ответа.

\- А кем ты хочешь, чтобы мы были?

\- Ну, я не хочу, чтобы ты с кем-то встречался,- быстро отвечает Деле.- Не хочу, чтобы ты целовал кого-то еще.

\- И я не хотел бы, чтобы ты целовал кого-то ещё.

\- И я знаю, ты бы хотел не афишировать наши отношения, но я не хочу их скрывать вечно.

\- Команда уже в курсе,- напоминает Эрик.

\- А что насчёт твоей семьи и друзей? Ты расскажешь им когда-нибудь?

\- Мои друзья знают. Я уже им рассказал. Думаю, сестра тоже знает,- продолжает Эрик, снова концентрируясь на дороге, поворачивая налево, а потом направо, и они оказываются на просёлочной дороге.

Деле наблюдает за ним, изучает его лицо, как свет фонаря падает на его черты, подчёркивая их красоту.

\- Ты рассказал друзьям?- с улыбкой спрашивает Деле.

\- Да,- смеётся Эрик. Но в его смехе чувствуются нервные, самокритичные нотки.- Я был пьян, и мне было грустно.

Деле наблюдает, как меняется выражение лица Эрика. Он явно вспоминает свою поездку в Португалию в то время, когда Деле встречался с Руби. Это была худшая неделя в жизни Деле. Он боялся, что Эрик никогда не вернётся.

\- Прости, что причинил тебе боль,- тихо говорит Деле.- Я совсем этого не хотел.

Эрик кладёт руку ему на бедро и мягко улыбается.

\- Знаю. Ты не причинил мне боль, просто вся ситуация была непростая. В любом случае, хорошо, что я рассказал им, они дали мне хорошие советы.

\- И что они сказали?

\- Сказали, чтобы я перестал себя бичевать за то, что не знаю, чего хочу. Что это нормально - не знать. Сказали, чтобы я перестал переживать из-за того, что другие обо мне скажут и подумают. Иззи сказала, что я всегда себя сдерживаю, потому что боюсь подвести других.

\- Она права,- комментирует Деле.

\- Знаю. Она намного умнее меня.

\- Я рад, что ты рассказал друзьям,- абсолютно искренне говорит Деле. Он знает, что Иззи права, знает, как Эрик переживает из-за того, что о нём подумают другие люди. Раньше он часто пролистывал комментарии в Инстаграме, расстраиваясь из-за сообщений, где люди писали о его переоценённости или плохой игре. Тогда Деле начал оставлять позитивные комментарии под его постами, чтобы поддержать баланс, но всё равно знал, как Эрик принимал всё близко к сердцу.

\- А ты кому-нибудь говорил?- спрашивает Эрик. Он сворачивает на очередную просёлочную дорогу.

\- Гарри и брату. Я намекал об этом Уинксу тоже. Джесси знает после той ночи во Франции.

\- Как отреагировал твой брат?

\- Как и Гарри. Сказал, что я должен бороться за своё счастье, рассказать тебе о своих чувствах.

\- Ты думал о том, что произойдёт, если люди о нас узнают?

Деле пожимает плечами.

\- Пытаюсь не думать. Надеюсь, ничего ужасного.

Конечно, он думал об этом. Думает об этом постоянно, потому что знает, как сильно должно быть, переживает Эрик. Что скажут люди, что скажет Поч, что скажут СМИ.

\- Забавно, конечно,- продолжает Деле.- О нас уже столько статей написано, о нашей дружбе, и все пишут только хорошее. Всегда позитивное.

\- Помнишь, как Крис сказал, якобы все знают - это больше, чем дружба?- хмыкает Эрик.- Не могу поверить, что никто об этом не написал.

\- Может быть, потому что людей это не так сильно интересует, как ты думаешь,- предполагает Деле. Он ждёт, пока Эрик посмотрит на него, и продолжает,- возможно, даже если люди узнают, что мы встречаемся, им будет всё равно.

Эрик кивает, начиная улыбаться. Он открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но останавливает себя.

\- Что?- спрашивает Деле.

\- Так мы встречаемся, да?- довольным голосом спрашивает Эрик. Деле молчит, наслаждаясь выражением счастья на лице Эрика.- Ты только что сказал “даже если люди узнают, что мы встречаемся”.

\- Да?

\- Да.

\- Сам не понял, что сказал,- смущенно говорит Деле, хотя, конечно, всё он прекрасно понимал.

\- Полагаю, тогда ты сам ответил на свой вопрос,- произносит Эрик спустя пару минут тишины. Деле склоняет голову вбок и с нежностью ему улыбается. Эрик улыбается в ответ и быстро поднимает и опускает брови вверх и вниз несколько раз, заставляя Деле рассмеяться.

\- Я тебя люблю, Эрик Дайер.

\- - -

Накануне Рождества Деле берёт с собой к Эрику сумку с вещами. До этого он по большей части пользовался запасной зубной щеткой Эрика, его полотенцами для гостей и одалживал свитера, когда нечего было надеть. Но, положа руку на сердце, на нем они смотрелись абсолютно по-дурацки, и он скучает по своему лосьону после бритья и уютной пижаме, так что наконец-то решает собрать с собой вещи.

Когда Деле приезжает к Эрику, тот встречает его в рождественском свитере Тоттенхэма. На нем изображён зловещий снеговик и написано “Шпоры” большими белыми буквами. Деле морщится, не успев даже поздороваться.

\- Почему ты это нацепил?- сухо произнёс он, проходя в коридор и скидывая кроссовки. Он роняет сумку на пол и нехотя обнимает Эрика, продолжая свирепо смотреть на оскорбивший его предмет одежды. Эрик улыбается как идиот, и Деле едва сдерживается, чтобы тут же не стянуть с него свитер.- Ты такой неудачник.

\- Нам всем их прислали. Твой ждёт тебя в гостиной,- отвечает Эрик.- И это же сочельник!

\- Я скорее надену худи Джесси, а это говорит о многом,- вздыхает Деле. Он старался никогда никого не осуждать, но рождественские свитера Шпор были тем ещё уродством, а Эрик умудрился надеть на себя аж на два размера больше. Видимо, выбор одежды Эрика он всё-таки осуждал.

\- Ну, худи Джесси тоже есть,- говорит Эрик.- Можешь его надеть.

Деле закатывает глаза, но всё равно тянется за поцелуем. Вообще, Эрик выглядит довольно мило в свитере, но Деле никогда в этом не признается.

\- Сними его,- ноет Деле и тянет за подол свитера. Он улыбается, когда осознает, что делает. “Как в России”, думает он.

\- Не сниму, пока не поужинаем,- настаивает Эрик.

Деле отправляется в туалет на второй этаж, пока Эрик принимается за готовку. Он берёт сумку с собой и, наверху достаёт свою зубную щётку и ставит в стаканчик рядом с щёткой Эрика. Он не задумывается ни о чем, пока не поворачивается к раковине и не видит их щётки вместе, и в этот момент у него в горле образуется комок. “Это всего лишь зубная щётка”,- говорит он себе. Но это новая зубная щётка, которую он специально купил, чтобы оставить здесь. 

\- Это действительно происходит,- бормочет Деле себе под нос. Он дотрагивается до щётки Эрика, а потом до своей. Сталкивает их вместе, и они замирают, соприкасаясь.

\- - -

\- Эй,- окликает Деле из дверного проёма гостиной Эрика. На часах около восьми вечера. Он поднимает взгляд и смеётся.- А омела всё ещё висит, помнишь?

Эрик выходит из кухни в синей футболке от Найк и серых тренировочных штанах и несёт в руках две кружки с чаем.

\- Помню,- отвечает он, направляясь к Деле в гостиную.

Деле делает шаг в сторону, чтобы его пропустить, но Эрик замирает на пороге и улыбается, провокационно вскинув брови.

В этот момент Деле понимает, что происходит, и улыбается в ответ. Подаётся вперёд и целует Эрика, стараясь быть аккуратным и не пролить чай.

Они устраиваются на диване и смотрят “Снеговика”. Эрик не мог поверить, что Деле никогда его не видел. Деле же находит фильм весьма странным. Снеговик оживает, крадёт ребёнка и отводит в лесную чащу, чтобы тот мог отпраздновать с другими подозрительными снеговиками? Определенно странно. Но Эрику, похоже, нравится, так что Деле держит рот на замке и пьёт чай - Рождество всё-таки и на один вечер он может уступить право выбора фильма.

Когда они досматривают фильм, Эрик звонит сестре, и они начинают болтать на португальском. Деле наблюдает, как Эрик ходит по комнате туда-сюда, и пытается понять, о чем они говорят, но пару минут спустя осознает, что не имеет ни малейшего понятия, и сдаётся. Он жестами показывает Эрику, что пойдет наверх, тот с улыбкой быстро кивает ему в ответ.

Деле бродит по комнате Эрика и на какое-то время застывает у окна. Он смотрит на жалкую парочку звёзд в лондонском небе и мечтает, как было бы здорово вернуться в Россию, где над их отелем каждую ночь зажигались миллионы звёзд в небе.

Он вспоминает вечер, когда они обыграли Швецию и Деле забил. Когда мяч оказался в сетке, первым делом он подумал, как Эрик назовёт его волшебным.

Он вспоминает Колумбию и какой жёсткой была игра, как страшно было играть на таких скоростях против команды, которая не желала сдаваться. Выматывающие девяносто минут, потом ещё полчаса, а затем серия пенальти. Деле не мог смотреть. У него свело челюсть, когда Эрик пошёл бить последним. Он понимал: всё или ничего.

Когда Эрик забил, Деле почувствовал, словно его ударили под дых. Счастье, любовь, восхищение разом охватили его тело, заставляя задохнуться. Он травмировал ногу, был полностью измотан, но это не смогло остановить его: он бросился через всё поле, чтобы найти Эрика и прыгнуть в его объятья.

Деле улыбается и выводит пальцем на стекле имя Эрика. “Лучшее лето в моей жизни”.

Понаблюдав за людьми на улице ещё пару минут, он бросает это занятие и принимается от безделья перебирать вещи Эрика. Берёт в руку их фото с Евро, и сердце в груди ёкает от воспоминаний. Он хватает с пола брошенный Эриком свитер и натягивает на себя. Он даже Эрику велик размера на четыре, но пахнет приятно. Деле прячет руки полностью в рукавах, прижимает их к лицу и вдыхает запах.

Закутавшись в свитер Эрика, Деле направляется в гардеробную и начинает рыться в его дурацкой одежде, которая по большей части ему велика. В самом дальнем углу он находит три свёртка, каждый из них с биркой с именем Деле. Он не может удержаться и берёт их в руки, трясёт, пытаясь понять, что внутри.

Один из них мягкий и лёгкий, поэтому Деле делает вывод, что внутри что-то из одежды/какая-то одежда. Второй большой, что-то в рамке - явно постер или картина. Третий подарок - маленькая коробка, размером с ладонь. Он трясет её, внутри что-то перекатывается. Деле переживает, что может сломать содержимое, и кладет обратно со всеми остальными найденными подарками.

Его собственные подарки пока остались в багажнике машины, но он планирует достать их и положить перед сном под ёлку. Он тоже купил три подарка: картину одного из любимых художников Эрика, звёздную карту той ночи, когда они впервые поцеловались в России, и новое фото в рамке с Чемпионата мира, чтобы поставить рядом с любимым фото Эрика с Евро.

Они оба согласились не покупать больше трёх подарков и ничего безумно дорогого. Деле закатил глаза, потому что на самом деле планировал купить Эрику спортивный автомобиль, но нехотя пришлось согласиться на его условия. 

Деле подходит к лестнице и прислушивается. Эрик всё ещё говорит по-португальски по телефону. Задумывается, почему они не говорят по-английски, как часто это делают. “Они говорят про меня”, думает он самодовольно.

Деле возвращается в спальню и садится на кровать со стороны, где обычно спит Эрик.

На прикроватном столике он наконец-то её находит - открытку. Деле написал её, когда расстался с Руби, когда хотел рассказать Эрику всё, начиная с самого первого дня их встречи. Там он объяснил, что произошло на Евро, в России и когда они вернулись домой.

Эрик до сих пор её не прочитал, ведь Деле велел ему ждать до Рождества. Деле хотел, чтобы Эрик прочитал открытку не в его присутствии, но сейчас он остаётся на ночь и больше нет смысла ждать.

Он берёт в руки конверт и спускается вниз.

\- Эй,- тепло приветствует его Эрик. Он только только закончил разговор и с любопытством смотрит на конверт в руке Деле.

\- Можешь открыть. Я хотел завтра, но решил, что можно и сейчас.

Эрик подходит к нему, и Деле протягивает ему конверт, надеясь, что тот не слышит его неровное дыхание. “Пожалуй, это слишком,- думает он.- Эрик всегда пугается, когда заходит слишком далеко”.

\- Ты уверен?- спрашивает Эрик. Деле нервно кивает и делает глубокий вдох.

Пока Деле не успел передумать, Эрик вскрывает конверт и достает открытку. Открывает её и начинает читать.

Для Деле время будто останавливается. Он чувствует вес каждой секунды, каждый удар сердца и каждый нервный глоток воздуха. Мгновения проходят: одно, второе, третье, ещё и ещё. Пока Эрик, наконец, не дочитывает всё до конца. Деле сглатывает комок в горле и ждёт реакции.

Эрик хмурится, и сердце Деле уходит в пятки. “Я зашёл слишком далеко,- думает он,- Эрик оттолкнет меня”.

Эрик продолжает хмуриться, глядя в открытку, его лоб морщится так же, когда он о чём-то задумывается. Но затем он смотрит на Деле, и выражение его лица смягчается. Он притягивает Деле за талию и крепко обнимает. 

\- Я тебя люблю,- бормочет он в шею Деле. Тот отстраняется, и у него вырывается тихий, нервный смешок.

\- Я тоже тебя люблю. Именно это я пытался сказать тебе. С самого начала.

\- Мы были такими дураками, да?- спрашивает Эрик, почесав затылок. Деле кивает. “Мы были такими дураками”. Столько боли, злости, непонимания. Столько ночей Деле плакал в подушку, потому что не знал, чего хочет, как ему это получить и как рассказать об этом. Потому что он не знал, что Эрик чувствует то же самое.

Он прижимается ещё ближе и хватается за подол футболки Эрика. Тянет за неё, и в ответ Эрик лучезарно улыбается.

\- Помнишь?- тихо спрашивает он. Эрик кивает и упирается лбом в лоб Деле.

\- Деле, я помню всё.

\- - -

Ровно в семь часов рождественского утра срабатывает будильник Деле. Только один раз в году он просыпается в такую рань и не чувствует себя зомби.

Открывает глаза, сонно тянется к телефону отключить сигнал, а затем сразу же запрыгивает верхом на Эрика. 

Блондин стонет и пытается его спихнуть, но Деле цепляется изо всех сил, покрывая лицо поцелуями, пока Эрик не сдается.

\- Рождество наступило, Дайет!- вопит Деле, оседлав его бедра.- Санта принёс подарки!

\- Тебе что ли десять лет,- вздыхает Эрик, но Деле видит, как уголки его рта ползут вверх в довольной улыбке. Он тянет Деле на себя и лениво целует.- С Рождеством, Деле.

Они спускаются вниз, и Эрик заваривает им чай, пока Деле листает музыкальные каналы в поисках рождественской музыки. В гостиной начинает играть All I Want for Christmas Is You, и Деле принимается драматично подпевать, указывая на Эрика, когда тот заходит в комнату.

\- Ты каждое Рождество так себя ведешь, даже у родителей?- со смехом спрашивает Эрик. Он ставит кружку с чаем Деле на столик, а затем они устраиваются рядом на полу.

Деле широко улыбается и тянется за поцелуем.

\- Я могу теперь открыть подарки?- спрашивает он.

Эрик кивает и вытягивает ноги, опираясь назад на локти. Наблюдает, как Деле достает из-под ёлки первый подарок со своим именем. Это тот самый мягкий и лёгкий сверток, в котором - Деле подозревает- находится одежда.

Разрывает оберточную бумагу и достаёт большое, дорогое на вид полотенце. Эрик нежно улыбается: он хочет, чтобы у Деле было собственное полотенце в доме у Эрика и ему больше не приходилось пользоваться гостевыми.

Деле чувствует комок в горле, и ему приходится уговаривать себя не расплакаться, ведь это полный бред - плакать над полотенцем. Его охватывает то же чувство, когда он увидел рядом их зубные щетки. Чувство дома.

Затем Эрик открывает два своих подарка. Это звёздная карта и картина. Он восхищён обоими подарками. Как сильно они ему нравятся, и как здорово Деле продумал. Он постоянно бросает взгляды на звёздную карту и обводит пальцем выгравированную внизу дату. Деле даже не говорил, почему выбрал именно этот день, ему не нужно ничего объяснять. Эрик уже всё понял.

Второй подарок Деле - футболка в рамке. Его собственная игровая футболка с матча со Швецией, в которой он забил свой первый гол на Чемпионате мира. Эрик попросил каждого члена команды подписать её и прямо над сердцем, под эмблемой трёх львов, сам Эрик написал “волшебный”.

Деле едва удаётся сдержаться. Он эмоционально хрипит “спасибо”, и Эрик даёт ему мгновение прийти в себя.

\- Открой, это небольшой презент,- тихо произносит Деле, протягивая Эрику его последний подарок.

Он смотрит, как Эрик разворачивает бумагу и каким счастливым становится его лицо при виде фотографии в рамке. “Ты такой красивый, когда так улыбаешься, будто из тебя льётся солнечный свет”.

\- Это мы,- радостно говорит Эрик. Деле смеётся над ним и кивает.

\- Это мы. Поставишь рядом с фото с Евро.

\- Я в восторге,- комментирует Эрик, продолжая улыбаться.- Спасибо.

Деле открывает последний подарок, пока Эрик наблюдает. Он выглядит немного взволнованным, поэтому Деле тоже начинает нервничать. Смотрит на Эрика с подозрением, когда под упаковочной бумагой оказывается обтянутый чёрной кожей футляр.

\- Что это?- спрашивает Деле. Бабочки в его животе снова порхают: Эрик улыбается и велит открыть и узнать самому.

Открывает коробку, и внутри оказываются серебряные запонки. Они небольшие, изящные, и на каждой в углу выгравирована крошечная цифра двадцать. Деле достаёт их и кладет на ладонь. Они ему безумно нравятся.

\- Это на свадьбу моей сестры,- тихо говорит Эрик.

Деле встречает его взгляд.

\- На свадьбу твоей сестры?- растерянно спрашивает он.

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты пошёл со мной,- поясняет Эрик.- Будешь моей парой?

У Деле нет слов, чтобы передать свои чувства. Нет слов, чтобы объяснить Эрику, как много для него это значит, как много сам Эрик для него значит. Запонки, подписанная футболка, полотенце. Всё остальное. Весь этот год.

Не пытаясь подобрать слова, которые всё равно не смогли бы и близко выразить всю его любовь, Деле просто кивает в ответ. Он смотрит на Эрика, прекрасного Эрика, и видит, как снова светится его лицо. “Ты мой солнечный свет,- думает он,- и в этом мире, который принадлежит нам, мне больше ничего не нужно”.


	15. Бонусная глава

Для Деле время будто останавливается. Он чувствует вес каждой секунды, каждый удар сердца и каждый нервный глоток воздуха. Мгновения проходят, одно, второе, третье, ещё и ещё. Пока Эрик наконец не дочитывает всё до конца. Деле сглатывает комок в горле и ждёт его реакции.  
\- - -  
Канун Рождества. Он стоит в гостиной Эрика перед горящим камином и наблюдает, как тот читает открытку. Наблюдает за выражением его лица в свете огня, за изгибом бровей и движением кадыка, когда тот сглатывает. Наблюдает, как глаза Эрика бегают по странице, читая одно слово за другим.

Сердце Деле застревает где-то в горле. Ему кажется, либо его сейчас вырвет, либо он потеряет сознание, либо скажет что-то идиотское, потому что стоящая в комнате тишина просто невыносима. Он откашливается и переминается с ноги на ногу.

\- Это всё… эмм…- замолкает он, указывая на вложенные в открытку листы бумаги. Он вырвал страницы из своего дневника, сложил их кое-как и засунул в карточку, которую купил за два фунта в ближайшем магазине.- Всё… из моего дневника.

\- Из твоего дневника?- повторяет Эрик. Первые его слова после вскрытия конверта. Голос звучит более хрипло, чем обычно, но выражение лица остаётся нейтральным. Деле даже представить себе не может, о чём Эрик сейчас думает, что чувствует.

\- Из моего дневника.

\- Я не знал, что ты ведёшь дневник.

Деле пожимает плечами. Он понимает, что сложно представить его и дневник. Но он очень забывчивый и при этом сентиментальный. Ему нравится записывать важные даты и события. Именно для этого сперва и был нужен дневник. Он вёл его со школы, записывая там тех, кто задирал или высмеивал за приёмную семью. Салли нашла список и поговорила с ним, побуждая вместо этого начать записывать всё хорошее, что с ним происходило. Со временем в записях становилось всё меньше о тех, кто причинил ему боль, и всё больше о тех, кто делал его счастливым. Он писал о проведённом с братом времени, о поцелуях с девушками и школьных футбольных матчах.

Затем это переросло в привычку, от которой он не мог избавиться. Деле писал в свой потёртый кожаный ежедневник всё подряд. Все в семье знали, что заглядывать в него строго запрещено, но Деле всё равно его прятал: заматывал в старый свитер и оставлял в самом дальнем углу шкафа. Там были рисунки, разные каракули, имена, даты, расписание уроков. Вся его жизнь. Дневник помогал ему переживать подростковые эмоции, а потом он просто… решил продолжить его вести.

Даже сейчас его дневник - уже пятый или ,может, шестой - спрятан в старую худи от Гуччи в самом дальнем углу гардеробной. В нём хранится всё: начиная с диеты и заканчивая самыми страшными секретами. Там можно найти буквально всё.

Но там не хватает несколько страниц, потому что после расставания с Руби Деле достал журнал из гардеробной и излил на страницах все свои чувства, пытаясь найти объяснение, почему его сердце так сильно болело. Ответ написан на каждой странице, он был очевиден и ясен любому, кто прочитал бы его дневник. Все листы были исписаны именем Эрика. Деле вырвал эти страницы и решил, что с него хватит. Ничто не докажет его чувства лучше, чем они. 

Так эти вырванные страницы оказались внутри дешёвой открытки из супермаркета, которую Эрик сейчас держал в руках. В приглушённом свете камина он смотрит на Деле. Его брови удивлённо поднимаются. Своим взглядом он будто спрашивает разрешения.

Деле кивает и выдыхает, когда Эрик бережно разворачивает первую страницу.

\- - -

1 августа, 2015

Эрик Дайер - напыщенный, блондин, полузащитник

Гарри Кейн - тихий, нападающий, не любит шутки

Ян Вертонген - бельгиец, защитник, дружит с кайлом уокером и кевином

Сон - нападающий?? Много смеется. С кевином

Крис - бельгиец?

5 августа, 2015

ДИЕТА СЛЕДОВАТЬ ДИЕТЕ!!! Тренировки сложные. Мне нравится Эрик Дайер.

10 августа, 2015

Начинаю больше вливаться в коллектив. Все со мной разговаривают. До фига странных акцентов и не все говорят по-английски но мне здесь нравится. Чувствую что попал в большой клуб. Профессиональный футболист Деле Алли ШПОРЫ ВПЕРЕД!

13 сентября, 2015

Да детка сегодня был мой дебют (настоящий)!!! Начал с победы один - ноль над Сандерлендом :) Играл под гарри кейном с соном и шадли. Крутые парни. Гарри оказывается очень разговорчивый. Я вышел на замену во второй половине но мы забили и выиграли. МК вчера проиграли :(

14 сентября, 2015

День отдыха. ДИЕТА!!! Эрик дайер всегда выбирает меня на тренировках. думаю он и Сон нравятся мне больше всего. С Гарри Кейном на тренировках скучно до ужаса. Не забыть позвонить Молли!!!

17 сентября, 2015

Эрик говорит не брать йогурт с черникой. Мультифрукты лучше. Постоянно заставляет меня брать его. Он мне больше всех нравится в Шпорах и мне кажется будто мы уже друзья. ……………. (там я написал что Гарри повел себя со мной как засранец на тренировке но я вычеркнул это на следующий день потому что он уже был милым со мной ЛОЛ)

\- - -

\- Я… я пролистал дневники и добавил пометки, где, подумал, они тебе понадобятся,- поясняет Деле, указывая на добавленные пару дней назад записи Он снова и снова перечитывал страницы в кровати, раздумывая, хорошая ли это идея - показывать их Эрику. Он никогда не предполагал, что кто-то будет читать его дневники. Но решил, что если хочет полностью отдать себя этим отношениям, то Эрик должен знать всё. Так что он подписал старые записи новыми чернилами, и там, где помнил, попытался добавить мысли, которые были у него в то время.

\- Ладно,- произносит Эрик. Он нервно улыбается, рвано вздыхает и продолжает читать.

Деле закусывает щёку и наблюдает за ним.

\- - -

26 сентября, 2015

ПОБЕДА ЧЕТЫРЕ - ОДИН НАД МАН СИТИ!!! ОТСОСИТЕ!!!!!! Сити забили первыми, но кто затем возвращает нас в игру?? Кто сравнивает счет? ЭРИК ДАЙЕР супер ударом. Как раз перед перерывом. Гарри тоже забил конечно и Коко и Тоби. Я заработал в конце игры желтую карточку за грубый подкат хехе. Рад до чертиков ШПОРЫ ВПЕРЕД мы выиграем ВСЕ ТИТУЛЫ

27 сентября, 2015

Вчера ходил на ужин с парнями. В шикарное место. надо туда сводить как-нибудь Гарри и Молли. Им нравится жить в Лондоне и нравится мой новый клуб :) Гарри должен стать профессионалом когда-нибудь богом клянусь он так хорош его должны взять в клуб первой лиги он намного лучше многих дебилов которые в ней играют 

Обед был отличным ел стейк сидел с Эриком и Коко (которого тоже блин зовут Эриком) Эрик (мой эрик) добавил меня в снэпчате. Чувствую себя наконец полноценным членом команды. Пытался заставить Эрика на спор выкрасить волосы в розовый цвет но он отказался. Сегодня три раза прокинул мяч ему между ног на тренировке. Надо спросить его где он делал зубы потому что они выглядят замечательно. Хочу такую же красивую улыбку

10 декабря, 2015

В тайном санте мне попался Эрик!!! Сперва был в восторге потому что он мой лучший друг но не могу никак придумать ничего стоящего. Ему нравится искусство книги и все такое. Я ничего не знаю об искусстве и книгах. Может радио для душа потому что он постоянно поет в душе после игр!!! Или новые кроссовки потому что его просто отвратные. Гель для его потрясающих волос лол. Не носит перчатки на тренировках даже когда холодиииинааааа. Может купить перчатки

11 декабря, 2015 

Не представляю какой бюджет на тайного санты в клубе премьер лиги. Переживаю что куплю Эрик дешевое радио для душа и перчатки а кто-то подарит мне ламборгини ЛОЛ.

12 декабря, 2015

Придумал кое-что получше!!! Заказал рисунок первого гола Эрика за ттх против вэст хэма!! Куплю для него рамку и наверное еще и радио для душа и нормальные перчатки.

30 декабря, 2015

ЗА ЧТО Я БЛАГОДАРЕН В 2015:

Мою любящую и поддерживающую меня семью

Новое начало в новом клубе в премьер лиге. ОГРОМНЫЙ шаг для моей карьеры и надеюсь что смогу себя проявить

ТО ЧТО ВЫХОЖУ ИГРАТЬ В СТАРТЕ!!

Дебют за взрослую сборную Англии

Моих друзей в МК

Моих друзей в Шпорах

Эрика Дайера

Помощь и поддержку тренерского штаба

Голы

Как Эрик зовет меня волшебным когда я забиваю

Фанатов которые верят в меня и которым нравится как я играю

КАК Я ПРОКИНУЛ МЯЧ МЕЖДУ НОГ МОДРИЧА

в новом году: еще больше игр в старте, участие в евро, сделать зубы, купить эрику одежду по размеру.

\- - -

Эрик улыбается, увидев последний пункт в списке. Он медленно кивает, соглашаясь.

\- Это было твоё лучшее желание,- комментирует он.

\- Да,- говорит Деле, улыбаясь в ответ.- Согласен.

\- Ты добавил меня в список,- произносит Эрик, снова глядя на него. Его голос затихает, а горло сводит.- Ты даже подчеркнул моё имя.

\- Да,- повторяет Деле снова.

Он помнит, как писал этот список, помнит, как подчеркнул имя Эрика. Он бы с радостью подчеркнул его семь, восемь, может, даже миллион раз. “За что я благодарен? За тебя”.

\- Йогурт с мультифруктами намного вкуснее. Я правильно сделал, что сразу посоветовал.

\- Ты до сих пор ешь этот йогурт,- смеётся Деле.- Не знаю, как он тебе ещё не надоел.

\- Я просто… верен своему выбору,- Эрик улыбается многозначительно и по-доброму. Деле краснеет от его слов.- Можно мне прочесть следующую страницу?- спрашивает Эрик, сжимая в пальцах уголок нового листа.

Деле кивает и глубоко вздыхает.

\- Давай.

\- - -

28 января, 2016

Канал Шпор или как его там попросили меня завтра вмешаться в интервью с Эриком. Он ПОНЯТИЯ НЕ ИМЕЕТ. Думает, что это будет обычное интервью но я объявлюсь и его сорву. Нужно приготовить вопросы!!

1\. Ты научился не пропускать мяч между ног?  
2\. Поздравляю с прекрасным сезоном эрик дайет. Есть ли какой-то игрок с кем ты сильно сдружился в этом сезоне?  
3\. Кто твой лучший друг в клубе?  
4\. Кто лучший полузащитник в клубе после тебя?  
5\. Кто из шпор хуже всех одевается? (ты)  
6\. Как ты смог вернуться на свою позицию в полузащите после игры в защите в кубке?  
7\. Кто самый привлекательный внешне в шпорах?  
8\. Кто твой любимый игрок?  
9\. Какие парные тату мы набьем?  
10\. Ты меня любишь? Да или да?

3 февраля, 2016

Интервью вышло сегодня и это была умора!! Эрик тааааак на меня выбесился постоянно пинал под столом чего на видео конечно не было заметно. Отказался признать меня своим лучшим другом в клубе а затем отвез меня на ужин так что я уж точно его лучший друг. я явно взял интервью круче всех в шпорах так что они должны платить мне больше 

15 апреля, 2016

Я должен был это предвидеть. Эрик сегодня отомстил мне за интервью лол. Думал что даю интервью после того как получил награду как лучший молодой игрок сезона а тут заходит эрик дайет и перехватывает интервью. У него было намноооогоооо больше времени на подготовку чем у меня и это вообще нечестно. Даже написал в твиттере чтобы люди скинули вопросы лол. Жаль что я так не сделал. Он спросил о лучшем событии для меня в этом году и я ответил что встреча с ним. Мне показалось что я переборщил и поменял ответ но в первый раз я сказал правду.

10 мая, 2016

Угадайте кто едет на ЕВРО!!! ЭТО ЯЯЯЯЯЯ

7 июня, 2016

Только заселились в отель в Марселе. Номер 204!! Как 20 и 4 (мы с эриком живем вместе). Никогда не могу спать в первую ночь в отелях в этих неудобных номерах. Всегда тааааак жарко а кондиционер скрипит как тварь. Гарри просил ему позвонить но мне лень поэтому я лег спать. Уснул на диване на Эрике. Вообще без сил

8 июня, 2016

Проснулся в кровати Эрика лол думаю проснулся ночью и мне стало холодно. Должно быть совсем был не в себе

тренировка 6 из 10. Нужно есть больше бананов по совету диетолога эрика дайета

10 июня, 2016

Тренировки нон стоп!!! Богом клянусь из-за роя мы все будем с травмами в итоге а у нас завтра первая игра! Эрик учит меня французскому. Bonour hola j’maple Dele. Jadore le football!! Jadore Marseille. Jadore Englais!! Jadore jadore jadore

11 июня, 2016

JADORE ЭРИКА ДАЙЕРА!!! ПЕРВЫЙ ГОЛ НА ЕВРО ЭРИКА ДАЙЕРА!!! ВТОРОЙ ЛУЧШИЙ ПОЛУЗАЩИТНИК В МИРЕ ЭРИК ДАЙЕР!!! ЛУЧШИЙ ШТРАФНОЙ КОТОРЫЙ Я ВИДЕЛ В СВОЕЙ ГРЕБАНОЙ ЖИЗНИ ОТ ЭРИКА ДАЙЕРА! Я jadore этого шароголового и его штрафные!!! Игра закончилась один - один и это ПОЛНАЯ ХЕРНЯ но эрик забил самый красивейший гол англии ЛЕГЕНДАРНО! JADORE Э

13 июня, 2016

Он носит белую футболку с розовыми шортами. Adromodele andromodele ANDROMODELE. Я это обожаю (думаю я сначала написал что мне нравится когда ты так меня зовешь но затем решил что это странно и вычеркнул)

14 июня, 2016

████████████████████████████████████ (понятия не имею что там было. и не помню почему я это вычеркнул)

15 июня, 2016

Pain au chocolat. Мой новый ник. Jadore Marseille хочу сюда переехать и жить здесь вечно. Мне тут так нравится так нравится так нравится  
MAISON DE COR COEUR BLANC булочная. PAN AU CHOCOLAT.  
ЗАВТРА игра вперед львыыыыыыы!!!  
Франция мое любимое место на земле.

16 июня, 2016

Выиграли 2-1. Должен был забить. Я так ужасно зол!!!!!! Я хотел забить для ███ Англии (помню что случайно написал для Эрика вместо Англии)

18 июня, 2016

У Эрика сегодня вечером свидание с Элис из булочной. Она на 2 из 10 в лучшем случае и я понять не могу что в ней хорошего. Достало. Отдыхаю с Гарри он один из моих лучших приятелей смешно подумать что он мне не понравился когда я только пришел в ттх. Жутко заебал эрик дайер не знаю почему он всем так нравится он ████████████ (наверняка написал там какую-то гадость. Я жутко ревновал тогда из-за свидания) 

19 июня, 2016

Pamplemousse █ (думаю нарисовал там сердечко) Мой лучший друг вернулся :):):) у нас вчера вечером было “дружеское” свидание потому Элис оказалась жутко скучной ШОК КОНТЕНТ. Отвел его на нормальное свидание потому что кто-то же должен!! Пошли в кино на ужастик - ТИШИНА. 8 из 10 но совсем не страшный правда мне пришлось взять эрика за руку а может это он меня взял за руку слабак. Теперь мне намного лучше :) pamplemousse и pan pain au chocolat снова вместе. Лучшее свидание в моей жизни

20 июня, 2016

Фуууу ноль - ноль англия словакия. УБОГАЯ КОМАНДА но мы сами играли УБОГО. Меня выпустили на шестидесятой минуте у меня было ударов пятьдесят по воротам но каждый раз неудача и защитник завалил меня в штрафной и это был стопроцентный пенальти блин. Эрик почти забил но ему тоже помешали с нарушением правил а судья козел опять не заметил!!! Но мы все же вышли из группы. Я СЧАСТЛИВ МЫ ТОЧНО ВЫИГРАЕМ

21 июня, 2016

Тайно выбрались выпить. Слишком напился. Были только мы с джесси и еще пара парней. Эрик не пошел. Джесси думает что мне нравится Эрик

22 июня, 2016

Похмельные прогулки по пляжу с Эриком это моя новая любимая вещь  
Adromodele ~ ANDROMODELE  
Pain au chocolat  
люблю бегать по морю в вечерних волнах  
люблю звезды

23 июня, 2016

Нужно убедить Эрика купить здесь вместе дом. Я влюбляюсь в марсель и не хочу уезжать. Провел пару ночей в разных городах в одноместных номерах. Больше не могу спать один.  
Если бы я умер, я бы являлся к эрику привидением.  
Если бы он умер я бы хотел чтобы он меня преследовал  
Pamplemousse (грейпфрут или дыня как его голова). Иногда кажется словно он один меня только понимает. Иногда мне кажется ████████████ (не помню что там написал но явно что-то что нельзя никому было видеть раз я это решил вычеркнуть)

26 июня, 2016

ЗАВТРА ИГРА!! Тренировка была отстой, кажется потянул заднюю поверхность бедра черт возьми. Нужно позвонить своему врачу потому что здешний намного хуже. Снова спал в постели Эрика потому что она удобнее и теплее. Мне нравится когда он меня обнимает. Надеюсь он завтра забьет

27 июня, 2016

Вылетели с евро. Нас выбила ГРЕБАНАЯ ИСЛАНДИЯ!!!!! Наша команда дерьмо!!! все играли отвратительно. Ненавижу всех в команде. если меня снова вызовут в сборную я нахер не поеду. дерьмовая команда дерьмовый турнир

\- - -

\- Ты плохо принял поражение,- комментирует Эрик, вспоминая реакцию Деле на вылет с Евро. Кричал на всю команду и клялся, что никогда больше не будет играть за Англию. 

Деле не гордился своей реакцией, но он был молод, глуп и это было его первое крупное поражение в карьере. Так что да, он отреагировал очень плохо.

Больше всего ему стыдно за холодное отношение к Эрику после вылета, чем за крики на товарищей. Ему стыдно, что он две недели игнорировал все его звонки и сообщения. У него не было сил хоть раз улыбнуться даже собаке или попыткам сестры его развеселить. Ему стыдно, что он пропустил все запросы Эрика в TouchRoom и отвечал отказом на все приглашения поужинать. Все это было намного хуже, чем накричать на Джордана Хендерсона и послать Роя нахер.

\- Я был так счастлив до этого матча,- говорит Деле, пожимая плечами.

До сих пор сложно об этом думать. Как до этого момента всё было хорошо. Как Деле влюбился во Францию, в её культуру, в то, как морские брызги оседали на его лице солёными каплями. В начале игры он был на таком эмоциональном подъёме, а спустя девяносто минут опустился на самое дно. Исландия забрала у Деле больше, чем мечту выиграть Евро, она забрала у него всё. Забрала ночи за игрой в карты на кровати Эрика в номерах отелей, прогулки под солнцем в пекарню под пение птиц, духовное единение команды. Всё. В один момент.

Эрик переворачивает лист и изучает рисунок сзади. Он смазан и вообще ужасен, но это лучшая попытка Деле нарисовать сборную Англии. Куча человечков из палочек с острыми локтями и коленями стоят в одну линию без одежды, но в огромных футбольных бутсах и с большущими улыбками на лицах. Над каждым человечком написаны инициалы. Прямо посередине Э.Д. и Д.А.

Об этом до сих пор тяжело думать, но теперь Деле вспоминает преимущественно хорошее. Он предпочитает не думать о поражении. Вместо этого он старается вспомнить, как ладонь Эрика касалась его бедра, когда они лежали рядом в темноте и оба притворялись, что уже спят.

\- Я помню, ты со мной две недели после этого не разговаривал,- с грустью произносит Эрик. Он проводит пальцем по смазанному рисунку и поднимает взгляд на Деле.- Это было непросто.

\- Я же одумался в итоге,- с извиняющимся видом улыбается Деле. Он действительно одумался и больше не отпускал Эрика.

\- - -

10 июля, 2016  
ЧТО КУПИТЬ:  
КУРИЦУ  
СПАРЖУ  
ОВОЩИ  
КАРТОШКУ (МНОГО)  
СЫР  
Гарри и Эрик придут ко мне в гости и Я ГОТОВЛЮ. Эрик постоянно остается у меня но мы не скажем Гарри. Не знаю даже почему. Нужно вести себя так словно я их обоих не видел с Евро.

11 июля, 2016

Я ██████████ █████ █████ ЭРИКА Дайера!! (Я совершенно точно написал “Я хочу поцеловать гребаного эрика дайера” когда пришел пьяным домой в один из вечеров) 

\- - -

Эрик пытается перевернуть страницу, но Деле тянется и останавливает его.

\- Там ещё, эммм, страницы четыре любовных страданий с 2016 по 2017. Много постыдного компромата, особенно когда мы были в Греции и когда шли круг почета на Уайт Харт Лейн. Ну… когда ты взял меня за руку?

Эрик хмыкает и усаживает Деле рядом с собой на диван. 

\- Да, я помню.

Он открывает новую страницу, но Деле снова его останавливает.

\- Можешь прочитать их потом?- смущенно просит Деле. Он забирает страницы у Эрика и начинает их перебирать.- Я хочу, чтобы ты прочитал последние. Там… там всё самое важное.- Он листает, пока не находит нужные записи.- Вот, тут… прочитай.

Эрик медленно кивает, позволяя Деле вложить листы ему обратно в руки. Он нежно улыбается в свете камина, и Деле чувствует, как перестает нервничать. Они мгновение смотрят друг на друга, а потом Эрик откашливается и возвращается к чтению.

\- - -

18 июня, 2018

Кубок Мира 2018 мы едем!! Сегодня первый матч и я в огне. Вся семья приехала, Россия супер, в команде отличная атмосфера, живу в одном номере с Дайетом, у меня отличное предчувствие :) 

19 июня, 2018

Первая игра ПЕРВАЯ ПОБЕДА 2-1 да парни вперед!!! Конечно гарри забил оба мяча

21 июня, 2018

Играл в карты вечером с Джесси и Маркусом в их номере они такие идиоты. Богом клянусь Джесси лижет Маркусу зад при любой возможности не знаю что будем на ужин сегодня эрик хочет чтобы мы сходили куда-то но нам вообще то нельзя  
Сходили в ресторан эрик надел свои розовые шорты. Те самые из Марселя. Я бы все отдал чтобы вернуться к тем беззаботным прогулкам по пляжу. Pamplemousse и pan au chocolat. Все те же правда у эрика меньше волос и он стал таким тихим.  
Что с нами случилось? Неужели я ему больше не нравлюсь?

\- - -

Эрик издает тихий и грустный звук. Деле понимает, что именно он читает, и видит, как глаза Эрика снова и снова пробегают по одной и той же фразе. Деле догадывается, какие слова произнесёт Эрик, хотя тот ещё даже не открыл рот.

\- Я пытался дать тебе свободу, пытался разобраться в своих чувствах к тебе. Ты всегда мне нравился,- серьёзным тоном произносит Эрик.

Деле накрывает руку Эрика своей и улыбается.

\- Я знаю, Дайет. Читай дальше.

\- - -

23 июня, 2018

Не знаю что бы делал если бы Эрика не вызвали на чемпионат мира. Иногда мне кажется что я отлично лажу со ВСЕМИ в команде но с Эриком мы абсолютно на другом уровне. Так выбесился сегодня вечером потому что стерлинг постоянно шутил что выиграет золотую бутсу хотя всем ясно что это будет гарри!!! Эрик сводил меня поесть мороженое и мы сидели на качелях на улице. Он хороший. Милый. Нужно позвонить Салли.

24 июня, 2018

6-1 ПОБЕДИЛИ ПАНАМУ НЕ МОГУ ПОВЕРИТЬ ПАРНИ МЫ ВЫИГРАЕМ ЭТОТ ЧЕРТОВ ЧЕМПИОНАТ МИРА! Снова повредил чертову заднюю поверхность бедра так что сидел на скамейке с эриком но мы разделили на двоих пачку чипсов в раздевалке и он прокатил меня на закорках по полю после игры.

25 июня, 2018

Эрик Дайер эрик дайер эрик джереми эдгар чертов дайер!!! (Не помню даже, почему я это написал? Наверное, мы поругались?)

\- - -

\- О, я вспомнил причину,- смеётся Деле, ткнув пальцев в свои записи.- Это было…

\- Когда на тренировке я выбрал в пару Джесси, и ты был в ярости,- заканчивает за него Эрик.

\- Да,- краснеет Деле. Он чувствует себя глупо при одной мысли об этом.- И мне пришлось встать в пару к Маркусу.

\- Я это сделал, чтобы ты заревновал,- усмехается Эрик.

\- Что ж,- вздыхает Деле,- твой план сработал.

\- - -

28 июня, 2018

Играем с Бельгией сегодня но я все еще с травмой. А Эрик будет играть так что сказал ему что он должен забить еще один потрясающий штрафной. Он спросил что получит если забьет. Странно потому что когда он забил супер гол на Евро я страшно хотел его поцеловать. Но думать об этом не придется если мы проиграем так чтооооо  
Эрик не забил очень жаль

29 июня, 2018

Похоже мы играем с парнями из Колумбии!! КАК ЖЕ Я ЖДУ хочу снова выйти на поле. ПОЗВОНИТЬ САЛЛИ Веду их сегодня на ужин. Думаю Эрик тоже придет. Как моя вторая половинка :)

30 июня, 2018

Эрик эрик эрик эрик. Деле деле деле деле деле деле эрик эрик эрик деле эрик. Эрик Дайер Эрик Дайер ЭРИК ДАЙЕР

1 июля, 2018

Как это - быть влюбленным? что вообще такое любовь?  
Поздние вечера  
прогулки по пляжу  
█████████ (я написал “желание поцеловать лучшего друга” что-то в этом духе)  
Эрик эрик эрик ненавижу тебя эрик дайер.

2 июля, 2018

мне продолжает сниться завтрашняя игра с Колумбией. Боюсь того что почувствую если мы опять вылетим. Не хочу подводить семью. Друзей, команду, страну. Хочу выиграть чемпионат мира и чтобы вся страна навсегда запомнила мое имя. Навсегда запомнила эту команду  
АНГЛИЯ 2018 футбол вернется домой

3 июля, 2018

АНГЛИЯ ВЫИГРАЛА ПО ПЕНАЛЬТИ!!!!! Я НИКОГДА НЕ БЫЛ ТАК СЧАСТЛИВ. Я готов расцеловать эрика дайера я мог бы поцеловать его миллион раз. Я блин люблю джордана пикфорда!!!! МЫ ПРОШЛИ ПО ПЕНАЛЬТИ В ЧЕТВЕРТЬФИНАЛ ЧЕМПИОНАТА МИРА  
ЭРИК ДАЙЕР ЗАБИЛ ПОБЕДНЫЙ ПЕНАЛЬТИ!!  
Я люблю его я люблю его я люблю его я люблю его я люблю

5 июля, 2018

Ужинали с парнями и снова смотрели как все дома С УМА СХОДИЛИ во время пенальти. Эрик говорит что нужно потише вести себя в соц сетях, говорит не постить ничего потому что сми сейчас будут особенно пристально за нами следить. Следить за чем?? Что значит потише???

7 июля, 2018

Космос Арена, Самара. Англия против Швеции. Пятьдесят восьмая минута. Деле забивает свой первый гол за Англию на чемпионате мира. 58 58 пятьдесят в о с е м ь :D :D :D :D :D :) :) :)  
И мы прошли в полуфинал. футбол вернется домой. Я влюблен!!! Волшебный Деле. Волшебный. Волшебный :)

10 июля, 2018

эрик сводит меня с ума. Йогурт с мультифруктами. Я его люблю.  
Завтра игра. Нужно быть в фокусе. Сегодня идем ужинать с парнями. Мне нужна прогулка по пляжу и звезды на небе чтобы успокоить нервы. Мне нужен Эрик.

11 июля, 2018

Стадион Лужники, Москва. Англия - Хорватия. Англия вылетела. Все кончено все кончено все кончено. Все ПОТЕРЯНО  
Не могу думать не могу есть не могу ничего делать. мне нужен эрик

12 июля, 2018

Слишком много мыслей в голове. Не могу перестать слышать вопли хорватских фанатов когда они забили второй гол. Не могу забыть лицо Гарри когда раздался финальный свисток. Гарет и Пикфорд. Раш в отчаянии. Эрик. Эрик всегда такой спокойный и заботливый. Поднял меня на ноги обнял и увел с поля. Час ехали в отель на автобусе. Уснул на его плече. Что бы я делал без Эрика? Почему он не так сильно расстроился как я. Почему он спокоен? Почему он почти поцеловал меня прошлой ночью? Может мы так расстроены что не можем мыслить ясно? Почему все это происходит 

13 июля, 2018

До сих пор не могу собраться с духом и встретиться с Гарри и Молли. Не хочу никого видеть.  
Не хочу вылезать из постели. Эрик принес мне завтрак.  
Завтра игра за третье место. ничего не чувствую. Не могу заставить себя пересмотреть игру. Пытался но смог осилить только первый тайм. Гол Триппьера лучшее что я видел.  
Нужно отвлечься и уйти из номера. Мне кажется будто мы снова во Франции. Эрик уходит а я просто жду когда он вернется. Единственное что меня сейчас успокаивает это то как он произносит мое имя.

14 июля, 2018

Футбол отстой. Домой футбол не вернется. Ничего домой не вернется. Эрик был капитаном. Он заслуживает всего мира он заслуживает всего лучшего он никогда-никогда не поймет какой он прекрасный как он много значит. Он мой йогурт с фруктами и звезды над пляжем. Он…

15 июля, 2018

Я люблю Эрика но он меня не любит. Блять блять блять я все испортил!!!! Что я наделал. Голова совсем не работает. БЛЯТЬ

16 июля, 2018

Не могу осознать все что происходит прямо сейчас. все так странно между мной и эриком. Мы отдалились и все не так и я это ненавижу. Он не хочет больше спать со мной в одной постели. Почему я этого хочу?? Почему я продолжаю думать о том что хочу его поцеловать в этом нет никакого смысла похоже кубок мира меня свел с ума. хочу домой как можно скорее

19 июля, 2018

19/07/18 Я его поцеловал.  
Эрика Дайера.  
Я не почувствовал ничего необычного, странного или неправильного, это было приятно. Словно внутри меня порхали бабочки. Как когда он впервые мне улыбнулся и сказал взять йогурт с мультифруктами а не с черникой. Просто Эрик. Словно мы снова во франции на пляже а на небе звезды. я так сильно этого хотел и был полным дураком. Эрик Дайер Эрик Дайер Эрик Дайер. Кажется я тебя люблю

\- - -

Эрик заканчивает читать. Остается ещё одна страница, но листы падают на колени, а он притягивает Деле для поцелуя.

Деле стонет, страстно желая, чтобы Эрик стёр своими поцелуями все плохие воспоминания. Все ночи, которые они потратили, боясь сказать о своих истинных чувствах. Когда Деле хотел написать “Я люблю его больше всего на свете”, но останавливал себя - у него слишком сильно дрожала рука. Слова, которые он не мог позволить себе написать, чувства, которые он не мог позволить озвучить и даже просто чувствовать. Слова, которые он хранил в своём сознании, чтобы никто и никогда не мог их прочесть.

А теперь он выставил их напоказ перед Эриком. Но тот не хочет читать дальше.

\- Ты не должен был это делать,- произносит он между поцелуями, но Деле не может оторваться от его губ для ответа. Эрик хочет сказать что-то ещё, но Деле сцеловывает слова с его губ.

\- Я хотел,- шепчет Деле,- хотел,- он снова целует Эрика,- показать,- ещё поцелуй,- тебе.

Эрик слегка отстраняется и прикасается ладонью к щеке Деле.

\- Я знаю, иногда ты сомневаешься, во мне, в нас и… во всём,- печально говорит Деле. Эрик хочет перебить, но Деле качает головой и целует ладонь Эрика.- Всё хорошо. Это нормально бояться и переживать… всё в порядке. Я тоже это чувствую. Но я не хочу, чтобы ты… думал, будто я не так серьёзно настроен, как ты. Знаю, я был идиотом раньше, но посмотри, Эрик. Посмотри мои дневники. Я любил тебя ещё до того, как забил свой первый гол за команду. Мне даже стыдно, сколько раз твоё имя появляется в моих записях. Так что если ты когда-нибудь будешь сомневаться, то… ну… перечитай мои дневники.

\- Так и сделаю,- кивает Эрик. Он подаётся вперёд и снова целует Деле, а потом возвращается к записям.

\- Тут всё,- объясняет Деле, опуская взгляд на листы.

Потому что так и есть. Тут всё. Все мысли Деле, его страхи, наблюдения. С первого дня их встречи. И Деле знает - Эрику это всё не нужно; ему не нужно, чтобы Деле объяснял свои поступки или оправдывался. Ему не нужны извинения. Они оба знают - Эрик ошибался столько же раз, сколько и Деле. Они оба были дураками. Если уж на то пошло, то стали ещё большими идиотами после встречи друг с другом.

Но Деле решил всё равно отдать ему дневники. Отдать ему всего себя. С самого первого дня.

\- - -

Эрик ещё раз пролистывает записи, листы смяты и надорваны. Почти на каждой странице какие-то рисунки. Маленькие футбольные мячи, человечки. По краям подписаны даты и результаты матчей Шпор. Время голов Деле и схематичные рисунки его позиций в эти моменты. Кое-где написано имя Эрика, иногда рядом с ним имя Деле, иногда они обведены, подчёркнуты, иногда со злости вычеркнуты.

Это они. Их мир. Задокументирован на восемнадцати страницах, вырванных из тайного дневника. 

И да, Эрик может сейчас делать вид, что абсолютно невозмутим и отложить страницы в сторону. Он может жарко целовать Деле, и их страстные поцелуи без всяких сомнений приведут их в спальню, но Эрик совершенно уверен в том, что будет возвращаться к этим страницам намного чаще, чем думает Деле.

Деле дал ему целый мир.

Деле и есть целый мир.


End file.
